A Forgotten City
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: When Edward Elric get's called into Mustang's office only to see a girl standing there with her head held high and shoulders squared, her sister next to her a few choice words come to mind. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 And so it Begins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA**

**I'm gonna tell you this right now I cannot update very often. At least once a week until Spring hits :3**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: And so the Story Begins<strong>

_I thought for sure that he'd be…I don't know…taller perhaps? Hmmm whatever._ I could tell that my sister thought the exact same thing as she scribbled in that sketchbook of hers that she never seems to be without. Her light chocolate colored hair fell lightly over her deep green eyes as she sketched and wrote down whatever details she either wished to add later or just to remember for future sketches. Even though clearly this was not the time nor place to be sketching away, there she was pencil making light noises. _I mean come on, with a name like FullMetal what is one supposed to think? I think of a tall and heavy set man with bulging muscles and an aura of authority hovering around his frame._

Instead we get this…guy with long golden blond braided hair sporting a brown jacket. He seemed completely unprofessional the way he starred at the Flame Alchemist almost as if they were rivals and yet friends at the same time. FullMetal was a heavy name to carry…I wondered if over the years he had figured this out. Perhaps he regrets his name, or perhaps…he's lived up to it.

I'm not a moron nor am amateur, everyone has at least heard of the FullMetal alchemist. Savior of the people, the man who can't die. His name is famous anywhere and everywhere and yet here he is standing in front of my sister and I with a frown on his handsome face.

"FullMetal, this is Alexandria and her younger sister Vivian. They're newly acquainted alchemists and have just recently received their titles. I think you'll find them…to your liking perhaps."

_What's he planning? How is it that during out meeting with Mustang that…Edward Elric just rushes in here fists a flying and shouting about having better things to do than see this crook?_ I have always know that Mustang was…well extraordinary with his abilities to gain ranks and of course he is the infamous Flame Alchemist, not someone to mess with unless of course it's raining and he's made a mistake. Utilize weaknesses. Too bad his is a very big one.

"Yeah what about them?" Edward blinked.

_His eyes, they're gold as well. They seem to be hard as gold as well, he's intimidated many…I can tell. Even I think that I would buckle under that gaze if he tried._

Roy laced his hands together and hid his mouth behind them. "Well, the sisters have expressed a plenty about how much they'd love to meet the famous FullMetal alchemist and his mysterious brother who use to walk around in a giant suit of armor. Now as their superior I wouldn't want to-"

"Sir!" I objected immediately. I didn't even remember mentioning Edward's name at all while talking about how great of an opportunity this was. I was just trying to get out of here as soon as I could and that was that, apparently Mustang had other ideas.

Roy silenced me with a leering look that made me back off immediately. "As I was saying, FullMetal you are hereby assigned to babysit the two sisters and advance their skills in alchemy. You are to write reports on our two newest recruits and report directly to me, am I understood?"

"What?" Edward made a screwed up face as if he didn't fully understand the situation. He was probably thinking about why someone of his stature would have to take two new recruits under his wing. I was just as shocked, my sister was too busy sketching to notice a thing. "You've got to be joking-"

"What you can't handle us?" I crossed my arms and scowled. I wasn't about to take that from him! If he didn't want to waste his precious time than we didn't need him, especially if he was going to act like this! "Mustang sir, with all due respect I think that my sister and I could just as easily be taught under someone else as we could FullMetal."

"Yes, but I want FullMetal to look after the two of you. You two are rather important to us after all even if you don't think so. FullMetal these are your orders refuse and you'll be stripped and thrown in the brig. Anything else from either of you?"

"Hai!" My sister rose her hand. She pointed the tip of her pencil to the sky.

"Younger sister Vivian, how can I help you?"

"Sir, will you please turn your head twenty degrees to the south?"

Mustang's good eye twitched. "Dismissed."

Vivian pouted at him, shut her book with a boku, and headed up to Edward. She stuck her nose right in his face and snickered causing him to scowl.

"Like what you see?" He hissed.

"Not really, you have girly eyes!" She dashed out of his reach before he could grab her. Doesn't mean that he didn't try. He chased her around Mustang's office shouting at her profanities right in front of our superior.

Who at this moment was growing angrier and angrier by the second.

I stuck out my foot which my sister bunny hopped over, but the alchemist fell flat on his stomach.

"Edward! Falling for me already?" Vivian teased.

I smiled at my sister's audacity.

"Yeah you wish!" Edward snorted. He sat Indian style on the floor still trying to figure out how he could fall for such a childish trick. His eyes were on me, glaring hard but I ignored him by turning on my military boots.

"The name is Alexandria, the Freezing Water Alchemist if you please and this here is my sister Vivian the Quick Alchemist-"

"Like that!" Vivian pointed her pencil tip at the wall but nothing happened which confused everyone. Mustang snorted at her games.

"What sort of name is that?" Edward snorted as well perhaps he did it just because Mustang had. It just sounded so off 'quick' was a word to describe someone or something moving. She didn't seem that fast to Edward, just really jumpy.

Vivian didn't seem fazed by his retort in fact she downright ignored him grabbing my hand to head for the door. When she opened said door she found another face looking at her with the same gold hair as Edward. "Helllloooo…heh…looks like we an intruder."

I blinked. Who would have the gull to infiltrate Central let alone get by without being detected? When I saw him though I knew who he was. "No Vivian that's the other Elric brother, you know the one with the real brains."

"Why you!" Edward hissed from the floor.

Alphonse on the other hand was laughing haphazardly while rubbing the back of his head as if not knowing what to say.

He figured it out pretty quick though. "And who might you two be?"

"Newest recruits," Edward answered for us. He groaned. "In other words the newest pains in the asses."

"You're just angry because sis made you fall." Vivian said in a why-yes-I-know-it-all voice. She even let her nose stick up.

Alphonse Elric, rumored to have lived quite a few years walking around in a huge body of armor made from steel. His brother had transmuted his soul into that body of armor using a transmutation circle made from his own blood. Not many people know why they had to do this, most want to know but are too afraid to ask in fear of getting a fist in their face from the temperamental alchemist.

I've been told that Alphonse has a cooler head than his older brother, and at the moment I can really believe that. He seems like a nice kid, not one able to break someone's nose with a flick of his wrist.

Just your everyday super good looking boy with an awesome personality to match, and I get to travel with him.

Excellent.

"So brother, what did Roy want?" Alphonse kept glancing back at us as we followed them down the hall. I wish that Edward would stop sulking and tell me where the hell we're going. "Hey brother…brother."

"New recruits, I'm in charge of bringing them up because Colonel Lazyass told me so. Damn, I knew I should have quit the military when I had the chance!" Edward shoved his hands in his black pants.

"Oh, that explains why they're following us. Shouldn't we wait up?" Alphonse looked behind him once again. Vivian was sketching again not even looking in front of her, but I was glaring bullet holes into the back Edward's skull.

"No, they follow me Al and that's how it's going to be. If they can't keep up then they're not worthy of having that pocket watch-"

That very pocket watch smacked him right in the back of the head and made a wonderful sound. It kind of reminded me of the sound a box of wood makes when it's empty and your tapping on it with a stick.

Despite the nasty smile I had on my face, dread settles over me when he turned around extremely slow. I swear his eyes were black as he glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I didn't think. "You have no right to mock us when you hardly know us!"

"Yeah well I don't want to know either one of you! You're a total waste of my time and I don't like it."

"Brother." Al warned.

"Yeah well who says we want to be brought up by a temperamental jackass with a height complex?"

"I do not! Besides is that anyway to talk to your superior?"

"Only if my superior is being a nutcase!" Our eyes locked as lightning zapped between us. I swear I'll knock the snot out of this idiot and put him in his place! No one makes fun of me, no one! "I earned that pocket watch Edward, there has to be some reason that the military picked me…why don't you stop and think about that for a minute? You got in because your some prodigy, I wasn't born with my skills Edward I worked my ass off to get where I am."

"What do you want a gold star?" Edward snarled back.

Vivian chose now to put her two cents in. "It would be a start!"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A GIRL LET ME AT HER!" Edward thrusts himself forward only to be held back by his arms, his brother sighing. Of course Edward made a scene by flailing and throwing his all into it.

"Just try it!" I dared.

"I'll make you eat your words! Every last one of them damn it! Al! Let me go let me go let me goooo! I'm gonna smack her silly!"

_Not if you can't move, stupid. Some prodigy if he doesn't even realize where my talents lie._ Right. I smirked. _I'm going to wipe that smile right off his face._

"Now, now brother calm down. You always let your temper get the better of you, it doesn't make you look too good so just bear with it!"

Apparently Al hasn't figured out the simple fact that Edward doesn't exactly care about his appearance. "Shut up Al!"

"Your right Alphonse, it would look bad for others to see the great FullMetal alchemist get his butt kicked by his very own subordinate." I smiled pleasantly to myself. I was hoping that this would tick him off to the point where he would come at me with both his fists flying.

Too bad Alphonse seems to have an excellent hold on him.

"Edward! There has to be a reason why Mustang left them under your control. They both have to have some talent so just stay calm," Alphonse hissed. He lifted his arms so that Ed had to be on his toes. "And you! Stop egging him on, it's not good for his health."

"Yeah, you might stunt his growth some more sis." Vivian snickered.

Ed snapped. He flung himself after elbowing his own brother in the ribs. Vivian saw him and moved. She took a step back than twirled so that he only hit thin air. Ed was just as fast as she was and could turn on a dime as well. The two seemed to be playing some sort of game. He would lung, she would dance just out of his reach frustrating him to no end causing him to get reckless and eventually it led to extremely sloppy movement.

Fascinated, I watched with just a twitch of a smile playing on my face.

Alphonse however threw up his hands and rubbed his head like crazy talking to himself extremely fast saying things like 'why do I even try?' and 'It's his fault, he should drink milk'. The milk comment made me smile.

"Bunny hop!" Vivian bent her knees and leaped soaring above Edward. For a girl she could jump some serious heights, it was one of her talents. She was very acrobatic having practiced just for fun and could leap people with ease, or use their heads as leverage. This of course got very annoying. As for myself my only talents seem to be my alchemy and my witty tongue, I can't even jump a tree stump. "Like that!" She snickered and tapped Edward on the back.

"Quit playing games! It isn't funny anymore!"

"But Edward…sir! I couldn't possibly hit you, that would be a good night in the brig for me and besides I can't hit someone properly anyway. I've never needed to learn." She explained. "You see, if I can't defeat someone using my alchemy than I can always run or out maneuver them until they got tired."

"You know," Edward sighed and gave up. "You'd make a way better thief. I know just the girl who would love to have you-"

"Don't corrupt my sister!" I spat. There was no way that I was going to let her go off and become some master thief. What if she actually got caught? I highly doubt that Edward is going to bail her out after all this teasing.

"Whatever. Listen up you two because I'm not saying this twice," Edward crossed his arms sternly. "Tomorrow morning we're leaving, got that? We don't know where we're going we're just going to hop on a train and go. Having no destination in mind, we might actually discover something new. If we find a problem we'll fix it, understand? Now than, get everything ready and meet us at the front gate tomorrow at nine am sharp. Late and we'll leave you behind, am I understood?"

We both saluted him, he is our superior after all and he does deserve some respect. "Sir!"

"Sir!" Vivian giggled.

Edward snorted, a bit happy that he actually got a decent answer from us.

"You should have been nicer to them brother they're girl's after all." Alphonse lectured as we went our separate ways.

"Yeah right! They aren't like any women I know, they fall directly into the Winry category. Nice and insane with a touch of cuteness, but that's about it." Edward said it just loud enough for us to hear as we walked in the opposite direction.

"But brother, aren't you even the least bit curious about their talents?"

Edward was silent.

We ended up going shopping, loving our new pay. We bought anything and everything that we thought that we might need, as long as it would fit in the large backpacks that we both carry.

For dinner we ate at a lovely little restaurant sitting down to talk about the Elric brothers.

"Oh, oh, ohh! He's fun to tease." Vivian stuck a meatball in her mouth, chewed, and mmmmed.

"But we shouldn't do that, it isn't right considering how we're antagonizing our superior officer." I point out even though I had done more than half of the antagonizing. He could quite literally have us sent to the brig by filing a few reports, but then again he's probably too lazy to do that. That or the fact that he tried to punch Vivian put him in his place.

_Let's just hope that our whole trip isn't going to be like this. Full of insults and fights left and right, here and there. If so we might cause more trouble than actual progress. We have to show them that we're worth investing in…that if is we ever decide to take on a research project! Imagine that, I don't think I'll ever do that…I don't like being confined._

"Sis…yeah she's pretty gone right now. I'll just eat her dessert!"

_But think about it! Me getting an award for my epic discovery of something in our area. That would be amazing, than Edward couldn't say anything mean about me. _

"No you don't." I stuck my spoon in the ice cream to pull it back across the table. "I'm eating this!"

"Oh boo." She sighed.

"What do you think he hopes to gain from all of this traveling?" It didn't make any sense for a military alchemist to be out and about looking for his own missions when the state can just as easily assign them at will, but then again it would take a pretty big mission to get the FullMetal alchemist involved.

"Maybe…he's bored." Vivian leaned back in her chair causing it to lift up onto the back legs. Her balance was so good that I highly doubted it would be falling anytime soon. "I know that if I was some big shot alchemist who had nothing to do I would be bored. I mean if a war doesn't break out, then there's really not a big need for alchemists. I mean yeah we could go around fixing tools and stuff like that, but where's the fun in that? I like helping people just as much as the next alchemist but I think I'd like doing even greater things even more. You know?"

"Yeah, but honestly what can I do with my talent?" There really isn't anything. My talent isn't made to make people's lives easier, it's made to kill and that's all. That or refrigerate things I guess.

"We could start our own ice cream shop!"

I knew I shouldn't have asked her. "Whatever, I'm a walking killer who hasn't killed anyone yet."

"If that's what you want to call yourself sis," She chewed patiently on a pocky stick. "But I don't think you're a killer, and I don't think you'll ever be one."

If we only knew back then.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up another day :3 Reviews are loved!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Nonexistent Blanket

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA**

**Hey I lied it's up today because I have time. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nonexistent Blanket<strong>

"You've got some nerve keeping two beautiful ladies waiting." I placed my hands on my hips thrusting my shoulders forward. I looked up at him my straw hat being a bit too long to see him properly. He looked…well like had just been waked up, dressed quickly, and pulled along by his brother who really should be the older brother.

"If your what they label beautiful these days than I'm gay." Edward let out a long and sloppy yawn, unaware of how hard I was resisting the urge to smack the crap out of him.

_What a jerk! _"Fine, you want to play that way then we'll play, but later."

"Morning ladies, sorry for the wait brother just wouldn't get up!" Alphonse tried to redeem his brother who still didn't seem to care or appear to be anywhere closer to apologizing. Pity.

"S'okay." Vivian had her sketchbook out and was already working on Al's perfect morning hair that I envied. I mean he's a guy he really shouldn't be blessed with such beautiful locks anyway! Him and his brother both! The way Edward is, I expected his hair to be grey from all his shouting and stress.

But noooo, it's beautiful and golden.

"Let's just get to the train station already so I can go back to sleep." Edward muttered. He was already walking his arms drooping, his suit case dragging on the ground. Alphonse eventually grabbed the suit case himself. He even wiped the drool from his brother's face using a white hanky.

We followed behind trying to keep pace with them without passing our drowsy superior. Saying goodbye to Central really wasn't as hard as we expected it to be considering how much time we had spent here studying for the exam. Of course we had passed with flying colors only to move on the questions, which Vivian could hardly sit still.

We were the only two to pass the last test.

"Four tickets to…" Edward closed his eyes, waved his hand along the destination list and picked one out at random. "Stier!"

"Like that!" Vivian stabbed the sheet with a smile.

"Wait your serious? We're just going to pick a place at random and go? Edward, this really isn't the best of ideas, I mean honestly." Isn't the FullMetal alchemist supposed to be a little more…I don't know organized? "Edward let's be rational now."

"Meh, nah! I'm too tired to be rational, let's just go and discover something to get Mustang off my ass and then maybe if we turn in enough terrible reports he'll assign you two to someone else." So that's his plan huh? What an idiot.

"Fine, be a jerk."

"Alright four tickets, you two enjoy yourself, it's nice to see young ones who as close as you four." The ticket lady chuckled to herself.

Alphonse turned a lovely crimson shade with a blush while both Edward and I screamed at the lady that she should keep her nose out of other people's business and that by no means we were seeing each other. Vivian however clung to Alphonse and laughed when he squealed.

"Th-that's indecent!" Alphonse cried yanking his arm away only to apologize for being rough and oh…he just gave up after a while. I was starting to actually like Alphonse, I mean he's a good guy, innocent. Waaaay innocent.

We boarded our train with two red alchemists, one seething mad but awake, the other not making eye contact with any of us. He kept starring at the ceiling.

Edward was asleep before the train even got moving. He used his brother's shoulder as a lovely pillow but his brother didn't seem to mind which told me that they've done this before. That they're actually use to train travel while I am not. I've only been on a train four or five times. Vivian as well considering how we've always been in the same city.

"So…umm…Alexandria…would you mind telling me your alchemist name?" Al asked. He seemed to be trying to draw us all back into the norm.

Since I like him and don't want to embarrass him or annoy him I'll actually talk to him. "The Freezing Water Alchemist."

"Like ice?" Al titled his head slightly to the left not really understanding the significance of this.

"Yeah…like ice." My palms sparked and ached at the very word. I hadn't practiced in a while; in fact my last transmutation was at the exams. "What about you? What's you area of expertise?"

"I…I can transfer a part of my soul with just the clap of my hands…it's nothing sp-"

"You can do what?" I lurched forward my hat nearly falling off. This had to be some kind of joke? _He can seriously do this? He can transfer his soul without a second thought? That's amazing…we're still mastering soul binding he's…_

"I can, I guess it's just second nature to me."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I mean so many things can go wrong!

He shrugged. "Probably, but I can do it. It can come in handy."

"That's…amazing." _He's…so many years ahead of me even though he's only a few years older than me. Is the other brother the same? They say his talents are even greater than Alphonse's. _

My brain ran with thoughts about the man sleeping across from me.

_If he's that talented I can see why the military wants to stick their claws into him and never let go! He has to be worth more than all the gold in Central and yet Mustang has him taking care of my sister and I, I can see why he got angry. I'd be angry too._

"And Alexandria…don't let my brother's comments get to you. He's really not all that bad, he just doesn't like to get too close to people."

"Ah so he's anti-social huh?" I look to Vivian who had fallen asleep no doubt half way through our conversation. So I close her sketchbook and tuck her pencil behind her ear.

"No," Alphonse looks down at his lap. "It's just the people we get close to always seem to get pulled into whatever trouble is following us, but…that's all behind us now. Maybe just maybe we'll be allowed to make some friends without fear."

I didn't say anything to that. What could I say that wouldn't sound like I'm pitying him? Besides what right do I have to judge them when I've just met them?

So I take his hand in my own and squeeze really hard. Alphonse squeezes back, but gently so he doesn't hurt me. Something tells me that behind his cute smile, there's something dangerous. I had a feeling that for being as old as they both are, they've experienced more than anyone should have to in several lifetimes.

"Stier huh…I heard they have good food." I say even though I really don't have a clue where Stier is. Alphonse shrugs his shoulders.

"I hope so, brother likes to eat."

"Yeah well my sister likes clothes! She may not look like it, but she loves prancing about in skirts and dresses which is horrible because she tends to jump, if you know what I mean."

His face turns scarlet once more making me hold back snickers. "Yeah well my brother will without a doubt get us kicked out of someplace! It's his height, they call him short and he threatens to break their jaw."

"My sister will have men chasing after her skirt from the moment we get into town just you wait!"

"It isn't you that they chase after?" Alphonse asks honestly interested.

"Why?" I take my hand back to pick up a piece of my waist length jet black hair.

"I don't know…I just had a slight feeling…you know." He smiled like this justified it all. For an alchemist he sure needed to work on his wording.

"Nah, she seems easier to approach with her cute looks but as soon as she opens her mouth they either back away or think she's a little ball of cuteness, they try to shower her with attention and most want to protect her, the ones who try to take advantage of her answer to me of course."

"And the ones who approach you?" He leaned forward a bit.

I bit my bottom lip before answering. "Never like to hear a girl talk back to them when they say something stupid. I suppose it's normal though."

"They don't know what they're missing out on." Alphonse smiled. He was just being honest even though some could mistake it as flirting, I didn't. I knew the younger brother was merely saying what he thought not thinking about turning on his filters. "Oh my! I'm sorry, you're probably tired and yet here I am asking you questions. My aplo-"

"So what else is your brother bound to do in Stier?" I lean forward so that my chin is resting in my palms.

Alphonse only smiles and we go on talking like that until we're both asleep in our seats his red coat pulled up onto my chin taking place of my nonexistent blanket.  
>~*~<p>

"Stier! We're here!" I ran off that train my hair waving throwing itself left and right, the wind threw my hat but I didn't care for it felt nice. Stier was a nice town full of farmland and windmills! Oh the gigantic windmills that stretched far beyond where my eyes could see. The town itself look prosperous with plenty of people. They no doubt survived off their rich farm land, I wondered what their market goods would look like.

"Hey! Jeez, keep track of your stuff." Edward walked up beside me my hat in his gloved hands. "Here, congrats it hit me in the face back there while I was unloading."

"My bad, this wind…it's awesome!" Yep, the way it blew made me feel like I could stretch out my arms and fly! I could fly into those welcoming clouds and feel all the water hit me when I soared straight through them. "It's amazing! We don't usually get this wind in Central!" Right, this wind is welcoming and kind with a warmth zing instead of the usual cold that makes me want to cover up.

"Yeah, yeah…why do you have Al's jacket on?" Edward hissed. He was trying to get my attention but I was too far lost watching the windmills work their magic. Their blades rotated round and round in a never-ending cycle. "Hello! Hey! Your superior just asked you a question…hey…don't ignore me!"

But I was, not because I didn't want to answer him, but because I was already running, Alphonse's coat whirling behind me having been so long. I ran straight for the town hearing my sister giggle behind me. Halfway through my run though I tripped and fell hitting my side and rolling down the grassy hill that led into town.

"Alexandria!" Alphonse cried.

Vivian giggled some more. "Oh Alphonse! Sis is just having fun. If she was really in any danger than she would save herself. Don't ever forget Alphonse that my sister is an alchemist because the moment you do that will be your own downfall."

"She does seem pretty confident. I mean she stood up to my brother without even a second thought."

"Yeah but she was scared, I could tell that she didn't really want to face Edward."

"Is that so?" Edward smirked. He then surprised everyone by throwing himself sideways to roll down the large green hill himself. All the way down he laughed even when he did get a face full of grass he was still being good natured about the whole thing.

"So you do know how to have fun." I snickered when he ended up only a few feet away from where I'm currently sprawled out. I love it here because I can smell the grass, it's nice with that strong smell that grass seems to produce whenever you break off a few healthy strands. "I got cold on the train so your brother leant me his coat, that's all."

"Sounds like Al, he's always so kind. Did you know that he once picked up a kitten because it was raining outside? As nice as that gesture was-"

"A kitten doesn't belong in our world." I finished.

We lay in silence, understanding growing between us. Even if it's only for a few moments at least we're getting along. I want to get along with Edward, but I also want to do things my way sometimes as well.

"So are you two hungry or are you just going to sit there all day and bask in this sun?" Alphonse had made his way down the hill with my sister close behind him. She was looking at me with a smile that said that she had wanted to throw herself down the hill as well, I just did a better job at it.

Edward smirked. "That's a stupid question. Let's eat!"

Alphonse pulled his brother up than offered a hand to me who shrugged. "Thanks…but I just want to lie here a little while longer."

"You've got to eat." Alphonse wiggled his fingers playfully.

Edward snorted. "Leave her Alphonse, we'll find her later. She's a big girl she can handle this farmland town by herself, clearly. She's almost become one of them already!"

I ignored that.

"Fine," Edward rolled his eyes. "You've got ten minutes until you have to come and look for us, if it takes you more than thirty minutes than you can look forward to a well-deserved 'I'm-the-boss-not-you' lecture. Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Vivian cried. She chased after Edward a smile on her cute face. The two raced into town each trying to top each other even though I figured that Edward would win in the end. Despite all that metal on him I knew that he was fast.

"You should go as well Alphonse, don't worry, I'll listen to Edward and start looking in ten minutes. It shouldn't be too hard," I yawned despite having slept quite a bit on that wretched train. Days on the train didn't do any good for a lady. I'm surprised that Edward didn't ask earlier about Alphonse's coat, maybe he just didn't care until we actually got out. Perhaps he didn't want to embarrass his brother! "Just ask where two incredibly handsome men with golden blond hair and eyes that match went. Vivian is no doubt following Edward like a cat will a mouse so she won't be that hard to find."

"I'm sure that description fits many people." Alphonse sat beside me. He made it perfectly clear that he was going to wait with me. "So I think I'll stay here and help you search for them later."

"You're…such a weirdo."

"I call it being a gentleman, but you can call it whatever you like I suppose."

"You two are so different." I grasp at the grass blades around me.

He shrugs. "Not really, just like you two are more alike than you actually let on. Our alchemy is a lot alike as well. My own is more refined while brother's is stronger if only we could place both together we would be perfect."

_He keeps bringing up alchemy. Can't say I blame him though I mean he's probably more than curious about our talents. Since we're new recruits._ "I suppose that makes me Edward, while my sister's alchemy is frail because she's able to do so many. Like that! As she would be saying about now."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse blinked.

"You'll find out someday I'm sure. She uses her alchemy whenever situations get…a little on the dark side if you know what I mean."

"You've had to use your alchemy to hurt someone before haven't you?" Alphonse asked.

I nodded. Most people have so it's not that big of a deal. "My alchemy isn't rare, any alchemist can turn water into ice. Ice is a killer as well as a preserver, but who wants to be frozen in ice?"

"Ice can be beautiful if it's with the right handler. I bet that you can make some really beautiful ice sculptures. You should have done that up North instead of enlisting. If a war ever breaks out you're definitely going to be put on the front lines due to your abilities."

I can. I use to do it for Vivian who would sketch them out just for fun. Then she would use her alchemy to blow whatever I made to smithereens. Those were good days.

"Achoo! Hey!" I blew at the blade of grass that was currently being used to tickle my nose. Alphonse leaned over me just barely grazing my nose with the tip of the grass blade. I sneezed once more and hissed. "Alphonse!"

"You looked gloomy…" Alphonse said innocently. I swiped at the grass blade but he was quick. A little too quick for his own good if you ask me. "You're going to have to be a lot faster than that."

"Like this!" I jumped up and nearly cracked my forehead on his, which trust me, was not my plan from the beginning. It sent us laughing despite the awkwardness of being so close. Alphonse helped me up deciding that our ten minutes were up and we went in search of his irritable brother.

He wasn't hard to find which is sad. All Al had to ask was if anyone had seen a grumpy blond haired man chasing after a small kid with a bob cut. They pointed to a cute café.

We could see them in the window, in fact Vivian waved at us causing me to wave back.

The bell jingled when we entered the café. It was cute to say the least, people were chatting and dinning with cups of coffee and what looked like sandwiches. Lots and lots of sandwiches.

We sat. "Took you long enough." Edward muttered.

"He's just mad because I told the waiter we were waiting on someone or else he would be scarfing down his fair share of food by now. Oh yeah, sis you're going to love our waiter! He is fiiine." Vivian sighed dreamily which made me smile.

"Sounds like you already have dibs sis."

"I can share." She admitted.

Edward choked on his coffee sending him sputtering and coughing like an old man. Vivian gave him a swift smack on the back to help him along, which didn't do any good. She yowled and pulled back her hand having smacked his metal shoulder instead of his back.

This told me that she had really just wanted to hit Edward.

"That'll teach ya." Edward slurped down some water to get his breathing back to normal.

"Brother! You should have warned her!" Alphonse hissed.

Vivian quickly agreed to that.

"I couldn't I was too busy choking!"

"And you Vivian shouldn't be falsely trying to help people."

She muttered something under her breath twiddling with her thumbs.

"What was that? It almost sounded like an apology!" Edward growled.

She didn't say a dang to that.

I whistled. "He is fine."

All heads snapped up to see our light blond haired waiter walking towards us. He had on dressy clothes with a vest over his white button up shirt. His shoes were nicely polished and even his pants didn't have a wrinkle. The smile across his face told us that he knew what we were thinking.

_Are all blond men handsome? I mean his must have been way darker, the sun must have done some of those lovely highlights! It isn't fair, not fair one bit._

"Welcome. May I assume that these are the two that you were waiting for?" His accent was wonderful, not that I could pin it. I just liked it immensely.

Vivian nodded shooting him a longing look which he either ignored or was used to by now.

"Good, I recommend the tea that I've recently brewed using the very mint leaves that I grow here. Today's special is tomato and basil soup topped off with parsley. Everything on this menu is grown my yours truly so I do hope they suit your taste."

"Grown!" I smiled. Everything was grown huh?

Edward rolled his eyes at my eager tone. "Duh, it's a farm town. It's to be expected-"

"Grown using alchemy my dear."

_Alchemy._

"Alchemy." I muttered aloud.

"Dear." Edward rolled his eyes once again.

The man must have been waiting for this opportunity for he took out a pot from seemingly out of nowhere, drew a quick circle in the dirty using his finger, and touched. The circle flared to life glowing a lovely blue color, from the dirt raised a lovely flower.

I watched as the stem produced leaves and a bud, then eventually that bud slowly opened reveal its colorful petals. A tiger lily bloomed from a seed right before my eyes.

"Alchemy." He agreed. He pulled some clippers out of his apron that was tied around his waist and sipped the lily at the stem. "For you. I can tell that you appreciate the beauty that is alchemy."

_He has no idea._

"Thank you…" I've never touched an alchemy grown flower. The café irrupted into applause and tons of cheer raising their coffee mugs to the waiter. He bowed politely.

"My pleasure, you deserve it. Have you taken any interest in alchemy?" He smiled, quite possibly thinking about how this must have made me interested.

"Ac-"

"I want that soup that you mentioned, also two grilled cheese sandwiches and more coffee." Edward interrupted.

I blinked. Of course he had to rude! "Ed-"

"Would you like some milk to compliment the soup-"

"Hell no!" Edward hissed.

"Brother, that wasn't very nice!" Alphonse scolded. He gave his brother a look that told him to behave himself but honestly when has he ever behaved himself?

"I'll have the same thing, but with the milk." I give Edward the same look as Alphonse, he stuck his tongue out in defiance. Of course he was way less willing to listen to me than he was to listen to Alphonse.

"I want the carrot soup with that chicken pecan salad thingy!" Vivian said smartly. She too handed her menu over.

Al ordered the tomato and basil soup with a French dip and Swiss sandwich. The waiter glanced at Edward one last time before heading away.

"So…alchemy. It's interesting isn't it?" I smiled my eyes filled with warmth as I looked at the flower in front of me.

"Yeah…I guess it is."

Edward snorted in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading CHAPTER 2 whooooo. Thank you thank you so much. Anyhoo the next chapter will be up next week unless I have more time tonight. Read and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Fry Eggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Still at my friends house. Will be for a bit so here's another chapter. I think I'll upload two for this story ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Frying Eggs<strong>

"Oh man that was delicious!" I rubbed my stomach with delight. It didn't make a noise. Having fed the beast it decided to stay quiet and rumble free. Edward however wasn't done yet. He had ordered a piece of pie for dessert as did the other three. I watched them all eat.

The waiter had decided to take a seat by plopping a chair at the end of our booth. He sat in it backwards so that he could lean over the back. "The names Leonardo, who might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Despite how he addressed everyone, he was staring at me.

"Alexandria actually I-"

Edward's foot slammed into my shin making me mash my teeth shut. Leonardo gave Edward a hard look having seen what he had done.

"This is my sister Vivian and our friends Edward and Alphonse." I choked out.

Leonardo starred at the two brothers with awe. He wasn't stupid, he already had his suspicions when they had walked in through his door. At first it was just Edward and that Vivian girl but then Alphonse had arrived to set his hypothesis in stone.

"The Elric brothers?" He tried.

Edward completely ignored him and made a show out of it by yawning. He glanced at his brother who was fretting. Alphonse obviously didn't see the need to keep who they are a secret. After all they were famous not infamous so there wasn't any harm.

"So are you two studying under the famous Elric brothers?" He tried again.

I decided that I wanted to piss Edward off for all his bad behavior earlier. My shin throbbed underneath the table telling me that this was indeed a bad idea. "We've been assigned to work under Edward Elric, the FullMetal alchemist as you seem to already know."

"Work under?"

I was staring into Leonardo's eyes in order to escape looking into Edward's furious ones.

"You mean the two of you are also state alchemists?"

Vivian and I both nod to confirm him.

"So you two…my alchemy it must seem pretty simple huh?"

"Yes." Edward answered truthfully.

This time it was my turn to kick him. Too bad I've forgotten which leg is which and ended up kicking his metal leg. Edward couldn't feel a thing with his leg but my pained look told him absolutely everything he needed to know.

He even smiled evilly.

"What's the matter Alexandria? Soup a little too hot?"

I hissed my reply. "Nope, the only thing hot here is your head!"

"Let's fry eggs!" Vivian agreed only aggravating the handsome blond alchemist even more who right about now probably could cook an egg on his head.

"Are they always like this?" Leonardo asked Alphonse who once more had given up on us, also known as the hopeless causes.

"Every day. We actually haven't been traveling together for very long."

"Really," He was staring at Edward and I who had locked eyes once more full prepared to leap the table and start fighting right here and now. "Only for a short while than…"

"Fry eggs!" Vivian snickered. She was trying desperately to get Edward's attention back on her so that I could smack him.

He seemed to be getting how we work though. We were going to have to try harder if we were going to have our way with the FullMetal alchemist. It was going to take way more than a mere bunny hop and a misplaced foot.

"Those two…kind of remind me of an old married couple." Leonardo spoke.

Three of us stood up at that moment, one was left sitting and laughing her cute little butt off.

"NO WAY!" Edward and I both howled.

We then turned to glare at each other for speaking at the same time. "Not when he has a height complex and a bad attitude to match! There's no way in hell that I would-"

"I do not have a height complex and my attitude isn't that bad, I just don't like stupid people."

"Calling me stupid?"

"Yes."

Zap!

Alphonse hastily tried to recover the situation by throwing his hands up and talking really fast. "Come on now guys, there's no need to fight right here I mean think of all the people. Look at them all they're all…starring. See now look what we've done! We're causing a commotion. Besides it was an honest mistake, a mistake!"

"Mistakes get people killed!" Edward turned to focus his attention on Leonardo who shrugged like it was no big deal to have those gold eyes piercing his skin. "Apologize."

"For what? You should be happy anyways, she's a pretty girl."

"Pssh." Edward snorted.

I ignored that.

"Yeah, sis is waaaay prettier than any girl you could ever dream of attracting. You're just too hard headed to see it! Under that bulky sweater are some serious curves!" Vivian passed me an oblivious smile. She obviously thought that she was doing some sort of good even though honestly this was useless.

"…" I sighed and wanted to smack myself in the forehead. I do love my sister to death but sometimes I kind of want to kill her.

Alphonse for once had nothing to say that could help fix this terrible situation, and Edward had grown quiet for once.

It was Leonardo who broke our uncomfortable silence. "So if you three are state alchemists you must have some serious skills! I would love to see them…I mean-"

"What a perfect idea!" Edward agreed. He sprang up instantly to throw down a few coins. "Come on Al, we'll see if these girls are even worth my time or not."

"Wh-What? I don't want to fight them brother! That would be rude!" Alphonse flustered. He looked at us with sympathy.

"The Elric brothers…" Leonardo smiled happily to himself thanking whatever was bringing him good luck today. We headed out with me grinning like a cat at the idea of getting a chance to sock Edward.

Edward seemed to be thinking the exact same thing for he was smiling as well for once in a good mood instead of his usual foul. Which was nice…it would be even nicer if he was smiling because I had said something witty instead of the idea of beating us to a pulp.

"Hey, Leonardo…whatsyourface. Where's a good place to have a battle? Is there a forest nearby or-"

"Follow me."

It just occurred to me that Leonardo has just left work to go and play around…I wonder if his boss is going to be furious, but then I suppose it's a once in a lifetime experience to see the great Edward Elric fight.

So we followed him. Vivian skipped with her head held high and sang rhyming random words with words that don't exactly match. Off tune and not making much sense she was doing a pretty good job at confusing Al who was trying to pin whatever the heck she was singing.

Leonardo had led us out of town a ways to a nice little patch of woods where we could easily go at it. It had been a thirty minute walk but nobody seemed to mind, not even Edward. Throughout the woods a small creek ran probably giving life to the little place.

"Rules?" I asked pleasantly.

Alphonse shrugged. "Just nothing too bad…I mean we can't exactly have each other dying right? So that means you brother, hold back! Don't be a jerk and aim for their faces either because well…it's not right-"

"Yeah, yeah shut up Alphonse."

I took my shoes off for good measure. I never did like shoes anyway, human beings weren't meant to wear them. It deforms your feet and makes you soft.

"Remember this is a fight between alchemists! Let's see some real alchemy!" Leonardo felt the need to shout.

I looked at my sister who had taken out her pencil. She didn't use already made circles like I did, she drew her own which is part of the reason she got 'quick' as her name.

"BEGIN!" Leonardo touched a made circle sending flower petals scattering everywhere like a gun going off. It was a good thing we didn't have allergies.

"Let's go." My sister twirled her little pencil around and drew a small simple circle that allowed her to manipulate the air around us. It thickened making it a hell of a lot easier to do what I do. With a smile to her I put my hands out, they flared to life with the circles on my palms.

Water droplets from the air came to life sprouting everywhere. It hung around us like slick lines, as if someone had taken a paintbrush and brushed it sloppily, droplets connected with other droplets creating bigger droplets.

Alphonse was watching but Edward was already moving. He flung himself at me only to meet a nose right in his face. Vivian touched her nose briefly to his before darting out of his way and plunging her hand into his chest. She didn't hit him, just palmed his back a bit. Just enough to knock him off balance.

Edward however was more amble than we thought he could be. He twisted himself so that he wouldn't fall. Once more he flung himself forward, only this time he went after Vivian who twisted away from him quickly drawing a nice little transmutation circle with the tip of her shoe. It propelled her forward using the wind.

"She draws with her…feet." Alphonse blinked trying to comprehend why he hadn't done it before. In dirt areas like this it worked fine, but what would she do in a place covered in bricks? She couldn't do anything! Or carpet.

"Don't just stand there." Edward shouted.

Alphonse sighed and shrugged. He didn't really want to fight them anyways. Alphonse didn't like fighting with girls for he had morals even if they were fighting back he just couldn't see himself decking a girl anywhere especially in the face.

"Bunny hop!" She leaped over Alphonse to avoid getting caught by Edward who in return nearly crashed into his own brother. Al sidestepped him and sighed once again. His brother was being an idiot as usual.

Although it was beyond obvious that Edward wasn't even beginning to take the fight seriously. He was just going along with what everyone was giving him, not taking the time to stop and think or use his own alchemy.

And that's when I stepped in. I pulled the water to me, and froze it. Dropping the temperature drastically using my alchemy allowed me to freeze the water in a nice thick sheet of ice. Strong enough to do some damage.

Even strong enough to hold me.

So up I went, I pulled myself up onto the cold sheet of ice and ran creating more of the ice using the circles that were tattooed onto the bottom of my feet. I slid, having perfected my ice walking last year. It had taken time, I had slipped and knocked myself quite a few times, but now I could run with ease.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked. He had gotten up onto my little icy slide himself, just standing there and staring at me.

"Under you." I smiled and allowed myself to slip falling and sliding along the thick ice my foot out and ready to trip him.

"Now that's not nice." Alphonse hopped over me but not without consequence. My hand touched the ice as I slid transmuting the top layer of ice into a slippery water slide. Alphonse flailed trying to keep his balance but ended up on his butt anyways.

I snickered as I sat and slid down my make shift slide. My hands stuck out making the edges grow so that I wouldn't just slip out. I changed the direction tilted it so that I headed straight for Edward and Vivian.

Vivian saw me immediately and giggled. "Slide! I want to!"

"Banzai!" I said for her and flew. For a few seconds I felt the wind blowing and it really did feel like I was flying.

And then I hit Edward and it hurt.

My arms went around his neck at the same time my legs did his waist.

"The hell?" Edward snarled. Like an enraged gorilla he tried to swat at me throwing his weight left and right. Finally he went in to do what any normal human would do.

My back hit the tree with a nice cracking sound. I hissed, pain sprouting from my nerves. He reared back to do it again.

"Oh Edward," I hissed out. "If you wanted to see my hands all you had to do was ask!" I stuck them right down his shirt and pressed, it stopped all movement immediately. My transmutation sparked and crackled sending off lovely bolts

"The hell?" He looked down at his feet as ice crept up slowly entrapping him.

"Be thankful." I dropped from him, my back still aching. It would hurt a lot worse tomorrow but for now it will probably remain throbbing.

"Is this some kind of cheesy parlor trick? Don't you know who I am?" He lifted his metal leg breaking the ice with ease. His smirk told me to try it again but do a better job of it.

"So a sister who draws her circles with her feet and that sketching pencil of hers, using wind to propel most of her movements when needed." Al sat on my makeshift slide thinking this all through. "And another sister who uses ice to speed up her own movements while pulling it from the air, plants, and obviously any other available source of water. One distracts, the other attacks."

"Also…I…" I looked at Edward thinking about the other way I could have halted his movements. Minus that damn arm and leg of his. "With all the water in your blood I can freeze it with a simple transmutation."

"Making people immobile! Pretty nifty, an alchemist can't draw his circles or clap his hands if he can't move." Alphonse smiled approvingly. He then looked at his own hands probably wondering if he could do the same. It wouldn't take all that much power, what I was doing just sounded gruesome instead of complicated. It would take quite a bit of concentration in order to not just kill the person inside out.

"You two are better than the average alchemists…congrats. How long can you keep at it though? Pulling and transmuting, it has to take it out of you." Edward asked. He kind of sounded interested, in his younger days he was sure that he would have been thrilled to have met the two girls. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet, nor used any alchemy. How do you expect to-"

"If this were a real battle I would have frozen your blood." I shifted uncomfortably. "I might have even shattered you from the inside out if you were really trying to kill us. I'm not a hundred percent positive that I can do that, but if you were honestly trying to kill us than I wouldn't even think twice about trying. I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Or at least I think I would.

Alphonse gave himself a push so that he would slide the rest of the way down. He landed elegantly and stood up with a smile. Apparently being soaked didn't bother the young alchemist. He was happily prancing over to my sister who welcomed him with a smile.

"Like I said before, I can't hit anyone. I just can't do it."

"Even if your life's in danger?" Alphonse asked.

She drew a quick circle using the tip of her shoe once more. With a glow the wind picked up instantly allowing her to lift herself up and over Alphonse. "I'll run-"

"And I'll catch you." He had grabbed her midair by the waist.

Surprised, she planted a boot on his head trying to get away that way. Stronger than he looked, Alphonse kept a tight hold on the small girl.

"Siiiis Alphonse isn't playing very fair."

"Just embarrass him, he'll let go." I snicker at the thought of seeing him scarlet.

Alphonse blinked. "Embarrass me all you want if I really wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now-"

"Oh Alphonse I didn't know you were so forward! I say I'll run," She grabbed his hands. "And you say that you'll catch me. Romantic wouldn't you agree?"

I envy my sister, she's able to say things so easily even if they are just jokes. I can't…that is unless I'm trying to annoy a certain blond alchemist. Then I can all I want.

Alphonse didn't take her bait. He was wearing a nice poker face when he brought her back down to Earth which seemed to annoy her. She pouted.

"Please don't make that face-"

"I don't need to be able to hit anyone," She grabbed his hand bringing it up to her cheek. "You'll be there protecting me anyway."

That did it. The younger alchemist steamed with embarrassment.

Satisfied, Vivian laced her hands behind her back, turned on her boot, and pranced away.

"Women…vixens." Edward sighed. He had spent his time thinking about what I had said, thinking about freezing ones blood. No amateur could do something like that.

Still, he didn't see how someone as skilled as himself was put in charge of two highly annoying sisters.

"Amazing! You two are absolutely amazing! The way you guys work together is spectacular." Leonardo gushed. Very different from his cool boy attitude from the café, this man was highly interested in our alchemy. "Although I would have loved to have seen more of the Elric brothers…I mean they didn't even use their alchemy!"

"We would have hurt them more than likely." Alphonse recovered. He avoided looking at either of us, but talked to Leonardo like it was nothing. They chatted about our techniques and about his own techniques which sounded more just going with it than our own alchemy. He really did just make up things on the spot.

They chatted like that the entire way back to town while Edward brought up the rear lost in his own mind.

_He was so quick, quick enough to nearly keep up with Vivian and that's with her using wind alchemy. His physique must be incredible._ My eyes went to the younger brother. _But you can't count him out. His reflexes are just as good if not better than his own brothers! It really surprised me when he actually caught her midair. At the speed she was moving, that's a miracle by itself. _

We walked back in the cute little café causing the bell to jingle once more. Instantly the lovely smell of soup and tea drifted towards us making our stomachs growl.

"So," Leonardo sat down at the table we had sat at last time. "Hungry? I'll have something whipped up, but I do have one tiny little request for all of you. I mean it's not like it would take much if any effort on your guys part."

Edward blinked and lowered his eyes. Clearly he didn't like where this was heading. "Get to the point."

"I want to go to Central to take the state alchemists exam. Who better to study under than the great FullMetal alchemists? I could pass it in seconds!"

Our table once again went into a lovely silence.

I was really getting sick of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading. Please Read and Review. <strong>

**You have no idea how thrilled I Was when I logged on and saw 1 review. I was like woot YES! It's a start so thank yew :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Sailboat

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Hey here's the next chap and oh my goodness why yes it's like sticking two chapters in one only because I couldn't find a way to properly break this one up. So alas my battle is lost. Here's a rather long chapter ^^ thank you and enjoy -bows-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sailboat<strong>

"No way in hell." Edward decided. After having a 'lousy' fight with two girls he really wasn't in much of a mood to be dealing with anymore idiocy. Besides he didn't like the blond who was almost as handsome as he was.

"Why?"

"Because you won't pass."

"Edward." I snapped.

He gave me a look. "What? There's no reason to get his hopes up so that he could fail! Do you like setting people up for failure because I sure the hell don't."

"Who says he's going to fail? Nobody knows that besides you could have said it nicer!"

"It's not my job to baby him Alexandria, it's my job to file reports on you and your sister and I don't even like that!"

"Like that!" Vivian cheered.

We both ignored her. "So being an ass hole is your alternative?"

"How about you do us all a favor and listen to your superior's judgment?"

"No." I glared at him.

Alphonse sighed, he seems to be doing that quite a bit lately. "Now you've done it! You've gone and told him no."

"Tell me no again and see where it gets you." Edward replied. His voice was dangerous filled with authority that I would never have. "It'll get you quite a few nights in the brig along with a long lecture which you'll have to listen to because you're behind bars. Hell I can even report to Mustang about how useless you are, your license would be revoked and you'd have nothing. Is that what you want? No. You have skill Alexandria, so let's learn how to strengthen that skill so that you can do so much more with it."

I would have yelled at him, I would have flung myself across the table and tried to choke the life out of him, but he said it. That last line.

He said that I have skill and that he's willing to work with me in order to help my alchemy grow.

That itself left all those harsh words to die. I no longer heard them. "Sir." I answered with a smile.

Apparently that wasn't what he was expecting. He had expected me to lash out at him. To call him all the filthy names that I could think of, but I hadn't. "See? Isn't that much easier than arguing with me?"

I didn't say anything.

"You…Leonardo. You can come with us to Central but I'm not teaching you diddly squat. Get in my way of teaching these two and I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget…now I'm hungry." To prove this fact his stomach chose now to growl.

Leonardo went to make food stuff right away feeling relieved that the blond alchemist was actually allowing him to tag along.

"He must own this place, I mean if he can just up and leave like this than the boss must actually like him, that or he is the boss." Alphonse nibbled on a French fry.

Vivian agreed with him by blowing bubbles in her soda pop.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked eagerly. We had made a new friend here, surely the next town would be just as good if not better. Unless of course we were staying a few days here. "I mean…I thought that maybe we wanted to head right back to Central so that Leonardo could…you know."

"Even though we just got here?" Alphonse asked.

To be honest I just wanted to ride on a train again. "Why not? The only alchemy we're going to find here is well this guy and his main focus is plant alchemy."

"This is weird…usually brother and I have some kind of mission to figure out before we can just up and leave back to Central. Now that we're free we can just take as much or as little time as we want, it's amazing! I've never felt so free…"

_Exactly_.

"After we get some grub we'll head out. There's a place that I want to visit anyways…" Edward smiled fondly. His last visit had been interesting enough, but by now the city would most likely be near sinking now. If only there was a real way to fix that, it would take plenty of alchemists.

"And where's that brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Aquroya."

_The city of water._

"I'm sorry Alphonse," I smiled apologetically. "I…didn't mean to keep your coat for so long." We were already on the train heading for Aquroya when it was us two awake once more. He didn't seem bothered by this fact at all.

"You might need it later anyways. It was actually brother's coat at one point but then something happened so I took it and extended the cloth a bit. It fits nicely on me but seems a little long on you. Should I fix that for you?"

_I hadn't realized…that perhaps this coat is sentimental to him._ "Here, you can have it back-"

"No you keep it, I think it looks nicer on you anyway."

_But it smells like you! It's distracting!_

"Thank you…" I meant it I suppose. The coat was nice, the only bad thing is that I worried about someone grabbed me from behind and dragging me back. Although I do move pretty fast, my mind kept going back to what Alphonse had done back in Stier. Catching Vivian like that seemed rather inhuman to me, but then again he is an Elric brother. It should be expected with someone of his stature. "It's warm."

"Yeah it should prove useful to you with your alchemy don't you think?"

I smile not bothering to tell him that I've built certain immunity to the cold. Sometimes I still feel a nice chill from the ice but other than that my alchemy seems to heat me up from the inside whenever I'm using it. My immune system kicks into high gear.

So the days passed with Alphonse and I sleeping through the morning allowing Edward to grunt and complain all he wants. He would usually sit reading whatever he found by rummaging through my backpack. He stopped that when he found a certain undergarment. Vivian was occupying herself with what she always did, she was sketching out the sleeping brothers. Although she rarely caught Edward sleeping due to the fact that she was usually asleep before him.

All her moving around really took a toll on her body. So she tends to sleep more than the average human being.

Leonardo did his own research looking through the many text books that Edward had found. He would always ask though, which was nice of him. No one performed alchemy on the train to avoid onlookers.

At night Alphonse and I would talk in whispers telling each other about the things we've done using our alchemy. I told him about the ice sculpture competition that we had won due to my artistic abilities. Vivian had sketched it out and since I was so use to working with ice I was able to make what I wanted with little to no trouble.

He spoke about their escape from the fallen town of Liore. About how their prophet there was actually a complete phony. He spun the tale about dethroning the prophet with the help of his brother, back then he could only use alchemy using circles. That didn't stop him from helping his brave older brother, together they opened the eyes of the people of Liore.

I decided to tell him about the time when our town had a blizzard. In the morning the snow had been up to my waist, I was only sixteen back then but still I was pretty tall for my age. Vivian had screamed from the top of her lungs about how she couldn't practice her alchemy and it was all this solidified water's fault. She screamed to the heavens and then stormed back inside to sketch. I had helped using my alchemy to pull some of the snow blocking shop doors and people's houses away.

"It was hilarious! People were building snowmen everywhere. The children of our town started a snowball war that went from one end of the town to the other. It was an all-out war using snow. I was still experiment with my alchemy so while I was up on top of one of my slides trying to work on my ice walking someone nailed me right in the side of the head. I ended up falling off and into a huge snow bank!" I giggled at the memory. Edward made a grunt that sent me covering my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Sounds like all your memories are good ones." Alphonse had commented.

I nodded. "I can't remember a real crisis happening where I lived. If there ever was one, we just fixed it using our alchemy."

"I would love to visit sometime…but I don't think brother would." Alphonse looked down.

I blinked. "And why's that?"

"It's cold."

That was it, I laughed. I laughed a little too loud and ended up waking Edward who snarled profanities at me stating that I howled louder than monkeys in a zoo. I flipped him the bird and waited for him to go back to sleep, which he did grumbling away like an old man.

"Yeah but Alphonse, I've never done anything significant like you and your brother did! You're both incredible, especially being able to do those kinds of things at such a young age. I envy you."

"You shouldn't…I would kill to have memories like you do. They're important…people should have good memories right? It's only normal-"

"How about this Alphonse," I held up a finger. "Let's spend our time together making a bunch of good memories okay? That way when we all go our separate ways you can look back on these days and tell them with vigor to all your army friends, alright?"

He had smiled at me when I said that. A nice and warm smile, reminding me of when I was child. Alphonse…I wonder what he's been through. I mean I know that his life hasn't been easy, but…

Some things are better left unsaid.

"Aquroya!" Edward cheered. This place was known as a tourist spot even though my sister and I have never been here.

We heard that it was sinking so we never thought to visit. It was a nice town though, a romancer's dream. Vendors and gondolas with plenty of paper lamps…

"A festival?" I asked while we walked heading for the city's gate.

"Yes!" Leonardo smiled. He had mentioned it as soon as we had gotten off the train. "There's a Mask Festival going on, its happening they say for the last time due to the water. It will soon sink their entire city so they're doing this festival…too bad that this city is sinking it's really amazing."

"I wonder if Clara is still here brother!" Alphonse perked right up. He was looking to the sky searching.

Edward blushed at the thought of the woman. "Heh…maybe, but who cares that's not why I wanted to come here anyway."

_Oh really?_

Vivian rubbed her eyes trying to rub away the night's sleep. She yawned and tried to make conversation but didn't really seem into it today. Which was odd for her, she…whatever if she didn't want to have fun than we'll just let her do whatever it is she's going to do.

I was not going to spend today worrying about her after that entire train ride. "Well I know what I'm doing today!" I smiled.

Alphonse looked back a bit. "Eh? What's that?"

"Shopping! If there's a festival going on then there's sure going to be dancing! Besides I need to get a mask-"

"Yeah get one that covers your entire face so I don't have to look at it anymore." Edward smirked.

Alphonse wailed. "Brother! That wasn't very nice, you should apologize!"

"Why should-"

A nice ball of snow smacked the older brother right in the face.

It was almost like slush, which is exactly how I had intended it to be.

The slush almost deliberately took it's time sliding down the handsome alchemist's face and when it did it revealed a very pissed off Edward.

My hands glowed in excitement as he clapped his own making a good size snowball. "You're in for it now!"

I ducked just as it soared over my head instead smacking Vivian who fell right on her butt. She didn't seem bothered by it all it.

Water floated around me in snowball sized droplets. With a smile they each became a snowball these ones meant to do some damage.

"That's hardly fair!"

We spent our morning on the outskirts flinging snowballs at each other.

By the time that we went into the actual town it was lunch time and we were all soaked. Edward and Alphonse fixed themselves with a simple transmutation. I however enjoyed being soaked to the bone but did as I was told when Alphonse lectured me about catching a cold and how bad it would be if the men of this town had to dance with me looking like this.

Vivian had to be dried by Alphonse or else she would have just stayed wet for the entire day.

Leonardo had been wise and stayed far away from our little miniature war.

"Ready to go shopping Vivian?" I asked. That's when she actually perked right up. With a smile she leaped up onto her feet once again.

"Shopping sounds like a lot of fun! Fun!"

"Like that!" I cheered then pointed to a vendor who was waving around steamed buns. Happy to comply she went over and bought us two of them.

While eating we explored the city looking through the many vendors. We mostly ate watching people set up, street performers were juggling and blowing fire. There was even a performer who was using alchemy to make paper butterflies. It was wonderful all these sights and all these people. It was a wonder why they didn't all flee to somewhere safe.

The city…I know that I wouldn't leave a city like this, I would do all that I can to make sure that it would stay afloat just one more year. Just one more…

We entered a lovely looking dress shop where a pair of small twins greeted us.

"Welcome!" They said together. "Let us guess, you're here for the festival and need a dress? Mmmhmmm we thought so, right this way, right this waaay!"

The left sister grabbed me, leaving the right one to push Vivian right into a changing station.

"State alchemist huh? You're rich! Good." She smiled sweetly. "With your long hair you'll look amazing in almost anything although I personally recommend white. It'll be neat! I promise I promise!"

I was poked, prodded, and shoved into many dresses each with complimentary shoes. She threw things left and right, complaining when I didn't think the dress looked good.

"Hey! I am not wearing something that barely covers my…" I looked down at my cleavage.

"Oh come on! If they can't see your pretty face than your cleavage will have to suffice!"

"Suffice!" Her sister shouted from the other dressing room.

I tried on another ten before I finally found one that I actually liked. It was Chinese style with a little bit of our flare. The dress's neckline clasped and went down into a sweetheart shape around my cleavage. My shoulders were left bare, but the design is what really got me. It was a white dress printed with a black tree going all the way up my thigh and around my body. Petals floated across the dress with a bit of glitter.

The only real objection I had was the thigh high slit on the left side.

My shoes were flats, plain black with a lovely silver anklet.

"You should just leave your hair down or stick hair sticks in it! I'm sure that you'll have them all drooling after you! Would you like to wear it out? I can just dispose of your other clothing, they're pretty-"

"That won't be necessary." I smiled. I actually liked the way I looked in this, it made me feel…kind of sexy. It's been awhile since I've worn anything close to this, in fact I remember the last fancy dress I wore was to…

Oh never mind!

To top it all off I purchased some lovely lacy rose gloves and crystal earrings. The young lady was nice enough to package everything for me in a neat little box. She even tied a bow around it.

I don't even want to look at the price Edward paid for all of this.

Vivian however decided that she would like to wear hers out. She skipped out of the dressing room in a gown that touched her knees. It was playful with ribbons on her hips giving her that much needed childish touch. Black with sleeves that nearly covered her hands, she loved it. It fit her well, and besides she looked adorable in it.

She did a twirl for me in a pair of heels that would put my flats to shame. How she could walk straight in them was beyond me.

"Well?" She asked as we walked down the street. Many turned their eyes to take a look at the playful newcomer. "Are we going to pick up some masks next?"

"Of course! You can't attend a mask festival and not show up wearing a mask! Who cares what Edward says…pipsqueak!"

"Watch it sis, if he hears you saying that, not even a mask can hide your identity."

We didn't have to go far to reach a nice little mask shop. When we opened the door it jingled to alert the workers. Cello music played in the background.

All around us were these beautiful masks. Some half faced, others shaped like different animals.

"A crow would be lovely for Edward." I muttered running my hand over a certain one that would really look decent on him. I found myself blushing at the thought of seeing the handsome alchemist wearing such an elegant mask despite what creature it displayed. The mask was beautiful with feathers peering out to make it seem like it really is a crow.

The beak was embroidered with gold colored string sending a certain shimmer effect to it. Under its carved out eyes was a small tear drop.

I kind of…wanted it, but honestly it really wouldn't work that well.

So I went in search of a lovely white mask that would suit me well.

Vivian had already decided on her mask. A half mask showing her beautiful eyes. It was simple and black made to look like bat wings on the edges.

I myself chose an elegant white mask embroidered with the same gold material as the crow mask. It looked to me to be a replica of the crow mask only using fluffy white feathers instead of the black feathers. The gold shimmered; underneath the eye was a star instead of a tear.

"Well, well, well I hope the two of you have found what you're looking for…it seems that you have. Excellent." The shop keeper was an old man with many wrinkles who wore bottle cap glasses. He handled his goods with fragile fingers. "I'm sure the two of you will be the stars of tonight's masquerade."

"Heh, all thanks to your lovely masks sir." Vivian complimented. She seemed genuinely happy which in return made me happy.

_I'm glad that she's over whatever was bugging her this morning…hmmm maybe I'll ask her about it later but for now I need a good long soak before I can actually go out and start._

Yes a soak sounded lovely.

Thanks to having planned absolutely nothing I was almost positive that we had checked into a different hotel than the men. So I asked the lady who called it 'confidential' information which I'm sure would have gotten her a good yell from Edward if she had said that to him when he was looking for someone.

It didn't really bug me. I got to take my bath, which was warm so I had no complaints. I mean skinny dipping to get clean was all fine and dandy but nothing beat this lovely hot bath right here. Considering how I could just sit and soak in it.

Too bad I was on a schedule. Night was coming fast which meant that people were about to start dressing up and heading out with their masks on. Vivian would kill me if I made her late for any of that.

So I used alchemy to dry and brush my hair. The dress was easy enough to wiggle into.

My mask went on by tying it in the back using the black silk ribbon that it was connected with. I looked at myself in the mirror a smile coming to my lips. Using some black charcoal I outlined my eyes and even bothered to apply a little pink to my lips.

_I'm going to have fun tonight and nobody is going to tell me that I can't! I'm going to dance until my feet hurt and eat a ton of delicious food._

Tonight I wasn't going to worry about consequences or any of that bad stuff. I was just going to be irresponsible and have some fun.

Even so I still grabbed my pocket watch and stuck it in a small clutch that I had snagged on the way to the hotel. It held my money anyways.

"Ready sis?"

"Was an hour ago!" She admitted with a smile.

So down the streets we went which were now lit by the many paper lanterns that hung from the wires and rope up above. Buildings were laced together with the rope each now wearing the paper lanterns. Some people carried their own lanterns each on a long rod of some sort.

People were filing out and it was gorgeous. Never before had I seen something so beautiful. Women danced with in their lovely dresses trying desperately to impress the grinning men behind those eerie masks. Anyone here…could be well anyone and that was frightening. I found myself shying away from some of the men wearing the masks just because their smiles gave me the creeps while what their eyes did to me, sent shivers of unpleasant Goosebumps down my arms.

It was only when we reached the square that things really started to seem more like a festival and less like a cult meeting.

People were dancing with the music that the earlier street performers were playing. They came together now to create this beautiful night.

Already people were lighting sparklers to dance with or just to wave around.

Even Vivian lit her own with delight. With the smoke she created a transmutation circle even though she knew that she couldn't activate the thing. She twirled causing the smoke to fly around her creating circles and loops as her arms went.

"Don't just stand there, dance!"

They pulled me into the crowd, my feet moved automatically with the one leading me. A man with long black hair whom I didn't recognize although I suppose it wasn't uncommon for people to just randomly grab a partner at these festivals, you weren't supposed to know who your partner was anyways so this only added to the fun.

Too bad I was a poor dancer even if my partner didn't notice. I allowed him to lead which he did without any effort at all. Like he had practiced just for this.

And just like that I was spun out and away from my partner only to have another grab me. Again a man I was sure that I didn't know. We danced and laughed saying silly things about one another. I had lost track of Vivian by the time he released me.

By then the festival had caught me. I was ensnared, all thoughts of fear and escape were now gone. I wanted to have fun so I did.

I grabbed my next partner and smiled when I saw him wearing a clown mask. "Well aren't you dashing?"

He laughed and at once I recognized him.

"Leonardo." I greeted at once.

His eyes narrowed, it was the only thing that I could see on his face. "You're not supposed to know that!"

"Yeah well your laughter gave it away. What about the other two?"

He shrugged. "I left them when Edward was snarling at some women threating all sorts of legal things on her if she didn't tell us if a certain black haired girl and her little sister checked in. I don't even know if he got the information or not!"

_I knew it._ "Yeah we're there." Apparently even though we're supposed to be the smart guys, we're rather idiots. If we can't even ask a certain question or figure out simple plans then maybe the military would be better off without us.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

I nodded. "A little too much actually."

"Don't get too carried away, I've seen the way some of these men are looking at you. It's…rather awkward…Edward would have socked some of those guys by now!"

"Doubt it, he'd probably be starring with disbelief." Yep sounds more like him. Besides he has no reason to smack any of these men.

"Believe what you want silly girl, but he looks after you more than you know. Despite you and your sister's claims to be able to protect yourselves, both brothers are always watching you both. Whether you notice them or not they're almost always watching," Leonardo titled his head slightly to the left indicating to a handsome blond wearing a half mask. It was simple with a ruby under the right eye in the shape of a tear drop. "Besides they'd have to be insane to want to mess with one of the Elric's girls!"

Before I could get the words out of my mouth I was spun right into the handsome blonde's hands. It took us a few seconds to get our footing right before we could get back into the swing of things. "Someone made their motives a little too clear."

"Was it that obvious that I wanted to be the next to dance with you?" He asked chuckling a bit like the shy younger brother he is. Heh, Alphonse…he's cute.

"No, Leonardo was just being a moron." I admitted brazenly. "He just said a few things that kind of got to me you know?"

"Like what?" Alphonse asked genuinely curious.

I shook my head. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"That's not the answer I was looking for!"

We both smiled despite ourselves. I couldn't help it, it was just too easy being friends with this goof ball. He's a very likeable person who could make friends with his exact opposite in seconds.

The two of us spent a considerable amount of time dancing and our usual talks. We told each other about how we spent our time. How Edward had chased a cat down the streets for stealing his steamed bun, only to end up getting tripped up by a certain girl who they've met before in this city. The two had disappeared after that leaving Alphonse to wander around with Leonardo.

Leonardo however had other ideas. He investigated each and every alchemic talent that they had run across. They seemed happy to comply; some even attacked Alphonse noticing his blond hair. They asked if he was the famous FullMetal alchemist.  
>All this was fine but I was starting to wonder where in the world Edward had run off to. What if…oh never mind.<p>

_Edward is an adult, he can do whatever he well pleases!_

That still didn't stop me from wondering.

"You dance pretty well, did you have festival back in your town?"

I nodded eagerly remembering the fond times. "Yep! In fact that was the first time I got up the nerve to dance with an actual male. My sister laughed when I stepped on his feet…it was a horribly embarrassing time now that I think about it."

"Thankfully you've gotten better!" He teased.

If it had been Edward who had said that, I would have snorted but this was Alphonse and I knew his teasing were all good at heart. "Yeah lucky for you!"

"That's alright I wouldn't really mind. I mean it's not like you would mean to step on my feet. People who take that to heart aren't exactly pleasant to be around anyway. They don't deserve your time!"

I hate how honest he is. He doesn't seem to have a filter for such things but maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Sometimes I wonder how Edward and Alphonse can be called brothers. They're so different it's odd.

_Just like my sister and I…_

I just knew that this would happen. I would start comparing us to the Elric brothers when we're nothing alike! Absolutely nothing! I'm almost positive that we haven't gone through even twenty-five percent of the things they've had to do.

_And yet Alphonse can still smile at me like this._

"You're probably bored I mean you always talk to me and whatnot, you should go and-"

"And you always do this," I smile. "Always, I know that you're just putting me in your best interest but did you ever think that I might actually enjoy your company Alphonse? I do, so please try not to worry about it."

"I'm just saying…you're going to be seeing me a lot more than you'd probably like to so maybe you should go and have some fun with someone else for a change."

The streets lights went out then leaving us left with people with their lanterns and the sparkles that never seem to stop.

People put out their lights, leaving just the sparkles and the moonlight to light our way.

_Good thing he can lead me. I would be lost without him right now!_

"Nervous?" Alphonse looked me in the eyes.

"If you're asking if I'm afraid of the dark than I'm sorry to disappoint you, I won't be clinging to you in fright any time soon." I smirked even though on the inside I was screaming at myself at the same time I was congratulating myself for saying something so bold! It wasn't even rude and yet here I was throwing myself out there as if I knew what I was doing! Perhaps it's because I'm with someone that I know.

Flirting had been nearly impossible for me and still in. The only flirting I can do is usually unintentional which often led to awkward situations that I don't know how to handle because I didn't even know how it ended up like that in the first place.

It's almost never worked to my advantage. I wasn't like my sister, even though I really wanted to be like her. I wanted to be able to flirt aimlessly and have a little fun with a complete stranger but I can't.

Perhaps it's because…I've always figured that I never had time to get involved with someone before. Always studying, giving my alchemy my all. It just…the equation never came out right when I actually thought about it.

But here I am dancing with a handsome, smart, well known alchemist that I just so happen to be traveling with.

"You okay?"

I realized then that I had stopped talking, let alone the fact that I was blushing like a school girl. I wondered if he could see it though, my blush, it was dark after all but I could still make out his face. It would only make sense that he could see mine as well.

Unless of course he's oblivious…which seems like Alphonse.

It made me wonder exactly how much experience Alphonse has with women. Surely a man like him…with his looks would attract a flock of women all eager to get to know the dashing alchemist and knowing him he would gladly talk to each and every one of them eager to please.

_Well that makes a bit of sense at least. For once something makes sense with these two!_

"I'm fine!" I spurt off when I realize that I had yet to answer him. Alphonse gives me a questionable look that tells me that he doesn't quite believe, but thankfully he leaves it alone.

"You're not getting lightheaded though right? I hear that some people can due to standing too much-"

"I'm not, really I'm fine." I assure him.

"Someone is hogging Alphoooonsse!" Vivian approached with a devil of a smile on her usually adorable face. She holds out a hand to Alphonse clearly expecting him to laugh it off and go off with her to dance the night away.

Alphonse had other ideas though. "She's not hogging me-"

"No, no she's right! I've taken up too much of your time, besides I want to explore a bit more. Maybe go for a ride on a gondola or something," I backed out of his hold, which wasn't very tight to begin with. He's awfully gentle. "You two have fun."

"You sure?" Once again he gave me that look. Reluctant.

I nodded, sure that I was making the right decision anyway.

"But it's dangerous! People are lurking be-"

With a turn I bolted, running through the crowd of people knowing that if I didn't get away he would only make up excuses for me to continue our extended dance that had lasted more than my fair share. Besides the other woman would want their turns with the mysterious handsome blond, considering how they weren't getting attention from our missing Edward.

So off I went down the streets heading for the river where people were releasing lantern boats. They were slowly filling the river with these cute little boats that carried a single lit candle.

I bought one to light myself borrowing a light from a woman who was showing her children how to light one properly without it burning the sail.

I used her technique so that my own wouldn't catch on fire, I could only imagine how embarrassing that would be. Considering how the children did it perfectly, besides if Edward were here then he would have never let me live it down!

I crouched to watch my little makeshift boat slowly drift away pushing a few along. This river quite possibly went all the way to the ocean…it made me wonder about how far the little boats go and if I should have wrote something on the sail just in case someone on the other side of the world found it and decided to investigate.

Just imagining the fact that someone else could be handling my little boat made me smile. I wouldn't have known what to write anyways, it would have soun0ded like a greeting from another planet knowing my imagination.

_That'd be just what we need, an attack on this beautiful city due to my scribbling's!_

"Hey lady, want a ride?"

_That voice…so this is where he's gone off to._

"Can you even drive one of these things? I mean without crashing into people and walls-"

"Of course I can drive it! You put the stick in the water and push it isn't that hard." Edward snorted.

That's reassuring.

I took his hand despite my survival instincts telling me to run and run fast. This was Edward Elric after all and I'm sure that if something went wrong he could fix it with little difficulty…

Right?

So of course thoughts of sinking, and then drowning flooded through me like the river itself.

"Any reason why you've made yourself so scarce this evening Elric?" I asked trying to make conversation. To be honest I was just curious.

"Edward, and I had to track someone down."

"Someone?" I inquired.

He smirked. "Interested?"

"No."

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Alphonse have been up to late in the night. You know on the train when you think that everyone else is asleep."

I snort. "If you knew that we're staying up so late than that means that you've been awake at some point, you should know what we've been up to. We talk…that's all there is to it. I find his stories interesting so I exchange a few of my childhood memories with him. Now cough it up."

"That's hardly what I wanted to hear and you know it." He tried to catch my eyes. I looked down at the water. Edward seemed to be right about the controls. They seemed fairly simple; the gondola itself looked sturdy despite being able to stay afloat. I liked it…the way it just glided across the water with ease.

"I can't give your information that isn't there Edward. I'm telling you the truth, all we do is talk. I would talk to you if you wanted to."

_That's not true. I don't think I could share some of my memories with Edward, just my fear of what he would think of some of them. Considering how most of them are childish and don't make me seem like the alchemist that I really am._

"I met her a long time ago, when I first arrived here. In fact it was after my first real mission that I wanted to stop here because you know it's a tourist spot and is on the way to Central no reason not to stop."

"So…you wanted to stop so you blew off your Central duties."

He nodded, unashamed. "Anyway while I was here I had to get a flu shot. The nurse was this really pretty girl by the name of Clara, she reminded Alphonse of mother so he instantly liked her. It turns out that this is a tourist spot because of a thief that goes by the name of Psiren. She uses alchemy to steal her artifacts-"

"That's horrible!" I piped up immediately.

Edward agreed with another nod. "That's what we thought. I was also accused of being Psiren despite being a male…idiots! They paid in ramen though, but anyway I made it my personal mission to catch Psiren to both clear my name and beat the snot out of her for using alchemy in such a vile way."

"Did you catch her?" I asked eagerly. I really hoped that he had. Just the thought of someone using alchemy like that made me want to go and find this lady myself.

"Yes and no, she gave me the slip. In the end I brought her to justice just like I said I would. She escaped soon after however…" Edward shrugged. "It's not like I knew that but whatever. So I thought I saw her and decided to investigate if it was really her or not. I spent the day with her chastising her and telling her what a wretch she is for using alchemy for such dirty things! She ended up telling me about how she quit, she didn't have a reason to continue for the city was sinking and would be gone soon enough. That alone had people kept people coming; of course she admits that every once and awhile she does still make appearances."

_It sounds like he really likes her…the way he keeps going on about her._

"She has a pretty name." I decided to say when silence came over us. I didn't like silence not when Edward was here, it just felt awkward I suppose.

With a flick of my ankles I kicked off my shoes to hang my feet off the edges and into the water. It sent ripples of Goosebumps up my legs due to the night's chill.

"You're going to catch a cold doing that." Edward muttered.

I shrugged lying across the seat. "That's alright-"

"No, it's not alright; now get your feet out of the damn water!"

"Why?"

"Because if you catch a cold than Leonardo and Alphonse are going to insist upon staying here for a few nights while you recover from your 'unexpected' illness. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught one due to that dress, didn't you think for a split second that you might need a coat?"

"Alphonse's coat doesn't go well with my dress-"

"Who cares!" I opened my eyes to glare at Edward who was shrugging his black jacket off as we spoke. It was then that I noticed…

That wonderful black crow mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking through that :3 hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter. Next week when I have the time most likely the weekend. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Luck to Have You

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Hey mom took me to CULVERS and they have wi-fi so taste the nummyness at the exact same time I upload. Butterburgers are awesome but not awesome for my laptop. Enjoy the early update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Lucky to have you<strong>

"Eh? When…ahhhh whatever." I didn't really care much about how I ended up in a bed in a hotel room that I didn't remember ordering. If I had drunk enough to get this stupid then I deserved whatever had happened last night.

My first thoughts were that I was still in that pretty dress I had spent a small fortune on, my shoe's whereabouts however were unknown at the moment. I didn't like them anyway.

However my clutch was another thing. I actually needed that, it contained my pocket watch and my gold. Knowing my luck my partner last night had figured that out by now and had made himself scarce.

Which would be highly unfortunate. It would take a hell of a lot of time to track this man down. If I remembered correctly the woman downstairs wasn't exactly friendly. I highly doubt that she'd allow me to just walk downstairs and demand where the man I came in with last night went.

Highly doubted it. Especially if Edward couldn't get her to talk.

_Oh yeah Edward. I remember him and that cute little gondola ride that he took me on. Our masks were a matching pair even though he didn't seem to notice. _

Did I go home with Edward?

_No…I remember getting off and him sprinting down the walkway chasing after some woman with a really neat mask on. She winked at him holding out a deck of cards as she dashed away from my companion._

That had been the end of that. So that means after that I had drank my heart out with some unknown masked man.

I wonder how much I ended up telling him. Did I spurt off about how I'm some nifty alchemist? Hmmm…

The door from the bathroom clicked open sending me diving off the bed in surprise. My head hit the floor with a zing of pain that had clearly been one of my better reactions.

_I'm such an idiot! It must seem like I'm still intoxicated or something-_

"Oh hey Alexandria, good morning. I hope you don't mind that I had taken the first shower…the water should still be warm. If it's not let me know and I'll fix that up right away."

_No way._

Perhaps it was expected that my so called partner turned out to be none other than Alphonse Elric.

"You alright? Sorry if I surprised you…I kind of expected you to still be sleeping to be honest." Alphonse had on a long white t-shirt over comfortable slacks. He was toweling off his long glistening blond hair with a white towel no doubt provided by that woman downstairs.

"Morning…" It sounded more like a question but he didn't mind. I noted the blanket on a nearby black couch. There was a pillow that had gone to this bed.

"Yeah…you wouldn't answer me when I asked you where you two had decided to stay. Your sister had run off with Leonardo and some other guy in a purple mask. Edward never came home so when I found you, you were tasting some wine from a nearby vendor. The vendor seemed rather captivated by you."

_Come again? A wine vendor…oh yeah! We shared a bottle of his finest as the fireworks lit up the sky. I remember now…hee. He gave me a kiss on the cheek when my pocket watch hit midnight!_

"He handed you over pretty easily after explaining who I was. You were pretty…far gone. It was pretty amusing actually."

I can only imagine.

"I had to carry you home…ummm on my back. You couldn't even walk; it must have been some good wine."

I nod, because it had been.

"It took you awhile but you eventually went to sleep hugging your pillow." Alphonse smiled at the memory of me cuddling it like one would a treasured stuffed animal.

And then I was laughing. It just irrupted from my mouth with a loud sound that made Alphonse twitch. I ended up holding my stomach to keep myself from hiccupping along with my laughter.

"Wh-What?" He asked, confused.

My laughter died down to mere snickering. Enough so that I could talk to him. "I love how innocent you are! Any other man would have surely taken advantage of the situation…unless of course you find me unattractive. If it's that then forget what I said!" Yes. Alphonse seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't lift a finger to a girl's cheek without making sure that she was willing to let him.

_So let's see that makes him: handsome, famous, and a gentleman…sounds a bit too sweet to be good._

Alphonse flushed scarlet telling me that I was indeed correct. "I-I…oh man. This situation sucks! I knew that I should have found brother…he would have found out where you were staying in-"

"I'm staying here actually. If I remember correctly I'm on the second floor with my sister. We figured the bigger the hotel the better service…minus that old crone downstairs-"

And just like that the door came open and in walked a groggy older brother. He took in the sight before him and nearly had a heart attack.

Horror crossed over Edward's face as he tried to think of the many situations that could lead to well…this. With a clenched fist his voice was horribly low. "You two have some fun last night?"

"Brother it-it isn-"

"Yeah. I drank my heart out and now I have a major headache. Seems like you did the exact same thing with worse sleeping conditions."

"You can say that again. I fell asleep in an alley way, or at least that's where I woke up."

"You're lucky that you still have your wallet!" Alphonse hissed. He couldn't believe how irresponsible his brother had been. He was usually irresponsible anyway but they had always been together so it usually worked itself out. "That was stupid."

"Yeah so was this." He pointed to me to indicate his point.

I rolled my eyes knowing that his story was a screwed up version of the actual truth. Really though what could he think? Alphonse had just come out of the shower while I'm on the floor still in the dress I wore yesterday. He must not have noticed the couch yet.

"I'm telling you that it isn't like that! I slept on the couch see!" Alphonse pointed rapidly. His brother was being an idiot and he didn't like it one bit.

I pointed as well, and then proceeded to crawl back up on the bed.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going back to bed. Get your ass out and find a different bed-"

"But Eddddwwaaarrrd." I moaned pulling the covers around myself.

Edward of course couldn't give a rat's ass if he tried. "No, now out!"

"I'm tired."

"Yeah well so am I."

"I'm a girl, you have to be courteous and let me have the bed. There's a couch over there-"

"The hell I do."

The covers went up and over my head as I tried to block out the annoying Elric brother.

Then in seconds there were no covers. At the very same time my covers disappeared I sat up to scowl at Edward. He was going to hear it. "All you ever do is sleep so losing a few hours won't hurt you! You've already stunted your damn growth-"

"Stop calling me small damn it! I'm not! You're just tall-"

I shot him another deadly look, and then headed for the shower to take Alphonse up on his offer. There was even a dress laid out for me, simple and white.

The water was still warm as I basked in the water. It was warm and welcoming with a lovely smell. The steam clouded the entire room making it hard to see when I got out to get dressed.

It fit perfectly even though Alphonse had probably just eyed it. With a smile I ran a nearby hair brush through my jet black hair. It fanned out in the back despite being wet.

"Shoes?" I asked when I came out. Alphonse had taken my absence as an opportunity to get himself together. He had tied a sweater around his waist making him look a little less sloppy. His hair was now tied back using a brown leather strap.

"Umm…that's a very good question. I'm not quite sure what happened to those you weren't wearing them when I found you."

_Oh wonderful, I kind of liked those._

"Fine, since Edward is being a stink pot-" A snort from the bed. "-you can take me out. Let's go Alphonse, we have to find my sister anyway and hunt down the man who dared to take her away into the night! It'll be an adventure! With food…" Yes, I admit that I hope the vendors are open.

My stomach even growled to let me know that it wanted food and it wanted it now.

If Alphonse heard he certainly wasn't about to let me know. We walked out with no complaint from him. I however wanted to stop by my room to pick up his bright red coat.

"I'll tie it around my waist." I said aloud just in case he was curious.

About half way there Alphonse kindly handed over my clutch. It still had everything left right where I remembered leaving it. I stashed my cash and watch in the coat.

"Thank you."

"Of course, the state wouldn't be too happy if you came back claiming that you had lost your pocket watch. In fact they might take away your license as a state alchemist." Alphonse nodded as if agreeing with himself. I had a theory that he really enjoyed talking, which was fine because I thought he had an excellent voice.

Maybe that's why I liked to talk to him so much. Besides the fact that his smile is super amazing and he's polite, I just like the way he puts things. I love the cute boyish tone of his voice, or how it got higher and how much faster he's able to talk when he's embarrassed or trying to fix a situation.

Alphonse is a good guy.

I'm glad that he's my friend.

"Food first, Vivian second?" He asked.

"Well…yeah. An adventure is no fun if you're hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"Sure am! Let's go find some steamed buns."

I chuckled at his eagerness.

So we tracked down that steam bun vendor who also treated us to some home brewed tea. I ate two of them while Alphonse ate three. He was about to help himself to another one when I stuck a skewer in his face. It was piled high with smoked chicken savored in some sort of tangy sauce that I hadn't bothered to inquire about what it was nor what it was made of.

All I know is that it was steaming and smelled heavenly.

Apparently Alphonse thought so as well. He took a bite without question, chewing, and then licking the sides of his mouth where some sauce had been led astray.

I took a bite off the stick as well then turned abruptly so that he couldn't see my no doubt messy face. The meat however was succulent and delicious, perfectly cooked and dripping with sauce. It was heavenly.

Good thing I had bought quite a few of them.

We sat together eating sweet meat with our home brewed tea. For dessert we sought out a little stand selling questionable cakes but decided to buy one regardless.

Alphonse bravely took the first bite, chewed, then decided that it was safe enough for me to eat.

I noticed that as we wandered around the markets Alphonse liked to touch things. He liked to feel the textures of each and every object that caught his eyes; he even liked to smell the items. Like candles, Alphonse really loved candles despite the fact that they're just scented hardened wax.

"Objects are what make our world interesting." Alphonse smiled warmly at the touch of some dried herbs. "If one doesn't learn to enjoy the things around us then they begin to take advantage of the fact that we have things. We have the ability to use our senses to the best of our abilities. I'm thrilled that I can feel the difference between hot and cold, that I can get close to you and be able to smell whatever you've gotten yourself into lately."

_He's so…mysterious. I don't understand him, apparently he use to walk around in a metal suit. I want to ask…but I can't._

Perhaps it's because I'm afraid of what he might say.

I'm afraid that this innocent cute alchemist…won't be so innocent to me when I've found out what he's done.

But that shouldn't matter! No matter what he's gone through he's Alphonse Elric to me. He's the boy that smiles at me whenever I do something right and also the boy who sighs often when I've overstepped my boundaries.

He's never yelled at me but instead he's saved me.

I barely know him, and yet I feel as though I've been friends with him for a very long time.

"And besides if something smells good, why not take the time to enjoy it?" He asked.

"You're an odd one Alphonse, but I like you. Your right, if something is enjoyable then we should take our time and enjoy ourselves," I held out my hand to the curious blond alchemist. "So let's enjoy each other's time."

I don't understand why he blushed the way he did but I do know this. His hand was warm. It fit comfortably in my own and didn't try to hurt me. His hand handled my own like one would a precious doll.

I liked being appreciated, even if he didn't understand what he was doing. Maybe he didn't even know that he was doing this.

"Is there anything else you two did while here besides chase that haughty nurse around?"

Alphonse freaked instantly, claiming that she isn't haughty that she's just…a thief who managed to trick them. That was all.

He failed to mention that she was beautiful and had a lovely rack, but I didn't point any of this out.

"One of my favorite snacks in this world is shaved ice with syrup. It's just so sweet…although terrible for me! When I first began my alchemy that was one of the first things that I learned to do. I turned a block of ice into nothing but shaved ice. My sister use to have me do it all the time, she wanted to see me do it," I smiled fondly. "Still I remember loving every time she ran to me begging me to make her some shaved ice, I would act like it was some big deal but honestly I was happy. I was thrilled to have something that she could look up to. It made her want to do it as well."

"She was like mother than. My brother and I would use alchemy just to show it to our mother who was always so impressed. She loved it and kept encouraging us to make even more and better things."

Even though Alphonse smiled, his hand was squeezing mine tightly.

I pretended to ignore it just to make him comfortable. "You two are prodigies. Any mother would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, she always told us how proud she was of us-"

"Other than that," I tried to catch his eyes, but he didn't seem to want to look into my own. So I said it anyway. "I think that she would be proud to have you two for who you guys are. Despite how much of a jerk Edward can be, he's a hard worker and worries constantly. You're a great person Alphonse and your smile I swear could save a thousand lives. You two would make any mother proud, alchemy or no alchemy…"

"Alexandria you re-"

"HEY!" And just like that our little moment was ruined. I had let go of Alphonse's hand to charge after a boy holding onto my sister's hand.

With a temper worse than a bull's I stormed after them a mother' bears aura following me.

Vivian shivered then turned around only to see me stalking after her. She smiled warmly until she seen the look on my face.

"Uh-oh…" She whimpered.

"Uh-oh?" The boy asked.

I nearly snarled my line. "Yeah. Uh-oh."

The boy turned around with a smile as innocent as the sun but I knew that if you got too close to the sun then you burned. "He-H-Hey."

"Vivian! Where have you been?"

"I…dunno…you know around and stuff-"

"Don-"

"Well, since you were all woozy woe, I decided to leave you to Alphonse who I knew would take care of you, my beloved sister!" Despite her kind voice, she was smiling warmly at me though devilish.

She was inquiring that in my intoxicated state that I might have gotten a little too cozy with a certain blond alchemist. "You know better than to just run off in some foreign city with some foreign boy in a mask! I thought-"

"But nothing happened. He's a gentlemen. A gentlemen!"

I narrowed my eyes displaying my doubt.

That's when good ole Alphonse decided to put his two cents in. His smile was impeccable as he talked to Vivian telling about how dangerous it could be and that I was merely being an overprotective sister. That she was lucky to have such a caring sister and should understand my need to protect her from the male anatomy.

Okay so he didn't say anatomy.

Vivian nodded, pouted, displayed her discomfort, and kept insisting that this kid called Ele was a good guy who was a lot of fun to hang out with. She told us that he hadn't done a dang thing to her except hold her hand and tour her around the city which she had asked for anyway.

I still didn't like him and if Alphonse didn't he didn't say so. So if Alphonse felt like he could trust this kid then I wasn't going to say a dang thing.

"Fine. Have your little tour and then I want you back at our hotel by nightfall, understand? Good." I marched away without actually hearing an answer from her.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as I walked away. I wanted to turn around and tell her that I loved her back but honestly I wasn't in the mood. Besides she knows I love her.

Alphonse jogged to catch up to me before slipping his hand back in mine and pulling me along without any set destination. Before I knew it we were running and running fast through the streets going nowhere in particular.

We ran through the streets dancing between people to avoid being knocked over. Through the streets and around corners, away we went laughing.

I was out of breath when we finally stopped. For some reason I felt better. Like it didn't matter if Vivian was with someone, someone other than myself. She could have fun with other people and I didn't have to act like some overprotective mother with too many thoughts.

Alphonse had to have noticed this for he was laughing. Just laughing like I had told some super amazing joke, so I joined in between rapid breathes. We laughed for goodness knows how long.

"You know," I sat along one of the riverbed edges, my shoes off to the side with my feet dangling in the nice warm water. The sun had done its job well it felt like a nice bath that had mellowed out. "I use to have…someone to smile at besides her. I use to, but now I don't. I don't need anyone like that for I have my sister or at least that's what I keep telling myself."

"You're not just talking about a friend are you?" Alphonse asked. He wasn't sitting, just standing beside me looking up at the sky as if it really did have all the answers.

I nodded because he's right.

"He…was someone that I thought I loved deeply, no that's not right. More like I thought that he loved me deeply and yet I was wrong. Horribly wrong. If you don't mind I'd actually rather not talk about him." Yeah…I'd rather not.

"We don't have to talk about anything if you just want to sit here. I find that sitting by a river helps in fact that's what I would always use to do when I got sad or frustrated." Alphonse admitted.

I'm not sure how long Alphonse and I stayed like that, but I knew that the sun was going down when he sat next to me and calmly put an arm around my shoulders as I began to cry unseen tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Read and review. Okay I'm gonna go eat now :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**I'm done eating O_O. Aside from some fries. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Brothers<strong>

"Brother I…" Alphonse really didn't know how to explain what he felt to his older brother when he figured that his brother had never felt this way before either. He had gone over it thousands of times in his head about what and how to tell his brother about this newfound feeling, but to be honest he was a little bit scared about what his brother might think. He knew that his brother didn't like the feisty black beauty. No matter what Alphonse came up with he figured his brother wouldn't be happy at all! "I uh…ummm I-"

"Get out with it Al!"

For some reason Edward chose now of all times to be in a grumpy mood.

Alphonse thought to himself about his timing was rather impeccable. "I uh…I…I like Alexandria, a lot. I mean…it's kind of hard to explain but, I know that I like her." This was not in any of the scripts that he had procured in his head. He was to sound confident and right, but now he just sounded like a child with a secret.

"I figured that out already when you stood up…you're not just talking about as a friend are you Al?"

Al shook his head shamefully. It's not like he could help how he reacted to her sweet voice or how just a few hours ago he wanted to do more than just wrap an arm around her to comfort her. He wanted to kiss away her fears and her awful memories that she had conjured at the very thought of that person without a name.

He desperately wanted her to smile at him again without that pain in her eyes, to have her laugh with him over nothing at all.

All this over just a few days.

"Al, that's…just fine I guess." Edward shrugged like it really was no big deal. His mood had instantly mellowed out at the look on his younger brother's face.

"Wh-Wha-What? You're not angry!"

"No, I'm not angry. There's nothing holding you back is there? You're not in the military so she won't affect your job nor will you affect hers, in fact you might actually be beneficial to her career." Edward scratched his head trying to think of the words that would make his brother a bit more comfortable. The words couldn't form, there was nothing. Except maybe…"Nothing is out to get us anymore Al, you two can live safely and besides if anything threatened her the both of you make an excellent team. Face it Alphonse you're not some little kid anymore."

And just like that Alphonse was smiling like he understood it all.

He was smiling because he knew his brother was right. There was nothing out there to prevent him from getting close to anyone. Not even the military could look down on their relationship.

Nothing was standing in his way from taking what he wanted.

Except…how she felt of course. Which could be a horrible problem.

"What do I do now?" He wondered aloud.

Edward yawned, crisis having been averted. "The heck if I know. Women are weird, buy her something expensive that's what Winry always has us do whenever she decides to visit."

That didn't sound like something that Alexandria would enjoy. Every girl likes some sort of expensive item, but…she likes simple things as well. Like that chicken soaked in sauce.

"I've got it!" Alphonse smiled, proud of himself.

Edward eyed his brother like one might a mental patient. A man in love was a dangerous and slightly delusional man indeed.

I kind of just…want to lay here and sleep all night and perhaps all day tomorrow. Yeah that would be nice, I can see why Edward does this all the time. I could get use to just laying here and trying to sleep my problems away.

Not that I had any present problems.

Equivalent exchange, if one has good memories and recalls them often then surely one would recall the bad ones just as often.

I thought that maybe just maybe I had gotten around that. That after I became some hot shot state alchemist then I could just forget about him and forget about that feeling of wanting to take care of someone.

To forget how wonderful it felt to see them smiling happily at me when I told them something nice. Maybe becoming a state alchemist was a terrible idea after all. The money was certainly more than worth it, but I would probably never find that certain someone and even if I did, I'm traveling.

It's not like I can burden the Elric brothers any more than I already have. Knowing Edward the way I do he would just drag me back to Central kicking and screaming if I even considered staying in one place without his permission.

I have no freedom I was a fool to think that maybe I would.

"Ummm…Alexandria." A few knocks, but I had recognized the voice immediately. "May I come in?"

"The door is unlocked." I sat up so that he wouldn't think that I had just been laying there like the lazy alchemist I've become.

"You know you shouldn't leave the door unlocked, what if I had been a thief?"

I held out my hands so that he could see my tattoos. "Then I'd say 'Freeze! Wanna be a dead thief?' all stupid like."

"Figures, someday Alexandria there will come a time when you can't protect yourself. You'll be left frightened and-"

"Then you'll protect me won't you Alphonse?" I asked just to throw him off.

Alphonse nodded all serious like. "Of course, if you'll let me that is."

"I'm already in your debt."

"Your debt is my debt so it doesn't really matter to me. Besides what are friends for?"

"This clearly." It sounded perfect to me.

Alphonse frowned then like I had said something wrong, something off. He did consider us friends right? "I've brought you something; it should cheer you right up."

A snow cone topped with what looked like strawberry juice. It sat in a perfect little ice bowl to keep it cold.

"You didn't have to." I was already mentally drooling though.

"It's only natural to want to cheer up someone you care about." He sat beside me so that I could devour my snow cone. He had even remembered a spoon.

I suppose it is only natural, yeah that sounded right. Whenever Vivian would get sad I would want to cheer her up using any method that I had. She really liked it when I made sculptures so that's what I did.

"Alexandria," I glanced at him with the spoon still in my mouth. He was fiddling with his hands like he was nervous. It's not like I had said anything to put him in this state, had I? "I'm going to help you forget, this man whoever he is. I'll be the one here to smile with you even though nothing has been said, the one to laugh with you even though no one has told a joke, I'll be here to hold you when you're feeling like this and to make you snow cones upon demand. I want to be…so please let me."

It took a few seconds for my usually fast brain to take in what I had just heard. That he…

My spoon dropped back into my makeshift ice bowl so that I could lean towards him, slowly so that he knew what my intentions were.

_I could be wrong! I could be horribly wrong about what he was talking about and yet here I am ready to kiss his words away, don't be an idiot Alexandria!_

I was, I was being an idiot! I shouldn't be doing this, so I went to draw back and found a rather warm hand coaxing me back forward underneath my chin.

My lips touched his softly, gently, lightly pulling his own lips towards mine. It was a sweet kiss, innocent and I slightly wondered if this was Alphonse's first or not. Surely it couldn't be, I would have to ask him that later.

"Mmm, you're right it is really sweet." Alphonse smiled warmly at me.

I nodded knowing exactly what he meant but quite possibly talking about two different things. "Want some more?"

For once Alphonse and I didn't talk to each other very much.

What was I going to do before Alphonse came over? Something to do with…right.

I was going to take a nap…was. The idea of lying down next to the handsome alchemist was certainly tempting but my stomach had growled signaling for me to hit the streets despite the time and find myself something to eat.

Besides it's much too late to be napping I should be sleeping, but no. I had been too busy doing something else.

Not that I'm going to complain.

Alphonse had gone back to his own room flushed scarlet from our kisses he wished me a happy goodnight and sweet dreams.

My mind had wandered over to what Edward and Vivian would think, but then decided that I didn't give a rat's ass about what they thought and if they thought something terrible then they could both take a cold dip in a river of their choosing.

But for now I think I'll go and get something yummy to eat. Hopefully the vendors were still open.

The entire street was alive just like it was last night. This city seemed like it never slept. People were out and about still buying things for dinner; they stopped to mingle with each other some looping their arms through each other's.

I pulled on Alphonse's coat, pulling the hood up and over my head.

Speaking of mingling, I haven't seen Leonardo all day. Perhaps he got so caught up in this city that he doesn't want to continue traveling along with us.

Whatever the reason, I'm sure that I'll see him again.

"Back again miss?" The bun seller asked. I was surprised to see him open so late at night.

"Yeah…I eat more than I should sometimes heh."

"No friend? Where's your sweetie?"

I find myself blushing. "He's at home."

"Go ahead and take two then, my treat. We only have so many days left so why not give when we can?" The man smiled warmly at me. He placed the hot buns in a bag which I graciously accepted.

"Thanks so much."

Just the fact that I had said something like that…something that I haven't said in a long time. It sent my heart a flutter. I use to tell myself that I would never get this again, that I would never be looking forward to seeing anyone and having them to myself. It would be just my sister and I, which is all that I believed I needed.

Even though I knew that Alphonse was more than likely asleep by now, I found myself walking a little bit faster to get back to the hotel. The sun was slowly going down to the point where the street lamps were now lit.

When I first heard the sound of footsteps behind me I didn't really think much of it. Until they got faster. This eventually got faster.

I never did feel the need to run, my first instinct was to whip around and whop the crook with my bag of steamed buns.

Alphonse's coat nearly caused me to trip as I turned around.

A nose met mine with a smile coming from the other end.

"You've got steamed buns!" Vivian giggled. She walked around me, leaping up onto my back apparently now too lazy to run.

She ate a bun being unnaturally careful so that she wouldn't drop any on my head.

"So Ele…who is this kid anyway?"

"Remember that mask shop that we went into?" She seemed all too happy to answer me. "That's his grandfather. He noticed my mask and complimented it saying that without a doubt it hid a beauty far more precious than the mask. Isn't that romantic?"

I smiled. It did sound kind of nice, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. "So you spent today with him?"

"Yep, he walked me back to my hotel last night, which you never showed up in! Honestly you do hog Alphonse it's not very fair sis, he's the only brother that won't bite your head off!"

_Yeah, he is._

I contemplated whether or not to tell her what I was doing after I had met her. I wondered what her reaction would be like!

"He's just…really, really nice. Oh sis I don't want to leave! I fell in love with this city…plus now there's this cute boy Ele!" Her hold tightened on me. "I should have never signed up with the military and moved here instead! It would…have been so much better. This sucks! There isn't a military station here at all, they only have local police!"

"You and I both know that this city is a lost cause-"

"No it's not! I know it's not, it's just that our alchemists are too lazy to come and help fix the place. I bet that if we built some sort of support beams down to the bottom of the ocean that we could easily lift this city!"

It would never work. That would screw up so many things, for one it would break the train tracks thus causing Central to be even pissier about this place. "We don't even know how deep the ocean is. It would take several tries…there are so many things that can go wrong, it would take more than just dirt…if we could import steel than maybe, but I doubt they're going to want to spend that kind of money on a sinking city that we don't even need."

"Think about it! Think about Mustang…" Vivian smiled prettily. I knew that she had done it because I had.

It was time to crash into the Elric's bedroom.

I took off on a sprint despite the fact that we were nearly there. Up the stairs and down the hall.

Vivian took out her pencil, drawing a small transmutation circle. She lit it alive, throwing us backwards as the door exploded in shards of wood.

"Whatzat!" Edward came flying out of the bedroom looking madder than a diseased bull.

Alphonse however was already running down the hallway, only skidding to a stop when he noticed us on the floor laughing our happy asses off.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Edward snarled. He stomped towards us steaming. "Ever heard of I don't know knocking? No you two probably haven't! I'm sick of the two of you, who blew up the damn door?"

We both pointed to each other like we always did whenever our alchemy got one us in trouble.

"That was…reckless. You could have hurt yourselves, brother is right all you had to do was knock. We would have opened the door." Alphonse let out a yawn like a bomb hadn't just gone off.

Sis already had her answer. "Bazaam! Like that! You see Alphonse I had to!"

"And why's that?"

"Yes," Edward crossed his arms. "Enlighten us."

And that she did. "You see our news is so explosive that we just had to make something explode!"

"Like that!" We both shouted.

Apparently making doors explode isn't just funny, it's loud. People were already filing out of their rooms to get a good look at the mess. By then however, the brothers had pulled us in the room and fixed the door with a clap. No one would know it had been this room…or hopefully not.

Vivian and I sat on the only bed in the room, Alphonse took his position on the couch, leaving Edward to lean against the door all 'I'm cool and pissed off' like.

"So what's this explosive news of yours?" Alphonse asked trying to move this along before Edward killed us both.

"We're going-"

"She's pregnant!" Vivian shouted just for kicks. She fell in a horde of obnoxious giggles; suddenly I felt the urge to kill my own sister.

It was worth it though to see Alphonse's and Edward's faces. Edward looked like he wanted to kill his brother, while Alphonse was rubbing his head furiously trying to figure out how mere kissing could have gotten me pregnant.

"I AM NOT!" I shouted back at my sister before tackling her. We wrestled for a good five minutes leaving the brothers to calm back down and resist killing us.

Once more we sat this time I was speaking. "We have a plan to save Aquroya. It'll be a good mark on your reports and we'll have saved a fallen city. That sounds wonderful right, and I know what you're going to say next besides 'I knew they were insane' or something like that."

"And what's that?" Edward asked very much doubting my words.

I made an Edward face back at him. "That Mustang will never in a million years want to budget such a ridicules fail worthy plan."

"Exactly, so thanks for stopping by and waking up the whole entire floor but-"

"I'm not done!" I got a scowl for cutting off the famous alchemist. "Tell me Edward, what does Mustang love more than anything?"

"Besides Riza." Vivian snickered like it was a joke.

Edward answered immediately. "A promotion because he's a greedy sly fox with a God complex."

"Exactly. Think about it Edward! He'll be a hero of this town if he personally oversees this project himself, he could gather all the state alchemists who he thinks can handle a task such as this, somehow leak his plans to the press, and walah instant fame. He'll be booming with titles that state that he'll be a future savior of this well-loved city. Well it was loved…until people noticed how much it was sinking."

Edward was thinking. I could see it through his plans rushing through his head at the thoughts of doing something this big again. We could pull it off, he knew this. I could see that he knew it.

And Alphonse did to.

"Brother?"

"We need to hurry to Central. As soon as we can, get your crap ready we're leaving asap in the morning!"

"Like that!" Vivian cheered happily. Only I understood why she was so happy.

She raced out of the Elric's room to go and pack.

With a smile to Alphonse I whisked myself out of their room, Edward was on the floor drawing up plans already.

I found Vivian on my bed looking at me with that smile. With a nod, she headed for the window, opening it, and leaping out.

I knew that she wouldn't fall or get herself hurt.

Now, how am I supposed to sleep when my head is buzzing like this?

* * *

><p><strong>I should be able to update this weekend. I get paid this week so it's a bit hectic XD<strong>

**ACT'S tomorrow yaaaaaay**

**See ya**

**Read and review and thank you for reading thus far.**


	7. Chapter 7 Catching a Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**It's the weekend and I am thrilled to have picked up some hours for work. :3 **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> **Catching A Cold**

"And where in the hell have you been?" I asked as Leonardo finally decided to join us. He looked absolutely awful when he had finally caught up to us at the train station. Vivian had also arrived shortly after him her face aglow.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Leonardo groaned as if he had a hangover. Which just looking at him made me think that he could very well have said hangover.

We left it at that as we boarded the train. Today though I took a seat next to Alphonse like this was natural instead of sitting of next to my sister. She smiled like she knew it all along.

Vivian plopped herself down next to Edward. She ended up being squished between both him and Leonardo.

"You what?" Leonardo asked once again. Despite how dead he looked he seemed thrilled to hear news about saving this city. It was like he had been hoping that we would come up with something like this to save the city.

Edward was busy jotting things down in Vivian's sketchbook having not had the chance to grab one for himself. She had whined for a good minute before just accepting her fate, she still watched him like a hawk to make sure that he wasn't going to let his eyes stray onto to her sketches. No one was allowed inside that sketchbook.

"We're going to need steel and lots of it. The military will just have to provide us with it, materials." I was already doing the same as Edward. Drawing up images of the things that I wanted to bring to life.

"Someone will need to do maintenance though." Leonardo sighed.

"All this rides on the fact that if Central isn't interested in the project then we're screwed. If it is then it's a go! We're saving a town damn it."

Alphonse shrugged. "Yeah but it's not like Aquroya has anything that'll benefit the military."

"But it'll benefit the people, with Edward our Hero of the People on the project, then surely nothing can get in our way." I smiled fondly at the nickname. Hero of the People…he was a good person after all. Underneath all that hotheaded temper there is a great person.

"It'll work, we just have to convince Mustang." Another smile went to the handsome Flame Alchemist. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Central!" I cheered as if I hadn't been here in years.

"Isn't there anyplace that she doesn't get excited about? We could take her to a total dump and she'd still call out its name like it's the best place on this planet." Edward snorted.

Alphonse shrugged not really caring. He thought it was good to get excited about things as simple as arriving at a new destination. There weren't many things in this world that one could get excited about not with all the terrible things that have happened recently.

The world was still slowly trying to heal and yet here she was running about laughing and spinning in circles with ideas no doubt whipping through her mind. She was here to do something, her and her sister both.

All he could do was watch and offer some friendly advice.

"Alphonse!" I ran to him to grab his hand. "Are we all just going to stand here or are we going to go and make a difference? I know your use to this kind of thing, but I'm not! So let's go. Come on. Move your feet faster!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Slow down before you trip!"

To be honest I was doing it on purpose. I wanted an opportunity to grab his hand to pull him along like he always seems to be doing to me. Sure I was high off my new 'save the world' (okay so it's not quite save the world) buzz, but I can still act civil. I need to anyway in order to talk to Mustang.

"I'm not going to triiiip-" Of course I would have to say that as I'm falling.

Thank goodness I had ahold of Alphonse. With one good jerk I was back up on my feet falling the other way straight into a nice warm embrace. It made me wonder if he had done that on purpose or not.

Edward's snort told me that he had.

"You alright?"

"I certainly prefer you over the floor. Your right, I should slow down." We could stop and stay like this for a while, I wouldn't mind one bit.

"Let's go Romeo, or have you forgotten that I have a job to do?" Edward grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him along.

It jerked me along to for I refused to let go of Alphonse's hand. We only let go when we actually reached headquarters. Many soldiers greeted us, Vivian would salute back just for fun. She snickered when they smiled back at her.

"Call Mustang up and let him know we're here-"

"No need, he's expecting you anyways."

Edward twitched at that but said nothing.

Leonardo however was thrilled. He was everywhere at once flying to each officer and talking to every state alchemist that we encountered. He was here and then there, then everywhere. We really couldn't keep track of him as he ran left and right until finally toppling into an alchemist that I didn't recognize.

"Oof! Oh my…h-h-hi m-my apologies." He looked shocked from having knocked over a pretty lady. I don't think I've ever seen him act this way around a girl, he's always so confident.

She rubbed her head even though she had fallen on her backside. With a flourish she pushed up her small round glasses.

What I had found odd about her was the fact that she had this deep blue hair. It reminded me of blueberries in an odd sort of way. Small, shorter than Vivian and way shorter than any of us, she looked more like a real child than a state alchemist.

Her pocket watch dangled from her pocket, she wasn't wearing a military uniform instead she was wearing a white research coat.

Leonardo crouched to offer her a hand and even a few words. "You wouldn't happen to be Gloria would you?"

"Why yes I am." She pushed up her glasses once more despite having just done that. "Also known as the Growth Alchemist."

"I know. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Have you now? Why that's very flattering, I don't recognize your face so I must apologize."

"Don't! You-you wouldn't. I'm from Stier, a state alchemist wannabe."

"We all start out as wannabes, only those with enough experience, talent, and perseverance will make it to the top!" She took his hand allowing him to pull her up. She literally was as tall as an average eleven year old. I didn't have the guts to ask her how old she really was though, Edward seemed happy to see her though.

"Hey there short stuff, how's the research coming along?"

"I got my hair turned blue…really Edward? Short stuff? After all the names that you've gotten called that's all that you can come up with?"

"Heh, heh yeah it's nice to see you again too." The two were really smiling at each other. Edward could be her father in height. "Working hard as usual I see, what the heck are you doing up here instead of in your greenhouse?"

"Well you see…I need coffee. I was on my way up to get some from mess, besides Mustangs needs to see me at least once a day to make sure that yes I am still breathing and no one of the plants have not ate me yet."

Alphonse and I really couldn't find words to say. He was probably still trying to figure out where he had seen her, and if he has ever seen her.

"Oh wow! Alphonse you really are looking good. That's wonderful!" She rushed over to examine the younger alchemist. Like a hawk she circled him gushing about how good it was to see him and how she knew that he would look almost exactly like his older brother. "You would look very nice with orange hair!"

I frizzled at the thought. Edward was snickering to himself while Alphonse tried to politely turn down her offer without offending the eccentric alchemist.

"Well you see-"

"Don't like orange? I can do any color you want, you and your friends! Why she'd look lovely with blue hair don'tcha think?"

"Blue?" I asked just to be curious.

She nodded excitedly. "I extract the color from fruit and other plant materials then make a nice think, dark dye that we use to turn your hair a lovely color. It's completely safe and all natural!"

It was neat. I had to give her that.

"Sorry Gloria but I like my hair color." I gave her a smile that she returned with eagerness.

"I totally understand. Goodness I need to calm down, sorry about that. I've been awake for way longer than I should be." She rubbed her eyes after removing her glasses.

She certainly did seem like a little trooper high off coffee and yet tired because of the same reason.

Leonardo zipped back into the picture by smoothing in next to her. Like a gentlemen he offered his arm to her. "How about that coffee? There's a few things I'd actually like to discuss with you."

"I'm game. You guys should come and see me before you set off again with whatever the heck it is you guys are working on now. Jeez you guys just keep doing stuff and yet here I am sitting in my greenhouse vegetating…no pun intended."

She must be really tired.

We left them to that heading down the hall to knock on Mustang's door.

"Come in." Came his lazy reply.

Inside we found him with a pen furiously running over papers as he scratched his name and wrote reports. He signed his name without even reading what he was signing. For all he knew he could be signing millions of sens away.

"What is it FullMetal I'm busy!" Continuing to sign, Edward prodded me forward.

I gave Edward a nasty look. Not really knowing how to approach my superior with such a big project I decided to be blunt. "We want to save the sinking city of Aquroya."

"No way in hell. It's not possible-"

"Excuse me sir but I think it is."

Mustang blinked, placed his pen back on his desk and eyed me. "You better not be wasting my time Alexandria."

"Trust me sir, I'm not."

I took a seat with Edward by my side. Together we told Mustang of our plans. Vivian would jump in to emphasize about the importance of this all. She especially emphasized how important the papers would think this would be.

The entire time Mustang nodded and acted like he gave a damn.

"You're telling me that you want me to stick my neck out there and guide a bunch of skilled alchemists to a fallen city? You want me to fund this entire project for a maybe?"

I nodded. "It doesn't have to be a maybe if you get the right alchemists. You've seen the things that the alchemists of this day can do. What we all can do if we just try, give us the materials to do so Mustang and you'll be rewarded. We all will."

"Do you realize that we could completely miss and sink on this?"

"Yes, I do. I have all the confidence in this world that you won't let it be." I did.

Roy thought on it for a total of two and a half minutes before sighing like he was going to tell us that we were all insane. Instead he called for Riza and told her to get a list of all the alchemists currently stationed in Central. She dutifully went to do with a simple 'sir'.

"And you FullMetal, I want you and the sisters to stay here in Central until we're ready to move out. I need to get this cleared, until then get me my reports and you two can help out around my office. You'll find uniforms in your designated rooms. Dismissed."

A sour look came over Edward at the thought of wearing a uniform.

As soon as I opened the door Alphonse was on us asking how it went. We told him of our success which made him beam at us telling us about how he couldn't wait to pitch in. As soon as the volunteer list came out he would put his name down. Being and Elric brother certainly had its high end points.

"Sis…do we really have to get into those stuffy blue uniforms? I don't wanna, there's no way that I'm going to look good in it. I hate Mustang." Vivian was all doom and gloom the whole way to our assigned room.

The uniforms didn't look all that bad on us. The only objection I had were the boots. I absolutely hated boots. I'd prefer sandals, that'd be a laugh! The military troops marching to battle wearing sandals instead of black boots.

Despite her complaints, Vivian didn't look half bad. Personally though I didn't see how someone could look anything but professional in a military uniform. Even Edward looked charming in his uniform. He was still struggling with all the buttons claiming that it clearly wasn't meant for easy on easy off crap and that there was no reason to wear so many damn buttons.

I however found it hilarious to watch him fumble with the buttons. At least he was trying to put it on right instead of smiting Mustang by wearing it open and loose on purpose.

"Gotta love a girl in uniform." I snickered as we approached. Edward completely ignored the both of us muttering a 'yeah right' under his voice. "Well we're off to Mustang's office to do his paper work no doubt while he snoozes or reads the damn newspaper. What about you?"

"Lounge around and do absolutely nothing." Edward smiled.

Vivian growled under her voice. "Nu-uh! Liar!"

"Your right, I'll probably hang out in the library or something. All I know is that I can't leave Central."

"Let's all hook up later!" Vivian suggested.

"As if, I'm not hanging out with the two of you when I can be off snoozing."

"Edwards a jerk face!"

"Vivians an energetic monkey!"

"Rather be a monkey then a jerk face!"

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

"Monkeys are proven to be intelligent!" She took off on a run for Edward sprang after her determined to catch the little freak. People dove out of their way already knowing of the blonde's temper.

_Those two._

"I don't know about hanging out with Edward, but I'd say you and I have plans tonight." I say brazenly.

Alphonse smiled. "Do we?"

"Yeah, you don't know it yet but you're taking me out. So think hard on where you're going to take me and I'll catch up with you later."

"You better."

_Great what do I do now? I can't just turn around and leave…can I?_

It's been so long since I've been in…well this kind of thing. I didn't know what the heck to do! That day…it had been an impulse! A spur of the moment, yes that moment had totally called for a kiss!

_Does this moment? Oh holy hell-_

Engulfed in a tight hug was the exact opposite of what I was thinking. He did seem like a hugger now that I think about it. I guess when you're stuck in a metal body, the need for human contact increases immensely and what's better than a hug?

"Hey Alphonse."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me is this a hug or are you trying to restrain me?" I snickered. I couldn't move my arms from my side! It was cute in a way.

What was really cute was the way he got all flustered after that. How instantly his hold went slack so that I could hug him back.

_Oh God he smells good. Despite being on a train for goodness knows how long._

"I'll look forward to later."

"Me too."

We departed with him running the opposite way.

I was unfortunately correct about me doing all his damn paper work. It was review after review of useless crap. Every once and awhile he'd send one of us to get him coffee, not like Vivian was even doing anything. She was sketching and pretending to work. Every once and awhile she'd read a paper and nod all smart like.

Roy took a nap half way through my shift making me want to wake him up and tell him where he can cram all these damn papers.

"Hey Colonel. Guess who I just saw in the hallway? FullMetal! Ha he's grown, but I bet you already knew that." In walks a lazy, but fairly tall lieutenant who I actually recognized due to his cigarette hanging out his mouth. I couldn't remember if he was actually allowed to smoke or not, but considering how this is the Flame Alchemist's office…it probably wasn't a problem.

"Do I need to tell you that your habit is going to kill you?" Roy grumbled.

Havoc acted as if he didn't even hear his superior speak. "So anyway I say to him 'hey you've gotten taller, almost didn't recognize you'. He swung at me! He actually took a nice swing at me like he was going to actually hit me, that kid has a temper….heelllloooo I didn't know that you were hiring new office ladies. The names Havoc and you two are…who?"

"My names Vivian…" Vivian blushed under the handsome 2nd lieutenant's stare.

He blushed as well. "You're so cute. Call me Jean…hey whatcha doing? Drawing pictures?"

"Sketches." She corrected irritably. He didn't seem to notice her tone. "Jean sounds like a girl's name."

"Aww man…that's a miss." Havoc sighed. He turned his unwelcome attention to me. I looked up at him wondering if maybe he'll do my paper work for me. I bet he would he'd just need to be…persuaded so to say.

"I'm her sister Alexandria."

"Reeeallly…interesting. You've got a really pretty name miss-"

"I wouldn't Havoc!" I think his name is Breda. "I saw her hanging off Alphonse-"

"That tin can?" Havoc freaked.

I nearly leaped the desk after hearing that. "He has a body now you freak!"

"Ouch. That wasn't very nice. Are you sure it wasn't Edward she was hanging off-"

"I wasn't hanging off from anyone!"

"Watch it 2nd lieutenant. Even you should know by now that she's an alchemist. Her and her sister both passed our last alchemist exam so behave yourself. Her talents lie within freezing humans from the inside out."

_For something so gruesome he says it so easily._

Havoc was looking at me like he didn't believe it. I didn't actually know if I could do it, but I had a pretty good idea of how to. All it took was a little change in temperature.

"That little thing? I guess what they say is true, danger takes on all forms. Even lovely ladies…what about you Colonel did one of your dates ever try to kill you?"

"…" Mustang was awfully quiet after that.

Mustang's office worked exactly how I thought it was going to work. Mustang gave orders every once and awhile calling them all a bunch of useless idiots especially if they present him with something that was going to increase his already pushed workload. He himself did weird things, anything to keep himself busy without actually accomplishing anything useful in the office. He dusted at some point spending a great number of minutes making sure that everything was sparkling only to put reports in alphabetical order.

Or at least he had me do that.

"Will you knock it off and actually do something useful?" I asked him at some point. It was frustrating! I had built up a ton of respect for this idiot and now he's…well being an idiot. He's not like the courageous man I thought he was at all. He's just another lazy alchemist!

"Well if I don't do it, who will?" He then preceded to hand me a bucket with a washcloth so that I could clean the windows. As mad as I was I could have turned the water up to boiling point.

"Stupid, idiotic, lazy, no good, superior, God complex of an alchemist."

"You missed a spot." Roy yawned.

I nearly threw the wash cloth at him.

By the time it was our time to leave, Vivian had already fallen asleep on her desk drooling all over his pretty paper work. I hefted her up onto my back thinking that I'd just stop by the room before finding Alphonse.

Which now that I'm on that subject, he didn't say where to meet him.

_Knowing him, he'll just find me._

Both Elric boys worked that way.

In fact he was waiting right in front of our room with a rose that he was fiddling with in his right hand. He was leaning against the door just staring down at this lovely red rose.

"Would you please open the door for me? She ran out of fuel." I joked. Alphonse happily obliged, taking the keys from my right pocket to unlock my door. With a quick thanks I sat my baby sister on her bed then tucked her in.

Hopefully she wouldn't mind, knowing her she wouldn't even remember where she was.

"There we go. Should I change or…" To be honest I hate this uniform.

"Your fine as you are, but that's up to you. I think you look nice in anything. That's right! I never did tell you how pretty you looked at the festival, my bad." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's nice that you think that way. Okay let's go…umm where exactly are we going?"

"Nothing too special, I'm sorry to say." Alphonse held out his hand which I took without falter. Despite being in the military base no one seemed to mind, besides this was Alphonse Elric. No one would dare contradict him or his brother. They don't have death wishes. Once off base he says "Okay you can take off your boots if you want. I know how much you dislike shoes."

"Right." I removed them taking them along with us.

Alphonse led me down the sidewalk the cool stone feeling pleasant on my aching and slightly sweaty feet. He talked about how bored he was without us all and about how he should enlist just to be with us all day long. The military would die to have anyway.

I told him that the military could only handle one Elric brother which he laughed at.

Where Alphonse took me was to the river bed where a small table had been set up. Underneath the table was a basket no doubt filled with our goodies for tonight. He placed the rose in the small glass vase.

"This is nice…" I set my boots aside momentarily forgetting about them.

Alphonse popped a bottle of champagne. "You think so? I just hope you don't get cold or something. I know you're not fond of shoes and all but someday you'll catch a cold from walking around with no shoes!"

"It's funny that you should say that," I take a sip smiling at the taste. "I've already caught dozens of colds. You'd think that my body would be used to them by now."

"You should take care of yourself!"

"Won't you do it for me?" I ask slyly.

Alphonse goes silent thinking about ways to get around offending me no doubt.

I wouldn't have been offended, unless of course he flat out told me no. Then I'd have to kick his butt. "So what did you do all day?"

"I actually hung out with my brother. They've always allowed me to tag along with him ever since he broke a guard's nose when they told him no. Brother got a night in the brig for that one, seems like it was worth it after all."

"Hitting people is meaningless. Although I have to say that if I had to choose between a punch in the face or someone hurting me emotionally…I'd take the punch and ask for more. You know what I mean?"

"I suppose so. You and your sister both prefer to strike out using words. I've noticed that."

_We do, don't we? Sis says that she just can't bring herself to hit other people but what's my reason? Sometimes I want to hit people but I just can't…I can't really bring myself to do it. I can use alchemy without even thinking about it, but I don't think I've ever actually drawn my hand back and slugged anyone._

"I'll make sure that you never have to hit anyone Alexandria." Alphonse held up his glass for a second.

"You can call me Alex if you want."

"Why? Alexandria is a pretty name…besides you don't call me Al."

I knew I shouldn't have said it the moment it left my mouth. "You know you're the second person to tell me that today."

"What?" Alphonse asked curiously. "Who else?"

"2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc I think his name is."

"I don't think you should be giving him your time Alexandria. Really, he's nothing but a flirt who's going to smoke his life away!"

I really had to smile at that. "I know. Vivian said his name was a girl's name. Can you believe he thought you were still in that suit?"

"Did he? Hmmm I guess I don't see him very often."

"Mustang shut him up. Havoc thought Vivian and I were office ladies, psh as if! I wouldn't work in Mustang's office all day if he doubled my pay."

"Paperwork?" Alphonse guessed.

I nodded grimly. "And lots of it."

"Figures, the Colonel is the same as always."

We smile at each other.

"Well since we're near the river why don't we take a quick swim? It is right there-"

"What? No way! It's got to be freezing, I thought that we just got done talking about catching colds."

Too late. I was already wading my way through the water. He was right about the freezing part though. The water was cold for being night! It felt good though after being in an office all day. Once I was to my waist I turned around to call for Alphonse. "Come on in! The water is just reaching artic temperatures!"

"That isn't funny! Come back before you catch the flu or something! I'm serious Alexandria!"

"Come and drag me out then tough guy."

Alphonse gave me a pathetic look practically begging me to come out and back to him. It nearly made me do so, but I honestly wanted to see what would happen.

"Fine." He broke. Almost hesitantly, after taking off his boots, he waded in after me his entire body tensing up from how cold the water was. It was a rather funny sight as he kept wading towards me with each step he got deeper and deeper. I swear his hair stuck out everywhere. "Thi-thi-this is so-so-so co-c-cold…"

"Yeah it is, congrats on even making it this far-"

"Someone has to drag you out!" He shivered. "N-N-Now le-let's g-g-go."

"The point of wading into super cold water is to swim. If you don't swim then it's like all this suffering has gone to waste." I said. I didn't really have a point. I had been curious, wondering if he would actually follow me in or not.

So I didn't resist when he actually did get ahold of me, pulling me to him. At first I thought he was going to throw me over his shoulder, nope just another lovely Alphonse hug. It felt like I was hugging a nice soft teddy bear.

Only this teddy bear happened to shiver.

"I knew it! Y-You are cold." Alphonse whined.

So I kissed him. Hearing him whine like that made me think of a small child which was kind of creepy if I just kissed him. It was cute…the way his voice changes like that.

_See why can't I just do this whenever we say goodbye? Why does it take something like a freezing river? Come to think of it the last time we kissed was over a freezing bowl of shaved ice._

I really hoped that this wouldn't become some creepy habit of mine.

"Not so cold now are you?" I asked. Our breathing fogged, sending warm little whisps onto each other's lips.

"No ma'am. To be honest…I can't swim. I've never had a need to learn being in that suit…"

_Eh?_ "You do realize that all you have to do is propel yourself right? The fat in your body naturally floats…"

"I knooow…it's still scary. They say drowning is the worst way to commit suicide!"

"I wouldn't let you drown, what kind of girlfriend would I be then? Besides this river isn't deep enough, you'd have to slip and fall."

"Oh yes because I'm clearly not human and thus not able to do so." A smile to let me know that he's teasing me.

I gave him another cold kiss to answer that.

"Despite how much I'm enjoying your method for keeping warm, we really should get out before we both really do catch a cold. You see my brother really hates needles…I do too…"

_Any doctor who would try to give Edward a shot is a moron._

"Really? Why is that?"

"The thought of something underneath my skin that doesn't belong bothers me."

I could see how that could bother someone. I filed this bit of information away for later use if he ever did need a shot in the future. We could surely find a way around it.

I had to help him to shore, once there he pulled his boots back on despite his feet being wet.

"Hey Alphonse." I muttered into his neck. We were sprawled out on the grass beside the table and chairs, his arms around my waist. He was looking up at the stars, I was nuzzling into the side of his neck thinking about falling asleep right here.

"Something the matter?"

"No…I was just thinking that maybe we should spend the evenings together like this. Sprawled out on the grass underneath the stars. Pretty soon if this plan gets approved then we won't have time to be doing stuff like this."

"Don't worry Alexandria. I'll just make time."

I smiled. "You can't make time with alchemy Alphonse, makes me wonder how many have tried."

"That's alright…I don't need to alchemy to make time. All I need are my legs and arms."

"What do you mean?"

"Neglect me enough and I'll just have to kidnap you I guess."

I wondered if he was serious.

Then I realized that I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for all the support I'm really having fun writing this so I'll keep it up!<br>Read and Review :3 **


	8. Chapter 8 Running Errands

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**As promised! Two chapters I can't wait to get home and work on the next edition. Look forward to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Running Errands<strong>

"Okay I swear to whatever the heck is up there that if Mustang doesn't get this plan approved I'm going to drown him with his own paperwork." I smiled snidely.

Vivian decided that this was the most hilarious thing in the world as of right now and promptly laughed her cute little butt off until her head just fell into her sketchbook with a loud THUNK!

I had a feeling that my little sister hasn't been sleeping all that well.

"Looks like someone needs a little bit of cheering up…and I know just the perfect place to take you. How bout it?" Havoc was leaning on her desks with his elbows on her desk.

She muttered something with the word 'girl' and 'don't' in her sentence. He left her alone sighing in defeat having taking a liking to the two sisters. The fact that she was a cutie was the biggest plus that she had.

"I don't suppose you would be interested?"

"You've asked me every day since you've met, you're a smart boy you can tell me what my answer usually is."

"No or you've already got plans with Alphonse. Something like that right?"

"Exactly."

Havoc spent a lot of his time bugging Vivian and I while driving the Colonel around…sometimes I wondered where he goes. Whenever I would ask Havoc though he told me that we should talk about it over champagne.

"How's that paperwork coming Alexandria?" Mustang called from the other end of the office.

Twitch…twitch, twitch. "You'd know if you actually did it yourself."

"I'm doing something far more important."

"Reading a newspaper is hardly important!" I roared. "Dammit Mustang, I am a strong and useful state alchemist what the hell am I doing in your damn office filing paper work?"

"What your superior has assigned you to do. Now if there's ever an attack from the enemy bringing snowmen to life then we'll call you in."

_Why do I even try with this guy?_

Maybe if I started doing his paperwork wrong he'd actually take me serious, but then Miss Hawkeye would probably shoot me.

"Besides knowing what goes on in our world at every given moment is useful Alexandria."

I guess I can see his point. He should be doing his paperwork first though instead of making his staff do so.

Yes. For the past week this is how my days have gone. I did whatever Mustang wanted me to do, before heading home where I would no doubt find Alphonse waiting for me. The other night when I didn't find him leaning or waiting by my door, I found him in my room sitting patiently on my bed. I didn't even ask how he had got in for he probably wouldn't have told me anyway.

"You know it's illegal to break into an officer's room."

"Is it? Must have slipped my mind."

I crossed my arms to give him a fake stern look. "Don't let it happen again."

"No promises."

It was fun the dates that he planned. Only once did we actually go out to a real restaurant. He took me to see sights that I never knew existed in Central. We went to the tallest building we could find just to stargaze. Alphonse and I danced under the moon to no music and walked around the wishing fountain making little wishes and whispering sweet things to each other.

For once I was really enjoying myself. I never wondered how long it would last nor doubted if Alphonse really did like me. I didn't think about anything that made me doubt what I felt for him. It was always just going with the flow that made this all too easy. No matter what I told him he never said anything hurtful. He never judged me.

Alphonse of course talked as well even though I never asked. He would talk about his life in that suit. About not being feel the warm of his own brother's hand or being able to smell the wet grass after a long rain. Even though he spoke of all these times where he could never touch or use any of his senses, he would speak of the now. About how he can feel the warmth of my hands whenever I got out of the office. About the smell of my hair when I get out of a nice shower.

Edward tagged along one time. That was the time that we went to an actual restaurant. When I asked him where he's been he just told me the library. He was researching the best way to build the support beams that would raise the city out of the water. With enough steel we could pull this off, it would take a lot of steel though.

I liked how hard he was working. Every once and awhile he would burst into Mustang's office with new plans. That's when Mustang actually did something. He helped draw up the new plans about. Riza was there to offer budgeting advice and security, although I highly doubted anyone would dare mess with state alchemists.

Especially with so many at one place. They would have to be nuts or something! Taking on one was gutsy enough especially if the alchemist was good.

"Sir! Gloria from the research department requesting entrance!"

"Come in." Mustang sat up for this conversation.

Something he hasn't done all day might I add.

Gloria walked in this time with cherry red hair. She was tugging Leonardo behind her who had followed her eagerly. I hadn't seen much of all this week, they still look…well alive. She looked more like a human being this time around instead of a walking coffee zombie.

"What can I do for you today Gloria?"

"I have a request for you."

"Request away."

She beckoned Leonardo forward. "I would like to request the aid of this pedestrian. I've wanted an assistant that actually gives a damn for a while now and well he certainly does fit the bill sir."

Mustang looked at him…blinking like he didn't recognize Leonardo. Which would have been natural considering how Leonardo has only been in Central for a little over a week.

"Does he have talent?" Mustang asked bluntly.

Gloria nodded. "I believe he does, with my help his talent will blossom…no pun intended."

"I'll file a recommendation for him. Will that be all?"

"Besides the inquire about you wanting red streaks in your hair-"

"You're dismissed." Mustang snapped.

Gloria saluted respectfully, then left with a small wave to Vivian and I. Vivian stuck her tongue out at Leonardo.

_So Leonardo…he's getting into the research department huh?_

"Hey Mustang…who's the head of the research department anyways?" I find it odd that she would come to Mustang for something like a recommendation.

Mustang shrugged. "No one at the moment. No one is willing to take over the task of becoming head while they're practicing transmutation with animals."

I guess that I didn't blame them. It was the lowest form of alchemy who would want to take credit for creating a monster?

"I've been trying to get someone higher up like FullMetal to take over the job. I figured that he could make it right and put those freaks in their place." Another shrug.

We left it at that. I stood up ready for a nice long break. I didn't really care if Mustang approved it or not I was tired of sitting in a chair. My butt hurt and I desperately wanted a cup of the mess's nasty coffee.

"Going somewhere?" Mustang asked.

"The mess…want anything?"

"No. Here take this, you can take a car and do some errands for me instead."

A car?

"Sir."

"Hmmm?"

"I can't drive."

"Oh…well it's rather simple. One pedal is the gas the other is the brake-"

"Get me a driver!" Riza called into a phone. There was a quick 'yes sir' from the other end before she slammed the phone ready to give Roy a lecture. "Is that really how you drive sir?"

Roy nodded waving his hand back and forth as he spoke. "Yeah more or less. I mean if you use a little common sense and those simple instructions then walah, you'll be going down the road in mere moments. Just don't hit anybody. Your stupidity affects me which is bad."

"Hey! I could have driven her!" Havoc realized.

Too late. My driver arrived momentarily. He saluted professionally. Very unlike Gloria this man was rather tall…skinny as well with hardly any noticeable build. His hair was chopped short, spiking out at the ends kind of messy. It looked like he had taken a pair of blunt scissors and lobbed it all off. "2nd lieutenant March Klein reporting."

"As you were. Take care of this brat, take her wherever she wants no questions asked…oh and teach her how to drive while-"

"I am not a brat!"

"-you're at it. Come back alive and you might just get a war medal for this."

I wonder how many nights in the brig it is for hitting a superior officer? "Have fun doing your paper work Mustang-"

"It's not going anywhere Alexandria."

I hate how he's taking a liking to calling me by my first name. I took the list off his desk with a huff.

"Come on…2nd lieutenant. I need to run a personal errand first. See you later Vivian…"

Vivian nodded haphazardly. "See you sissy!"

"Sir-"

"You can call me Alexandria. I don't really care."

Klein looked shaken by that. He didn't expect me to be so friendly after what Mustang had said about me. "Where are we heading if you don't mind me asking?"

"Central library."

"Does the Colonel need a book…Ale…ma'am?"

That made me smile. "Nah I just thought I'd pick up a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Alphonse Elric. His brother probably won't tag along knowing him. He wouldn't run Mustang's errands even if you quadrupled his pay." That sounded like Edward to downright refuse to let Mustang benefit from his work. Aside from this project of course. This was something that Edward wanted to do.

Klein nodded although he didn't really understand why Alphonse Elric was aloud in the library. He wasn't a state alchemist after all.

The library was rather large to my dismay, but the librarian was rather nice. She pointed me to an aisle where I would without a doubt find at least one of the Elric brothers. So off I went leaving Klein to wander if he so pleased. This place was filled to the very top with books and reports no doubt all on alchemy.

It was Alphonse that I found…which was odd because I expected to find Edward. He was taking up the entire aisle by lying with his back against one shelf, his feet nearly touching the other. A book was in his lap, his eyes scanning each page devouring every last grammar mark.

I couldn't help myself. I hid to watch as he continued his reading his hair falling lightly onto the pages. It was unbelievable about how fast he could read.

_He really is incredible…really incredible._

"Hey. You're blocking the path." I said in my best male voice. It nearly made me cough.

Alphonse's leg's shot up causing his book to smack himself in the chin from his knees. Ruffled and in discomfort he was rather confused when the 'male' started giggling like a school girl.

"I'm sorry Alphonse…" I snickered.

Al didn't look too amused, but was thrilled to see me nonetheless.

"Plop a seat?" He asked patting his lap.

I shook my head, confusing him more. "I'm running errands in town for Mustang I thought that maybe you'd want to join me. I can't drive so he has a 2nd lieutenant escorting me to wherever I want no questions are to be asked!"

And now that I think about it…he's already asked quite a few questions.

"I'm glad you came and got me, of course I'll tag along. Brother is over at a table drawing up some plans…I doubt he'll want to come but I'll ask him anyways."

I helped him up.

Edward grunted in response to tagging along so we left him alone.

Klein was waiting by the entrance. He had gone and grabbed the military car. "Sir!" He said upon seeing Alphonse.

Alphonse blinked quite possibly not used to people addressing him like this. He held up his hands shaking them. "Call me Alphonse I'm not a state alchemist just the younger brother."

"I knew it." Klein gave himself a mental pat on the back.

I scowled. "You could have just asked. I'm not Mustang, I'll pretty much tell you what you want to know. Let's go!"

I sat up front with Klein so that I could watch him make this metal abomination…well move. Mustang was right, with a little common sense even a child with long legs would be able to make this thing go. The shifting gave me trouble I didn't quite get it. He happily talked about the entire make-up of the machine which I didn't really pay much attention to. Even Alphonse pointed out a few key points. I listened intently whenever he spoke up knowing that he was pointing out the key points.

_I don't think I'll ever need to know how to take the damn motor apart!_I screamed in my head for the umpteenth time.

"A tie…really now? He's having me run his own personal errands? That's it! Turn this clunky thing around."

"What why?"

"No questions asked!" I mocked.

Alphonse shook his head. "No! She'll kill Mustang!"

Klein slammed his foot on the brake nearly causing me to fly out of the damn monstrosity.

"Now you're dead!" I lurched across my seat to strangle the impudent driver.

Klein held me at bay batting away my hands. "No! Better me than the brave Colonel Mustang!"

"I'll strangle him with the tie I picked out! It'll have clown faces on it!" I snarled.

He pinned my wrists to the seat.

"Will you both just calm down?" Alphonse asked frantically. We ignored him, too busy glaring at each other.

"Now when I let go…you're going to sit back down, put your seat belt on, and we're going to get the items on that list. Am I understood?"

_His eyes are a pretty shade…jade._

I nod.

Alphonse's sigh should have been a hint enough because as soon as he released me I lunged grabbing hold of his neck and pressing.

"Choking an officer is illegal! It's illegal!"

"He did say you'd get a war medal!" I shot back. I don't think I would have really strangled him anyway, even if Alphonse hadn't grabbed me by my back pockets and shoved me back down in my seat.

I pouted.

Klein took his time breathing.

And Alphonse smiled triumphantly.

The first shop he had on his list would take care of both the tie he requested me to buy and a certain cologne that he wanted.

A lady asked us what we were looking for, we showed her our list and that's when she was blushing. She said she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Here you are, I'll give you all a discount if you do me a favor and tell him to stop by on his own sometimes. Lately he's been coming in with some really mean looking soldier. She's pretty and that's what has us all worried."

_Riza Hawkeye._

"Will do. I'm not paying for it anyway." I dug out the money sheet to draw her up any number that she wanted. It wasn't too bad, which it shouldn't be all he wanted was a tie and cologne.

"The Colonel likes pricey things huh?" Alphonse asked as he eyed the list. It went on about chocolates, champagne, a new leather coat. Everyday items…"I think we're getting…him stuff for a date."

I took the list from him to scan over the items. It was a well thought theory. "That man…I swear…"

"It's a criminal offense to just say you're going to do harm to an officer!" Klein said all too eagerly and all too quickly.

Somehow I get the feeling that he doesn't really enjoy my company. I guess strangling someone does that to them.

"It's difficult to get the advantage on the Flame Alchemist. I'm no fool, I don't think I'd ever willingly take him on…" I put a finger on my bottom lip thinking about all the things that I could do. Water VS Fire. It'd be one steamy battle. Knowing him he's smart enough to keep his distance from me…

Alphonse perked up. "Brother took him on willingly once! It was…an explosive battle. The Colonel really had him going. He was definitely winning but brother didn't mind. Brother thought that the Colonel only had one glove…oh what was it that Mustang had said 'Think your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his advantage' or something like that."

"Sounds like something out of our training manual." I mutter. That one eyed man really has some nerve sometimes!

Alphonse shrugged. We went on grabbing things from the list. Each time we walked into a shop there was always some lady gushing about him and offering us discounts. I was very tempted to dip my hand into those discounts and take all the savings.

Knowing Mustang he knew that this would happen. He's lucky that I don't go around telling the women what an ass he really is.

But that would hurt his reputation which is bad as he would say.

After all bad reputations don't get you promotions.

The backseat was nearly full by the time we were done. I used his money to buy myself a coffee and some doughnuts which I shared with Alphonse.

"Are you sure you two should be-"

"You going to be a tattle tale?" I ask eagerly.

Klein shakes his head grimly.

"Besides it's called an errand girl's fee. He owes me coffee and at least two doughnuts. I'll figure in all the extra running and stuff later." Although I doubt that I'll get two cents out of this. "Besides if he can't afford to buy a girl a coffee every once and awhile then he's really getting his ass screwed by the military."

"Knowing the Colonel he's the one screwing the military." Alphonse pointed out. Alphonse was probably right; Mustang wasn't aiming to be at the top without having a good head on himself.

"Are we going to be able to take her back without…restraining her?"

"Restrain?" My left eye twitched irritably. Was he seriously asking Alphonse this?

Alphonse nodded slightly offended that the 2nd lieutenant wanted to restrain his girl. "Alexandria doesn't need to hurt anyone. If anyone dared to mess with her then I'd just step in, it's that simple."

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang we're talking about!"

"And I'm Alphonse Elric." Alphonse shrugged.

Klein didn't say anything after that. He just drove not saying a word. Alphonse helped us carry Mustang's crap. Mustang was actually doing some paperwork when we came walking in with boxes carefully balanced. Vivian had once again fallen asleep on the desk. Her pencil was behind her ear.

"Welcome back."

"Where do you want all this?"

"Anywhere is fine. Klein congrats on making it back in one piece."

Klein shuddered. "She nearly strangled me to death!"

I snorted. "I did no such thing."

"Says the finger shaped bruises on my neck." Klein sat his boxes neatly beside the Colonel while I just tossed mine.

Roy smirked like he too found this funny.

"You tried…to kill a 2nd lieutenant." Havoc repeated just to make sure he had heard me correctly. "That's a felony!"

"And I'm telling you that I didn't do it! Accusing a state alchemist is also a felony if proven wrong!"

"Looks pretty clear to me." Havoc chewed on his toothpick.

Klein nodded like he was really convicting me of such a heinous crime.

"I did warn you." Mustang yawned. "You're dismissed. Alphonse, tell your brother to get up here. Before I have Hawkeye escort him here."

"Catch up with me later okay?" Alphonse asked as he passed me.

I nodded. "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Havoc moaned from the other side of the room. "See why can't I find a girl like that? Cute, funny, smart, and who's not likely going to cheat on me. Except…hmmm you're not exactly cute, more like refined. Yep you have an air of elegance that your sister doesn't-"

"Hey Havoc," Alphonse poked his head back in the room. He had the sweetest smile on his face I had seen him use on a male. It was…overly sweet if you asked me. "Some friendly advice, the next time you want to flirt with someone else's girlfriend, make sure they're at least out of the vicinity." Then he disappeared.

I couldn't resist the smile that came to my face at the shocked look that came to Havoc's face. It was just a little too perfect.

"Idiot." Mustang retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>I love causing potential harm to characters. It always makes for an amusing filler while I scratch my brain for the next part. Thank you so much for reading thus far, look forward to my next update.<strong>

**Read and Review 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Coffee Zombies

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**Hey! Read and review and as promised here it is :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Coffee Zombie<strong>

"This mess hall food…really sucks." I stirred my mashed potatoes with the metal spoon like thing they had given me. It had obviously been reconstructed and deconstructed a gazillion times by bored alchemists. It was annoying that they allowed our so called 'state alchemist' to spend their valuable time messing with spoons when they could be out doing something worthwhile in this messed up world.

"No shit. Let's spend our entire lunch period pointing out all the other obvious things." Edward grumbled. He was in a bad mood after hearing from Mustang yesterday; one hour with Mustang puts our FullMetal into a grumpy mood for the minimum of one day.

I humored him and told him that his spoon looks more like a fork.

He glared at me.

_I wish that Mustang would send me out on errands more often. At least then I could grab a sandwich._

Yesterday just as I was leaving his office Mustang said in his usual cocky 'yes I know everything' voice. "Oh and by the way Alexandria, the next time you buy a coffee with my paycheck, pick me up one as well. Equivalent exchange, unless of course you want to find another way to pay for that coffee."

I had stormed out shouting "YOU WISH!" And practically ran to throw myself at Alphonse who would no doubt whisk me away onto another fun date where we spent the majority of our time snuggled in each other's arms.

"Hey you two!" Leonardo took a seat carrying not one but two coffees with him. With no food in sight I wondered if he actually ate or was slowly turning himself into a coffee zombie as well. Had the crazy Growth alchemist infected our Leonardo? "Heh…Edward looks funny."

Edward promptly flipped him the bird in which Leonardo responded to by sticking his tongue out.

Vivian decided that now was a decent time to join us. She didn't bring any food just herself and a cup filled with orange juice. "Honestly how long does it take to approve a simple request?"

"It's not simple Vivian! This is a large scale project that'll probably take months if not a year and a half. Who knows! It all depends on how fast we can ship the material, get our alchemist, make our plans, and put them into action. Doing something like this will take a lot out of any skilled alchemist!" Edward shoved some bread in his mouth.

I kind of wished he'd do that more often.

"Look I'm positive that Mustang is taking care of everything as we speak." Actually that's a lie. I'm pretty sure he's doing the same thing he always is right about now. Reading the newspaper and waiting for something to happen. The thing is I knew for a fact that when the time came he would pull through for us. He'd leap into action.

Edward rolled his eyes like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well I'm not going to stick around with a crazy coffee addicted alchemist, a frumpy aging man, and a sister who's more or less ready for a nap. I think I'll go-"

"To the library." Edward rolled his eyes once again. I swear he's done this so many times that I can quite literally hear them roll. "Go on I don't want you here anyway."

"I would have gone without your permission thank you very much." I picked up my half eaten food and tossed it.

If Mustang needed me then surely he would know where I'm at. He always seems to. So to the library I went my heart speeding up with each step that I take. The librarian waved me through with a smile pointing out the aisle that he was 'guaranteed' as she liked to say.

He was there of course, a book propped up on his thighs. Like last time I was fascinated with how fast he could actually read. I wondered if Edward read as fast if not faster than Alphonse.

"You can stop staring at me and come over here anytime Alexandria." Alphonse turned his page with a confident smile on his cute face.

I blinked a few times sure that I couldn't have given myself away that easily. "Okay I'm stumped, how'd you know?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I just know because it's you?"

"No way in hell."

That got me a chuckle. "Plop a seat?"

I sat between his legs resting the back of my neck against his right shoulder. His arms went around me taking his book so that we could both see what was inside.

"It's your smell." He answered simply.

I smacked his left knee. "Hey!"

"No, no! I guess that could have sounded bad. Sorry. Sometimes you wear a certain perfume and I've come to take a liking to it I guess." He admitted.

I did have a perfume that I use, not very often but every so often I would put a little sprits on my wrist and base of my neck. "Fine. I believe you."

"Good you should, because I'll never lie to you." Alphonse flipped his page.

I swear that I could sit here all day like this, watching him read. He was currently reading about building structures, on a large scale. It told how to make them stronger and better leaving out artistic ability. I wondered if that would come in some of the later chapters. There are a lot of alchemists out there who believe that strength is nearly everything, that it's the only thing that matters, but I believe in art. It does matter.

It's like when you're going to eat something. They say that you eat with your eyes first and with your mouth second. I would much rather eat a sandwich from a shop downtown then one made from the mess.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Alphonse asked as he turned another page.

I shrugged no really knowing what to say to that. "Art. About how some alchemists are just muscle brained idiots."

"You'll find a lot of those in the military, that's what the military needs and wants. When a war breaks out, art will no longer matter."

I pouted which earned me a laugh.

"You know it's true!" Alphonse teased.

"Yeah but I don't have to like it."

"True. I swear your just like brother sometimes."

_Maybe that's why you like me. _

I snort in response. "I'm nothing like that short temperamental…alchemist." I have to remind myself that this is Alphonse's brother I'm nagging about.

"Yeah, but enough about him…" Alphonse set his book aside so that he could turn me to face him.

"And here I thought you were just going to read the entire time." I smiled childishly and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him towards me.

Kissing Alphonse is always so sweet. He's gentle and kind and that shows whenever we get like this. Never asking too much and yet always asking just enough, it made me want more than I really should.

It had been a long time since I've been intimate with someone I was surprised with myself that I actually knew how, even though Alphonse is a completely different person from…well… never mind.

"Breathing is…such a…bother." I say to myself in between large gasps of air. The look that Alphonse is giving me though makes me want to laugh. He seems so pleased with himself.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled my handsome blond alchemist even closer pressing myself fully against him pressing my lips again his own. Lightly I bit his bottom lip which caused him to say about half my name by the time that I cut him off to run the tip of my tongue along those pretty white teeth of his.

When he groaned it was my time to smile and be pleased with myself.

"What the hell?" I rubbed the back of my head as it throbbed with pain from flinging myself backwards so quick and smacking it on the edge of a bookshelf.

Havoc stood snickering his head off. Just as Alphonse was taking off my jacket that damn 2nd lieutenant decided to make himself known.

"What kind of pervert just stands there and watches?" I snarled from my spot on the library floor.

Havoc waggled a finger back and forth like a mother scolding a child. "Now, now is that any way to treat the bearer of good news?"

"I don't know, I'll decide after you tell me you're so called 'good' news." I crossed my arms despite the fact that I wanted to pout so badly. What an ass! He couldn't have waited I don't know an hour or so before he decided to come and find me? Jerk!

"The Colonel ordered me to find you…he said something about the plans for Aquroya being approv-"

I was already running. If the plans to save Aquroya were true then honestly I wanted to hear it from the Colonel himself. So I ran all the way into headquarters and down the hall to Mustang's office.

When I entered without knocking Mustang gave me a look knowing that I always knock.

"Is it really true?" I asked panting.

Mustang nodded. "Yep, we set out on the train with our material in two weeks' time. We're using steel pieces because we don't know for sure what length the rods are going to need to be. Supporting an entire city won't be easy."

I nodded because we had been expecting this the entire time anyway. We never thought for a second that this was going to be some walk in the park. It was going to take time and lots of it. Good thing I can be patient when I want to be.

"Just be ready. We won't be back in Central for a long time, so we'll be setting up a temporary base in Aquroya. I trust that Alphonse has already volunteered to help?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

I nodded knowing that he most likely had. It wouldn't be like Alphonse to miss out on something his brother was putting his all into. Besides I would hope that he would volunteer just because I'm going away…

"Understood." I saluted then, exited.

"Good news I'm guessing." Alphonse inquired as soon as I came out. He was leaning against the opposite wall a smile on his flushed face.

I nod. "You didn't strangle it out of Havoc?"

"Nah. No need, I figured you or brother would tell me right away. When do we leave?"

"Two weeks." I answer. Or at least as long as everything went as scheduled. I hope it did, I was itching to do some advanced alchemy. Doing paperwork and running errands was clearly not my calling and even if it was I was not interested in the slightest.

"That's a long time to prepare; brother is going to kill Mustang. He hates sitting around doing absolutely nothing."

"Sometimes doing nothing, is appropriate you know? It's okay to sit down and think about things every once and awhile. There's no shame in it." Although sometimes thinking about things can be a real bummer.

There's times when people think about things too much and end up making a total mess out of things. I've seen that happy many times, or when people think about things too much and never act on their feelings.

_And then…nothing ever happens, the person hits a stalemate unable to move forward and yet unable to go back…I'm glad that I'm no longer like that._

"Whatcha thinking about now?"

"Thinking." I said as an answer.

Alphonse's face told me he was wondering if I had just played a bad joke on him or not.

Too bad I wasn't joking.

Two weeks of listening to Edward groaning and moaning and being pissed off would drive any girl over the edge wouldn't it? If it weren't for my rendezvous with Alphonse I would more or less already be trying to strangle the obnoxious alchemist.

I spent most of my days either helping Mustang out with calls ordering the steel by the truckloads. Sometimes Mustang sent me off to do whatever I pleased which usually meant a visit to the library or some time out on the town walking along with Alphonse sharing an ice cream. I would visit random shops along the way just to see what was inside; I usually came out empty handed wondering about certain items.

My nights were spent with Alphonse reading by candle light or by the river where no one we knew would bother us. We've fallen asleep out there more than once, there's a lady who walks her dog by the river every morning who always teases us when she spots us asleep. We always wave to her and joke around, sometimes we'd pet her dog.

Leonardo had made a full transformation into a coffee zombie, we would know if he hadn't at least three cups by the time we seen him because he wouldn't be well…himself. He'd be muttering really fast about plants and wouldn't bother to try and tick Edward off even a little bit. Gloria would make an appearance with him telling him about what they were going to be doing next, if he had his coffee he would be nodding all excited like.

If he hadn't he would quite possibly drool.

Vivian had taken it as her mission to talk to Fuery nearly every day. She liked to see how flustered and stupid he got! It was actually quite amusing to watch especially when Mustang kept telling him to get his head back on his shoulders.

"Idiot." He'd remark shortly afterward.

"Like that!" She'd say exactly after Mustang.

Those two got along rather well. She did his bidding, ignored his paperwork, and helped him humiliate the rest of his staff.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." It was the last night Alphonse and I would be in Central together for a good amount of time. I snuggled closer to him.

"Of course I am…did you expect me to not?" Alphonse asked.

I shook my head. "It's like when you said that you never did tell me how pretty I looked at the festival. You still had to mention the fact that you thought I looked pretty and why is that?"

"I guess that's because…" Alphonse thought for a moment. "I wanted you to know."

"Exactly. You don't have to come…but you're still going to, that makes me really happy."

The smile that he gave me…made me want to smile as well, so I did. I smiled and gave him a long kiss.

Packing wasn't all that hard. All I had were uniforms and my small personal belongings anyway. For travel I pulled on the white dress that Alphonse had laid out for me that day in Aquroya along with his coat. Reluctantly I slipped on a pair of sandals stuffing my pocket watch in one of the many pockets. We would be boarding a train full of state alchemists; it would be as if we were going to war. Except for once the military was assembling to save someone.

"Women take FOREVER!" Edward shouted into my room. Time was ticking until we had to get on the train and move it.

"Men are always so LOUD!"

"Hey!" Alphonse called back in mock irritation.

My shoulders went up in embarrassment, thankfully he knew who I had aimed that at. Running a brush through my hair I was ready to fly. Edward gave me a nasty look upon sight, but Alphonse offered me a refreshing smile that I knew Edward could pull off if he really tried.

"Really Edward is smiling really that hard?"

"Only if it's meant for you." He muttered.

_Sometimes…I just want to smack you so bad._

"Brother…." Alphonse groaned. He passed me an apologetic look.

"It's okay Alphonse, I'm used to your brother being nasty. He can't help himself."

Another nasty look that left me satisfied. We met up with Vivian who was just down the hall. She passed me a smile, and then proceeded to run around Edward in circles. He did his best to ignore the little freak but he wasn't fooling me. She was so getting to him!

I had to give him credit though for he resisted the urge to shout, kill, and snarl at her the entire way to the train station. Mustang was already there with a glass of wine and Hawkeye at his side.

We passed the Colonel and took a seat with me next to Alphonse and Vivian next to Edward who was already starring out the train window.

"Can you believe it? We're really on our way to save a city. A city that should be lost in the water." I pressed my nose up against the glass.

"We're going to become heroes!" Vivian cheered. She stuck her pencil to the sky only to have it taken by the person behind us. That got her to literally turn around and leap the seat. There was much protesting and shouting and lots of "YOU BIG JERK!" Coming from Vivian.

I had to peek over the seat just to see who was getting mauled by my little demon sibling.

It was a young alchemist with long black hair very like my own. Only his was thick like a lion's mane and ran to his waist. It layered off with layers that would have a girl no doubt drooling with want for her own hair.

"I'll cut you to shreds girl!" She screamed. From seemingly out of nowhere Vivian withdrew a pair of scissors ready to cut the boy's hair.

"I'm a boy a boy! A MALE!" He screamed still trying to fight her off. The two smacked at each other sending the scissors flying off and down the train aisle. She made a grab for the pencil only to have him reach it towards the sky. I plucked it from his hands like he no doubt did to my sister. His eyes shot up, confusion, and then understanding. "H-Hiya."

"Don't you hiya me, what the hell is your problem? Looking to start a fight?" I ask innocently.

The man shakes his head not sure why I was attacking him now. "I just wanted to see…she uses that to draw her transmutation circles…most people use chalk. I thought it was kind of neat so I thought I'd take a closer look at what it-"

"It's called asking ever heard of it?" Edward snarled from up top. He had joined me having been curious about what sort of idiot would take Vivian's pencil away from her.

"Yeah it's what you're doing right…ohhhhh." I liked how he got very quiet after looking up and seeing Edward there. Edward was smiling down at him stupidly like 'ha you're so screwed'. "It's an honor to meet-"

"Save it." Edward sat back down in his seat with a real smile on his face.

I too went back to my seat where Alphonse was staring at his brother nearly snickering himself. I grabbed his hand as Vivian returned with her new pet. They both sat in Edward's seat.

The new alchemist looked rather nervous being around Edward, that nervousness doubled when he seen who's hand I was holding.

"No way…there…you wouldn't happen to Alphonse Elric would you?"

"Why yes I am." Alphonse greeted politely. He was always so polite unless of course it was someone who had caused sorrow to him or his brother beforehand.

Very unlike another blond alchemist I know.

"You're really Alphonse Elric? The Alphonse Elric?"

Edward's left eye twitched. "He already said yes so shut up already!"

"Brother, be nice." Alphonse objected.

Vivian grunted as a response. She didn't like the idea of being nice to this…man thing.

"My name is Lucas Medley. The Water Weaving alchemist. I didn't know that the two of you would be joining us on this trip, that's amazing! You two must be the Erikson sisters! I heard that the two of you were put under Edward's command-"

"Yeah don't remind me." I muttered. Edward's frown turned into another satisfied smile. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Instead I turn towards Alphonse and give him a nice long light kiss on the cheek. I don't even have to look at Edward to see the nasty look on his face.

"You look like a girl." Vivian told him.

Lucas frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't forgive you." She replied sweetly.

I could see the confusion on this new alchemist. It spread from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. As funny as this is I kind of felt sorry for the male. "Now Vivian, let's forgive him. He's sorry for what he did isn't that right Lucas?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alexandria." I twitched.

Lucas looked to Alphonse with a nervous look, wondering if the blond would get defensive he called me by my name. Which was irritating because it's a normal human thing!

"Fine. Just. Don't. Touch. Me."

"You can even call me Alex!" I insisted.

"No! I couldn't possibly-"

"Say it!"

"I won't it!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"It's normal you dolt!"

I had a terrible feeling that after Vivian stabbed him with her special pencil that this train ride was going to be extremely long. I couldn't wait to get to Aquroya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I took the plunge! My parents said that I couldn't go anywhere with internet this weekend so I got out my moped and went by myself. It was awesome and now I'm drinking coffee myself. Cheers to the real coffee zombies 3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Feeling Feint

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchmist**

**Read and review :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Feeling Feint <strong>

"Aquroya!" I screamed for the second time in my life. This time Alphonse caught me before I could run around in excitement. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up onto his shoulders. "High! That's high! Alphonse!" I squealed with delight. I haven't done this since I was a kid, it felt nice. The wind and the smell of salt.

"I won't drop you." He promised.

"I never even thought about it!" I lied. In response to this he twirled us around, pretending to be dizzy. He placed his footing like a sober drunk fool taking great care so that we wouldn't fall. "Honestly!" I giggled some more.

"Will you two knock it off already? Or have you already forgotten that we have a job to do?" Edward trudged past us carrying his suit case. I stuck my tongue out, not that he can see.

"Come on." Mustang marched after Edward ready to lecture the idiot about who was in charge of this mission and who was to listen to whom! Edward merely walked even faster further irritating the Flame Alchemist.

We walked with me still on Alphonse's shoulders. Vivian walked beside us with Lucas as well. He was carrying both his and her suit cases minus her backpack which she carried herself. I had my back pack on. The military had set up base in their city police station. The Lupin the 3rd wannabe was going crazy with offers. He was serving ramen left and right while talking frantically about good it was to see us all and how he couldn't wait to see what we were up to. He fancied himself a talk with Mustang trying to stay rather close until Riza pulled a gun on him and told him to get against the wall.

Mustang had already informed the mayor of Aquroya about our plans to help raise the city grounds. We would need to evacuate the city just in case something did go wrong. The mayor took a vote to see if Aquroya even wanted to risk what they had in order to stay.

The vote was finalized and here we are ready to do some good. The city was already evacuated minus the police department and the mayor himself. They stayed behind to make sure that everything went smoothly.

Which we hoped that it would.

"So here's what we're going to do. We're going to start with the middle and work our way out. We've only got eight alchemists at our disposal. That's nine strong steel columns a day. If an alchemist is too tired to complete the task that is given to them then they are to go and see Gloria and her assistant Leonardo…"

I had zoned out by then. I mean why wouldn't he tell us? Was he too busy with his duties or perhaps he just wanted to surprise us?

"For now we're going to be transferring the steel pieces to the places where Edward has pointed out. He figures that the supports here will be able to support the city without the need of the other beams to help keep it up. He'll be showing us the transmutation circle that will get us the best results."

Mustang took a step back so Edward could come forward with a piece of paper. He unraveled it to show us the circle that he planned for us to use. I could see us all committing it to memory, we all wanted to figure it out…especially those not close to Edward. They wanted to impress the FullMetal alchemist.

"Okay so Alexandria you're going to be here, Alphonse here, Vivian here, Major Armstrong here, Colonel Mustang right here, I want Leonardo here, Lucas right here, Yuko here, and I'll be right here. This is the transmutation circle I want you all to draw before we get started." Edward stated.

It was simple to create, Vivian was the first of us to get done. She pointed out a line that was off in the middle of Yuko's who thanked her kindly before blushing with embarrassment.

Edward gave Yuko a nasty look before continuing on telling us exactly how he wanted each beam created. If we had trouble then we were to shout for him immediately, there would be a lieutenant standing by each of us to make sure that if we needed Edward then they could run to him quickly shouting out and calling in through the radios that they used. We were to report to Mustang when we were done, who would then have Edward inspect each reaction to make sure that we've done it properly.

Most of us if not all of us would need to sleep shortly after. These weren't just your average pillars, they were huge! They were going to help keep the city going strong.

"Everybody understand what they're going to be doing? Because if not ask me now, I don't need useless alchemists." Edward asked. His golden eyes scanned his group looking to see if any us would buckle. None of us did, so he nodded. "Good. Colonel if you'd please."

"Move out! I want you all paired with a lieutenant or 2nd lieutenant. The loading troops will follow you." Mustang squared his shoulders making himself significantly taller on purpose. He didn't like how demanding and leader like FullMetal was being. It was time to tug on the leash even if it was just a little bit.

"Best of luck." Alphonse pulled me in for a quick hug before turning around and running out himself.

Taking a moment to watch him go I found myself wanting to chase after him to grab him and pull him back to me.

Until Havoc tapped me on the shoulder and told me that it was time to move. I followed him to my designated place. Having remembered when the city was so full of life, when all I had to do was walk down the street and there was the bun vendor ready to serve me some hot buns. Where Alphonse and I walked together…danced together.

"Something wrong?" Havoc asked as we arrived at my spot. I shook my head withdrawing some chalk. This would only take a minute. "You're not worried?"

"Should I be?" I asked drawing swiftly and listening to the sound the chalk made. It was comforting; I hadn't used chalk to draw circles in a long time. I have my hands and feet after all.

"I guess not. As long as everything goes to plan." Havoc shrugged even though I didn't notice.

Which I prayed that it would.

Havoc left me to work, he walked away to take a look at all the buildings as I worked. With one last long line my work was finished.

I took a moment to admire my handiwork. Despite how basic drawing with chalk was…I was rather proud of myself. Not like Edward would ever compliment me of course, although I kind of wish that he would. Just once…

"Okay, have them bring in the steel." I said to clear my thoughts.

It was…more steel then I could have imagined. This pillar was going to be huge. It would literally have to lift the city up from the sinking sea. As long as we followed Edward's orders then we wouldn't mess anything up. He stated himself that he would be fixing the train station so that it worked with the city's new elevation.

"Let Edward know that I'm ready over here."

"Roger." He whipped out his radio. I could hear Edward screaming at him to tell me to wait a damn minute. Havoc had to keep the radio off his head lest he go deaf. "Yeah, yeah I got it I got it! Uh-huh…okay."

Edward stayed on the line to give us one last talk before he initiated it.

"Begin the transmutations."

So I did. I touched my hands to the circle and waited for something to happy.

The circle glowed immensely; it flew to life in a pretty yellow color reminding me of lemons. The power swirled around me in waves, it must have looked like a whirlwind from the outside. It surged my materials glowing only to melt into the ground.

And then…all at once I could feel the city lifting. Not much, but it was definitely lifting, Edward had planned this. He didn't want it to lift too much, just enough so that the sea wouldn't be able to effect it for a while longer.

The places where he had us position ourselves would help to keep the city's balance so it wouldn't all topple over like a misplaced item on a waiter's tray.

As soon as the transmutation was done I felt like feinting. Making a pillar of that magnitude had taken it out of me. I felt like I needed a nice long nap or an energy supplement for honestly I don't think I've ever created something of this magnitude. It just…seemed so easy and yet now felt so real. Who would have thought?

In my stupor of my excitement I had forgotten how real this all was.

"Alchemist. You think that you can just waltz on in here and take over don't you? Well your wrong!"

And in that stupor came my mistake, letting my guard down.

I've never felt the press of cold metal against my throat before. It was rather pleasant actually despite what it meant. Too tired to react correctly, I could only stand wanting to fall limp; instead I stood by force allowing myself to enjoy the cold metal pressed tightly against my throat.

"Call them off. Send them home alchemist!" The male hissed in my ear.

I chuckled despite the situation. It was all my body could think to do. "Heh…as if they'll listen to me. You picked the wrong alchemist boy-"

"Then you'll die…stay back! Drop that radio!"

Havoc put his hands up immediately. The radio clattered to the ground sending off nothing but static. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell Edward anything. He kicked his gun away upon command and even allowed his cigarette to fall to the ground. "Boy, you don't want to do this."

"The hell I don't! It's your guys fault for being here anyway-"

"I'm telling you right now boy that if you don't let her go you'll be sorry later." Havoc…I don't think I've ever heard him sound so serious. I wonder why…perhaps he was afraid for my life…or perhaps he was afraid for the boys. It's not like I could do much while I'm like this. "If you kill her and they catch you we can't promise that you'll get away unscathed."

The boy hardly seemed worried, he snorted and shouted at Havoc. "One by one you'll fall until you all just leave. Aquroya doesn't need your help!"

That sounded really funny to me so I merely just laughed.

The metal pressed even tighter, to the point where I was positive that I felt some liquid run down my front. I couldn't see, my eyes were on the sky looking up at the clouds and I was already so dizzy so perhaps that's why I didn't feel the blade go into my skin.

I remember Alphonse telling me about how creepy it was to have something foreign slip beneath your skin…I wondered if this counted. Not that the blade was exactly underneath my skin…more like on top of it threatening to get inside.

It got me thinking though, even though I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" The man asked he didn't sound so threatening now…more like just curious. Perhaps he thought that I was mad, laughing when I was supposed to be frightened.

I wanted to shrug, but I didn't. "It's just that…there are people like you even in a city like this. This city is so beautiful all I wanted to do was save it so that I could come back and see it again sometime…is that…really so bad?" My vision was getting hazy; I was sleepy but knew I should stay awake.

"Aquroya wouldn't be the same with the military here-"

"We're only here…to help…I…promise." Why couldn't he see what I was trying to tell him? All I wanted to do was help him…to help this city so that I could come back with Alphonse and kiss him under the moonlight!

"Hey what's wrong? What's wrong with you?" I was falling limp but I could still hear him. This too was funny, why would a man claiming to be ready to kill me…ask me what was wrong? It didn't make any sense to me unless he was afraid of killing.

It made me wonder if he too has never killed anyone before.

When I saw a flash of gold I actually tried to smile. The cold metal was no longer there, instead there was an unmistakable warmth and the sound of much shouting. A man cried out in the background at the very same time as Havoc started shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this? You ask yourself as your looking at the word contents. Yes it is an under 3K chapter and I feel horrible. I'll fix it though :3 my gift for me doing such a...ehhhh unsatisfying chapter length I am giving you another update. 3 chapters for this week, enjoy :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Opinions

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**My gift to you all :) thank you. Read and review **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Opinions<strong>

Waking up…wasn't so great. In fact I would dare say that it was downright horrible. My head was throbbing, my neck hurt like hell, and I had a constant feeling that I was supposed to be doing something really important but was too busy sleeping and now thinking again as usual.

"You're awake!"

I didn't even have to see who it was to know the identity. Which was a good thing for I couldn't see him as he squeezed the very life from me. I wanted to choke, but I couldn't.

"Al-Al-Alphonse."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should have ran faster, I should have gotten there beforehand!"

_What's he going on about? Goodness he sounds like a hysterical idiot!_

"Alphonse? Hey stop…stop it you're starting to scare me you goof!"

It was clearly no joking matter when he pulled back sniffling like a child. I could see a small slice under his left eye and that's what made me remember. A man had pulled a knife on me.

_My neck…he cut my neck…my…he…he cut Alphonse too._

Realization dawned upon me and suddenly I wanted to get up and go find the man. My eyes went down though seeing the blood that had ran down from my neck. It left stains on my white dress that went as far down as my waist, just a thin trail of blood with a few drops here and there. Nothing too bad.

"…"

"Alexandria I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be…that bastard ruined my dress!" To be honest I wasn't trying to joke around or make the situation any better. It was honestly the only thing that I could think of to say at the moment. I wanted to run and scream at the man. Bring down all the curses that could come to mind on this wretched idiot who had dared to hurt Alphonse.

Who had dared to take advantage and attack me while I was so weak.

_A coward! He's a coward!_

"Where…where is he now?"

Alphonse looked down unsure if he should tell me or not. I was positive that he knew how furious I was…"He's being questioned by the Colonel-"

So I ran. Well…tried to. It was a mixture of running and nearly falling on my face. It if wasn't for Alphonse's quick reflexes I would have landed right on my face.

"Hey hold on! Take it slow."

"I know I know."

"Here…take this. Leonardo gave it to me, he said that it should help you get some of your energy back."

A little purple pill. Could something so small give me energy? Apparently it could. After Alphonse brought me back some water I drank away and sat there.

It took about five minutes until I felt like a million bucks again.

"Alphonse…it wasn't your fault. Whether you feel like it is or not, it's not I promise you. I'll never blame you for something like this." I gave him a nice tight hug before heading out to find this man.

Colonel Mustang was questioning him in the police's investigation room. I entered without knocking and nearly threw myself at the moron.

Except his face…it was all swollen, one eye swollen completely shut his lip split and nose broke. There wasn't much more that I could do to him.

"You should consider yourself lucky, she's shocked and no longer wants to kill you. Not like I could have let her anyway." Mustang actually cracked a smile.

"Killing him would be kind." I say automatically. "Ummm hey…who umm did…that, just wondering."

"Oh I think you already know." Mustang gestured for me to sit.

Havoc let out a sigh. "I told him that he would be sorry. Idiot didn't listen to me; I was just worried that he might actually follow through with it before Alphonse could get there."

"How did he know? I know that you didn't get through to anyone!" The man howled. He glared at Havoc with his good eye.

"No need to. You see Alexandria and Alphonse have something special going on; of course he'd want to see her. Do you realize that you've gone and pissed off an Elric? By the looks of it you pissed off both Elrics and you owe your life to one of them!" Havoc snickered.

"So now that everyone is here you can explain to us why you attacked Alexandria here."

I crossed my arms waiting to hear this man's brilliant answer.

"If your some state alchemist then why didn't you fight back! Or can't you fight without your alchemy-"

Did this guy really not know? "When we alchemist do alchemy it takes quite a bit out of us. Even the most skilled alchemists can only last so long; creating something as large as I did took too much out of me. So basically you were picking on the equivalent of a drunken fool, congrats I hope you're happy."

"But that-"

"Alphonse is on a way different level then me." Knowing him he could probably make two. I'd hate to see how much he and his brother would eat.

"Ahem," Mustang's good eye twitched. "Answer the question!"

"I…I've already told her. Whenever the military gets involved with something they never leave. They always say that it's for the good of the people but the city…nothing good ever comes out of it." The man looked down, not wanting to meet our eyes with his one good one. "The city eventually gets taken over; Aquroya will never, ever be the same as soon as you're done here. So please leave."

_Is he really worried about that?_ "The worst that we would do is build a base here so that we could keep up the strength and quality of our work. Isn't that right Colonel?"

Mustang nodded. "Whatever needs to be done. Now then I need you to tell me if you acted alone or not, because if there are more of you then I release my dogs and they hunt you all down instead of using their energy to create eight more pillars-"

"Nine." I interjected.

"Eight." Alphonse walked in the room like it was the most natural thing in the world for a non-state alchemist to interrupt a meeting between our leader and the current enemy.

I scowled. "Nine!"

"You're too weak!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Only when you stop being so difficult!"

For once we were both glaring at each other and yet I still found myself wanting to take hold of him by the front of his shirt and drag his face down upon my own. It made it very hard to continue glaring at him after I realized this.

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being careful." Alphonse insisted. "Say you did create another pillar and you feint this time and some guy comes along who's actually serious about killing you. Then what?"

I hate it when I don't have a good answer.

"Exactly! You're not creating another pillar to-"

"Who's not? They'll be changing their mind in…your right, she's not creating a pillar today." Edward in the morning…oh how wonderful.

My disappointment must not have shown for Edward didn't seem to mind. "No one asked you Edward." Having one Elric against me was hard enough, having both meant utter failure.

"Don't turn into a dumbass just because you got attacked by one. You stay in your room or you pick an alchemist and don't leave their side." Edward greeted the beaten and broken mind with a wicked smile which told him 'why yes I do find your pain hilarious and no I don't feel bad about it'.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Seeing as how Edward has once again forgotten about who is in charge of this mission, I'll be appointing you to stay by his side. You are under his command any-"

"No! I'd rather stay home."

"I'd rather you stay home!" Edward sneered back.

Bzzap!

Can my day get any worse? Any at all?

"No one else is here, I worked alone. Everyone else is already thrilled to have you here because you're saving our beloved city I thank you for that, but I'm still against it-"

"Alexandria?" Alphonse asked as I headed for our man. My hand was raised I was ready to smack the crap out of this moron, we were only trying to help whether he sees this or not! "Hey stop!"

"Assaulting someone is a felony Alexandria." Mustang muttered but made no move to stop me.

I was nearly to him when Edward grabbed my arm. "You heard Mustang-"

"I don't care! All we're doing is trying to help and yet he's acting like this-"

"It's called an opinion." The man hissed suddenly finding the urge to fight with me.

I threw myself at him only to have Edward not-so-gently jerk me back. "You think I give a damn about your opinion?"

The man nodded. "It seems to be getting quite a rise out of you."

"You're going to get another black eye and this time it's going to be delivered by me!"

This man, I don't understand why he irritates me so. He just does…he makes me want to lunge at him and squeeze the life from him.

_He hurt Alphonse…even if it's just a cut that was caused most likely from the tackle… it's his fault he was there he was the one with the blade._

He tried to kill me.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?"

All eyes went to the pissed off Colonel. His displeasure was obvious but all I really wanted to do was shout back. To tell him to mind his own business.

Pssh yeah that would go over real well.

"Sir." I saluted respectfully. Mustang glanced at me, then to the Elrics. Edward kept his mouth shut, Alphonse saluted him as well.

"Now then, your personal problems are your personal problems. Can't deal with them without causing a scene then go home, that includes you Alphonse. The next time an officer is attacked and your there to stop it you reprimand the threat and restrain him, there is absolutely no reason why you did what you did. Don't be stupid."

Alphonse and I both nodded because honestly what could we do? Mustang could have us thrown in the brig for days for what we've done.

"Alexandria will be either staying in her room until an alchemist can accompany her, or she will be with Edward. The rest of you are to do as planned, remember to see Gloria if you don't feel up to the task. Meet back here for lunch, move out!"

I decided that I would much rather be with Alphonse then Edward so I followed him out instead of waiting for Edward. Edward didn't seem to have objections to this, Mustang was either too tired to care or didn't notice. My money was on the first guess.

"Hey you lovebirds, remember that you have a job to do." Havoc was following us like a hawk would. He seemed to be watching me intently as if he was trying to make up for yesterday's failure. Which was nice but honestly I was with Alphonse.

Nothing could hurt me.

"Just stay close to Havoc alright, that is until I'm done."

"I've got it I've got it!"

"You were attacked yesterday Alexandria, can you really blame me for worrying?"

No.

I don't say a thing which makes his smile that much more beautiful. With a clap of his hands the transmutation circle appears, I really wished that I could do that. It had something to do with using your own body as the transmutation circle. Something like that sounded complicated.

And yet he did it wearing a smile as if this was the easiest thing in the world.

"Alright Havoc tell brother I'm all set on this end."

"Roger," Havoc whipped out his radio to commence the project. Edward was yelling at him once again telling him how we're moving too fast and shouldn't be showing off in the first place, yada, yada whatever. "Go right ahead Alphonse. Commence transmutation!"

"Roger!" Alphonse gave one final clap before setting his palms on the circle. It lit a stunning blue color swirling around and crackling with that lovely tornado like structure. I watched as the metal melded into the ground and disappeared.

Once again I felt that uneasy feeling of the city lifting. As creepy as it was I knew for a fact that it was a good thing, that we were making progress and tomorrow I would get to help once again. As important as this was to me, I guess…I can understand the need to rest.

"We're really going to do this." I told Alphonse when he sauntered on over acting exactly like his usual self. Despite my jealousy issue here, I said nothing of it. "We are."

"Of course we are. We can do anything we put our minds to."

"As corny as that sounds you're exactly right." I took his right hand in my own. Nothing had gone wrong this time around; I bet that when I created my pillar tomorrow and nothing went wrong then…it will feel this good. Like I had accomplished something wonderful.

We had to wait for Edward to come and check our pillar, it wasn't a big surprise when he arrived with the rest of the group making us the last one he checked up on. After a quick glance at the transmutation area he proclaimed our pillar safe.

"Yuko, those tips that I told you today. Use them for tomorrow."

Yuko nodded grimly. She tried to salute him like she normally would but her performance wasn't quite as convincing. Yuko was such a small girl that she reminded me of my little sister who was no doubt already eating her lunch like a hyena.

I didn't know much about her, not even her state's name.

_Maybe I'll talk to her at lunch. _

Then there's Lucas…I haven't seen Lucas in quite a while either.

I was quite curious about the both of them seeming as how they're the only two I've never seen around. "Feeling okay?" I asked as we walked.

Alphonse smiled like it was no big deal, knowing him it probably wasn't that big of a deal. "Just a little tired. I don't think I'd want to be trying another one today; I believe brother might be he keeps talking about it."

"He's crazy."

"He's my brother alright." We smile.

"He just likes to outdo everyone," I say seriously. "I know that he's some top shot alchemist but I worry about him and I worry about you trying to outdo him. Your brother sets a high bar…I fear that if you try to leap for that bar you're going to end up falling out of even my reach."

Alphonse took my hand in his not saying much more. I know that he's not stupid but that doesn't…that still…I can't help but worry about him can I?

He's someone special to me…there aren't many people who are. There's him…mom…and Vivian. Sure Edward is special but he's a friend, he doesn't come anywhere close to my inner circle.

Nobody has ever gotten so close to me so fast…it almost seems unnatural to me.

"You two are so cute! I'm glad that you've finally found someone Alphonse, I was hoping that my darling little sister would take a liking to you but I've never gotten a chance to introduce the two of you!"

So I've seen this man many times and I've heard stories but I never thought they were serious when they said they he 'sparkled'. This man really did…I could swear that I could see them floating around his head. "M-Major Armstrong…how nice to see you again." Alphonse stuttered.

"No need to be so formal Alphonse my boy! We're friends after all, and this lovely young lady must be Alexandria! My it's a pleasure, I'm sorry to hear about that boy." Armstrong took his position by Alphonse's side making us both feel unreasonably short.

I shrug. "Alphonse took care of him…besides that was so unfair! He unknowingly took advantage of my weak state…I should go and kick his butt right now just so he knows how it feels!"

"As much as it would please me to see that, I just can't allow it!"

We shared a knowing smile. Armstrong really wasn't a bad guy to say the least…just very tall…and very masculine. It's kind of scary how tall he is.

"Besides that man doesn't have the guts to kill someone. I doubt he even meant to hurt you…" Armstrong muttered.

To be honest I couldn't tell. I don't even remember much of it,, the only thing I really know is that he slit my neck very thinly and Alphonse has a small slit just under his eye. It would make sense if Alphonse really did get cut because of tackling him. This could all have been a bluff.

"He said he was going to kill me…"

"I think that he was going to take you hostage and threaten the rest of us." Alphonse said.

I shrugged. "I kind of wished that he would have. I could have gotten a swing at him myself if he did."

"You're not meant to do that kind of thing. You or sister…you're both meant for something more like helping others, just like you're both helping this city!"

Another shrug. "I don't really think so…I mean the entire time I've been practicing alchemy the only thing that I could really do was destroy…to take away and not give back. That's where my talent lies."

"If that's what you think Alexandria, but I think a whole lot differently."

I squeezed his hand with a smile.

When we got to lunch I absolutely loved the look on Vivian's face when she got a look at Armstrong. Her eyes got as big as apples as she starred up at the Major. With a salute she didn't know what to do next. "N-N-Nice to me-me-meetcha." She muttered.

"Of course! You must be Alexandria's sister correct? Why I could tell from a mile away that the two of you are related, you two look exactly alike." Armstrong gushed. With gusto he gave her a bone crushing hug that she happily accepted.

She hung off the ground holding on to the huge Major and giggling like a child would when lifted by their father.

"I'd only heard rumors." Lucas muttered when we sat down at their table.

I nodded fully understanding.

"He really is huge."

"Yep."

"Really, really huge."

"Yeah huh."

"Ummm…is this seat taken?" Yuko stood with her tray looking as shy and bashful as ever. She really was adorable this little oriental girl. With a blush Lucas eagerly told her sit and that she never had to ask again. "Thank you, your such a kind girl."

Lucas hung his head in defeat. "I'm not a girl…" He muttered.

Yuko blushed furiously at this news having believed he really was a girl. Vivian however, who know sat on Armstrong's shoulder, smiled devilishly at the alchemist. She had that 'I told you so' look.

"My-My-My apologies…I…I do-don't…I'm so sorry!" She yipped. With a bow of her head she dug into her ramen using her chopsticks like a pro while the rest of us used our forks. "Mmmm this is really good."

_Is she joking! This is horrible! Hooorrrriiibbbllleee!_

Apparently Edward didn't think so. He was already on his third bowl by the time that he plopped a seat next to Yuko who sat across from Alphonse. Al greeted him with a laugh while I snorted.

"They must have like…endless…supply…of this…stuff." He said between mouth fulls. It came out sounding more like a foreign language that only he could speak.

Or so I thought.

Yuko chuckled a bit. "You must be really talented to be able to eat so much, talk, and breathe at the same time."

I think I might have saw Edward blush a little, whether it's from embarrassment or Yuko's little compliment (?) we'll never know.

"That's my brother for ya!" Alphonse chimed in.

Yuko suddenly got very, very red.

I decided that I didn't like Yuko very much anymore.

"Wh-What? Then you two must be the Elric brothers…ohhhh and here I am speaking so informally and…"

She continued to ramble but I wasn't listening. I was mentally forgiving her.

"Oh no, no. We're all friends here right?" Alphonse asked.

"Like that!" Vivian pointed to Lucas who in return pointed to me, I stuck my tongue out at Edward who pointed with his chopsticks to Alphonse. "Friends. That includes you Major Sir."

"Of course!" The Major belted. He then proceeded to laugh.

I snickered.

_Friends._

I don't think I've ever had so many friends…I owe it all to the Elrics. That's what I keep feeling. I owe all of this happiness I'm feeling now the Elric's. It's not because I studied enough, and it's certainly not because of my hard work, it's because I know the right people.

_They really are something amazing. Both Alphonse and Edward._

The more I thought about this the more I realized how true it was. Who else can do the things that these two can do? I'm positive that I haven't seen anything yet when it comes to these two. When I first met them…I didn't know what to think. I was supposed to be his subordinate…but now we're actually friends.

Even though I doubt he'll look at like that the next time that I contradict him!

"Eat it!" Sis shoved some noodles at me nearly falling off the Major in doing so. I starred at the ramen wannabe that looked more like mush soup to me than anything else.

"Don't wanna." I moaned.

She shook it causing the soup to splatter. "It's good for you! Do it!"

"Hardly!" I snort. "Anything that looks like that can't possibly be good for you."

"Open up!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

Major had to jerk back in order to prevent her from falling. The noodles however landed directly on his head.

We all waited, expecting the Major to start yelling at her or complain that the noodles were scalding his head. He didn't do either of those things though, just took out a handkerchief and mumbled something having a clean head helped having a clean mind and that the Armstrong family has always had such minds and bald heads. Something or another.

"Hey! How are you guys? I haven't seen you all in a while…been treating that rebel he's lucky that I didn't feed him my special poison extracted from plant leaves!" Gloria growled. She sat down next to Yuko who greeted her with a warm smile despite not knowing her name. "Jerk! The audacity of that man…ooooh I'll kill him! 'I don't want the help of a state dog!' well just you wait this dog is going to bite!"

That nearly made me crack a smile.

"I mean come on, he's lucky that I'm willing to treat him at all, Leonardo down right refused when he was done treating Alexandria." Gloria nodded smartly with her arms crossed. "And I don't blame him! How dare he do such a thing, plus he got Alphonse-"

"That was my own fault. I tackled him wrong…"

"No! You tackled him in a way so that he would be caught off guard and wouldn't be able to hurt Alexandria." Havoc objected.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that getting tackled by a boy out of nowhere isn't surprising enough?"

"It doesn't matter! We're all here and safe!" I sighed.

"It does matter! Nearly killing someone is a felony!"

"EVERYTHING IS A FELONY!" I threw my hands up in defeat. _Jeez you can never get through to him can you?_

Vivian started laughing as if this was the funniest thing in the world instead of a normal everyday thing.

"What?" Edward growled at her.

She shrugged further irritating him. "Nothing…I just think that tomorrow is going to be really interesting."

A sigh. "What the heck does that have to do with the current subject?"

"Ummmm….absolutely nothing!"

More glaring from Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is a felony O_O or at least..bah never mind. Enjoy, until next weekend my friends -curtsies and walks off stage-<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Elric

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Also note...that I feel horribly stupid right now as I'm re-reading my mess. **

**'What is this? Under 3k? Oh well here's another update'**

**Yep guess who left her update in the doc manager? -raises hand ashamed- I did and I forgot to upload it to the actual story :( I'm so sorry guys. I promised and it wasn't there so I am terribly sorry -bows- so here I give you an early update along with Chapter 11 which should have been up last week. My apologies once more. Well here's this I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Read and Review pretty pleeeease**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Elric<strong>

Tomorrow…oh wow tomorrow was rather interesting. Somehow this didn't surprise anyone though that she was right. Anything that Vivian said seemed pretty obvious to everyone anyways…minus her 'like that's' that made no sense anyways. Even I didn't understand why she said that. When I asked her one day she shrugged it off and told me that it made her feel good whenever she said it.

So I left it at that leaving her to say it whenever she wanted, passing out apologetic looks to anyone who had heard her shout her pretty little head off.

"What?" I asked as I munched on the sandwich they were currently serving.

"More steel should be arriving today. The Colonel has ordered it, just in case something goes wrong that way we'll still have material to continue on instead of you know, wasting it." I nod. Edward has already had to help out Yuko who can't seem to get it right. I heard him lecturing her after lunch, giving her more pointers. She seemed to be listening but I couldn't really tell. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"Those purple pills are amazing, they're miracle workers!" I felt like I hadn't even made such a large transmutation.

Alphonse smiled leaning on one palm. "That's good, Leonardo tried to explain how they worked but I wasn't really listening. As interesting as it was honestly I couldn't care less as long as they help."

"You haven't even taken one yet have you?" I asked.

He shook his head to confirm my suspicions.

"I would kill for half of your skill you know that right?"

"Aww your sweet," Alphosne cooed. He leaned forward so that his chin was now in both of his palms. "But you know that I think your talent is amazing right?"

We smile.

To be honest there isn't much to do in an empty city. If we weren't eating, we were in our room thinking about sleep or helping Edward out who would scream and throw things at us to get us to leave because he doesn't need our help. Vivian had spent the day with the Major dueling as she claimed. We found them in a drawing contest. He was spurting off about how his artistic abilities have been passed down…yeah we didn't stay very long.

Alphonse and I had taken a long moonlit walk through the city pointing out the buildings and walking across the little arch bridges to get across to the other street.

"We could go…swimming!" I snicker at the foul look I got from Alphonse.

We ended up sitting by the river, my feet hanging off and into the river.

It didn't seem like anything interesting was going to happen until a couple of soldiers came walking in carrying two adults who were struggling and shouting off something about knowing the Elric brothers.

"I'm telling you! We came to help nothing more, so let us go! Get me that pipsqueak! He'll tell you!"

"Brother, be nice I highly doubt Edward will help us if you call him that!"

"I don't care! That shorty deserves it anyway!"

"Can I help you?" I ask walking up to the two restrained men.

_They look…familiar. Kind of like Edward and Alphonse! Ha!_

"You're not Edward." The older one said.

Really? Hadn't noticed…

"Miss, we found these two in the steel storage. It seems that they must have hopped on when we brought the steel on board." The solider reported. He seemed a little more than irritated by the two boys. It was bad enough that he had to deal with one grumpy Edward now he had this oddball with a matching attitude.

I nodded. "Thank you. You can release them; they don't seem like a threat to me."

"Ma'am these two are alchemists…" He said it as if he was surprised that I couldn't tell.

"Hear that…she's already judging us." The older one sighed.

I blinked, rather confused. Hadn't I just offered them freedom and yet…this?

"Listen just get that shorty-"

"Shorty?" Edward came walking up his fists already out and ready to sock the idiot. One look at them though and a grin spread across the blonde's face. I had a rather ominous feeling about this. "Well, well, well looks like we got a couple of _fakes_ on our hands."

"Mister Elric, what would you like done with these two until the Colonel gets here?" I noticed how much faster and more professional the soldier decided to talk when speaking to Edward.

"Oh so their fates are in my hands…hmmm even better."

I really didn't like that look on his face.

"Hey now, wait just a moment, we came to help with your cause! Nothing more so just let us go and show us the plans!" The older brother hissed. He was still fighting the guards throwing his arms forward.

Edward rolled his eye about to tell them exactly what they got when they asked someone for a favor when a certain blond brother came walking in.

"Russel! Fletcher!" Alphonse cried. He ran in the door closing shut behind him. "Hey! How are you?"

Honestly, I felt kind of left out right now. I had no idea who these Elric look alike are. Apparently Edward and Alphonse knew them so…they really can't be all that bad right?

"I've been better." Russel admitted. He was still glaring at Edward despite claiming that he was here to help.

"Go ahead and release them, in fact let Mustang know that Trumen's sons are here. He'll be fine with it."

The soldiers saluted Alphonse then headed out just as instructed. Russel made a show of rubbing his arms while glaring at Edward who made it clear that he didn't give a lick.

Alphonse however ran right over to Fletcher to shake hands. Fletcher welcomed Edward with a shy smile, shaking his hand while saying how good it was to see him…well in a body to say the least.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alphonse asked generally curious.

Fletcher held up a finger. "You look a lot like Edward…so I just figured."

"I suppose that is a dead giveaway." Alphonse admitted. As if remembering that I was in the room he ushered Fletcher on over telling him not to be shy. "This is Alexandria, the Freezing Water Alchemist!"

"She's very pretty." Russel remarked.

I blushed.

Alphonse gushed, oblivious. "Isn't she? I've always thought that, her sister should be around here somewhere…probably with the Major. You'll have to meet her she's rather funny, gets on brother's nerves though!"

"Yes…" Russel almost smiled. "I will have to meet her."

Edward snorted.

They soon got their chance for Vivian bounced on in just as we were all sitting down to have a cup of coffee that some 2nd lieutenant eagerly provided with us. She leaped up onto the table and took a seat on the table where her spot was just for the hell of it.

"Terrible manners." Edward muttered.

Vivian promptly ignored the cranky alchemists. His mood seemed to have gone downhill as soon as Russel and Fletcher had sat down to discuss Edward's plans. Russel had pointed out a different route which got Edward steaming stating how he was more than positive that he had the plans right. Russel snorted which sent Edward screaming that we don't even need him.

"As if your one to talk." I muttered.

Edward turned his attention to me which made me smile. "Don't you start!"

"Edward." Alphonse objected.

"That's right Edward; you should be nice to a lady." Russel smirked. "Your attitude is the number one reason why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Who needs one!" Edward scowled.

"Testy." Vivian waggled a finger.

"Shut up you runt!"

"Pssh as if you're much taller."

It just never stops.

"You must be Alexandria's sister." Russel folded his hands together like Mustang always does. "I'm Russel and this is my brother Fletcher."

"He's cute." Vivian snickered when Fletcher blushed and turned away to twiddle his thumbs. "Vivian is my name! Why are you two here?"

"T-o help…" Fletcher whispered.

Vivian nodded. "Well your welcome…right Edward? They are right? Or are they useless alchemists?"

Russel coughed and sputtered as he choked on his coffee. It took him a moment to compose himself. "E-excuse me?"

"She asked if you're useless." Edward repeated smartly.

That got him a nasty look. "Not anymore useless then you are!"

"What's your specialty?" I asked. I figured that every alchemist had their specialty, unless of course the world is your goal.

"Plants."

_Another plant head? Oh wonderful…chalk up two more coffee zombies._

"Maybe they can work with Gloria and Leonardo."

"I bet they'd like Gloria!" Alphonse chimed in.

Vivian snickered. "Bet they won't come out with blond hair."

"What?" Russel asked.

"Nothing!"

We discussed how the brothers would fit in with this entire thing; Edward drew up more plans pointing out where they would be and what circle they would be using. Due to Russel's concern for Fletcher he stated that he would help his brother and they would be transmuting together. There were no objections.

When Mustang arrived Edward stated what was going on, looking to get clearance. He knew that he wasn't in charge.

Mustang waved him off greeting the new brother's like they were old friends.

Which confused me because…oh never mind.

"So how do you know those two?" My nose brushed against Alphonse's left cheek dipping low so that I could kiss him.

"Believe it or not…" Alphonse pulled back. "They stole our identities. In order to get the research material that they needed, they pretended to be us."

"Hmmm?" I pull at his collar. "You mean to tell me that a bunch of people really mistook that Fletcher boy for you? I hope they realize how blind they were, he's much too shy to be you."

"Back then…I was still in that suit."

"Yeah, let me guess…they were completely oblivious to this fact…as was everyone in…."

"Xenotime."

He hoisted me up on top of the table with one easy movement on his end. Smiles played on our lips.

Despite how new kissing was for Alphonse he found it to not be that hard. In fact it was rather cute the sounds that escaped her, little whimpers and child-ish whines mixed with the way she grabbed onto his back to keep him there.

As if he'd ever want to leave.

Alphonse knew that calling her silly would be a mistake; she'd want to know why which would lead to a whole new embarrassing scenario.

There was nothing like this, Alphonse figured.

And he was right.

"I mean honestly…a bunch of idiots in my book. Please tell me that you proved them wrong." I released my hold on him to lean back so that my palms now rested flat on the table.

"Not to the townspeople…who knows maybe the brother's actually came clean. You see they needed our identities in order to continue their father's research. There was only one famous alchemist Russel's age and that was brother." Alphonse shrugged. As much as Alphonse loved talking to me he'd much rather be doing something else with me.

"Makes me want to go and treat them to a well-earned sock in the gut! Honestly they had no right. I'm ambitious," I sigh a little too loudly. "But I'm stupid enough to do something like that. It can get you into some serious trouble; you might not even be able to get a state license if they found out that you had used someone else's identity. Unless of course those two have some serious skill."

"That's what brother though. Russell may not feel too bad about it, but I'm positive that Fletcher does."

_Heh he must like Fletcher._

"Fine! I'll just have to go and teach Russell a lesson-"

"Really, it's fine. Brother took care of it! Really we got in so much trouble!"

I was still doubtful, but that seemed fine with him. It had happened quite a while ago so there really wasn't a reason to go and stir up trouble right now. "Fine."

"Besides why waste your time arguing when it can be spent doing something else?" Soft, gentle fingers fluttered across my left cheek nearly making me giggle from the ticklish feeling.

"Stop that!" I tried to hide my girlish giggles with protests but he wasn't fooled. He could nearly head them about to escape and was clearly amused by it. So he continued his attack until I finally couldn't fight it anymore and started to giggle. "You're so mean!" I whined.

"You don't mean that."

"No I don't." I admit offering a smile to him. Alphonse walked between my legs so that he could lean forward and kiss the very tip of my nose.

I was just about to wrap my legs around his waist when the door came open. "So that's where…you know we eat on that table." Edward grumped. Russel had joined him; he was jotting down key points, no doubt adding notes that would make them better if only to piss Edward off.

"Do you?" I asked my voice laced with obvious mockery. I shifted my hips back and forth several times my thighs brushing up against Alphonse's as I did so. Once satisfied I looked to Edward who looked rather disgusted.

"Childish." He muttered. There was just something about seeing his brother all wrapped up in me that bugged the crap out of him. He still wasn't able to place why but he figured that it would come to him in due time.

"As if you have room to mock me, Elric!"

"Call me Edward."

"Does it bother you?" I inquired.

"No."

It so did, and yet I still didn't understand why. Not understanding was horribly irritating to me. It was only a name and yet it was enough to bug him, bugging him shouldn't be _that_ easy. It made the games less fun.

"Anyways, this isn't your room!" Edward lectured. He crossed the room irritated but not really knowing why. Just the sight of us has always got his knickers into a twist. With his auto mail hand he grabbed Alphonse, pulling him back.

Naturally Alphonse was embarrassed and was pretty bad at hiding it; he rubbed the back of his head starring at the ground.

"If you're going to act like that then I'd rather be in my room." I shot back. He was grumpy…yet another reason to be angry with Russel.

"Always got to argue don'tcha Ed?" Russel snickered.

Ed shot him a violent look but did nothing about it. "She starts it."

Oh, ho, ho. "I start it? _I _do not start anything, _Elric_. I finish things and put up with your grumpy butt all day!"

"Call me Edward," He said for the last time. Crossing his arms he met my fierce glare with one of his own specially made for defiant soldiers. If he was going to deal with me then he was going to have to put up a better face then that! "You do not but I'll tell you what you do actually do! You disobey orders, ridicule others, and constantly get yourself in trouble."

"Hmmm sound familiar?" Russel asked Alphonse who rolled his eyes not in the mood for Russel and his supposed to be humor. Russel shrugged.

Edward had a few words for Russel as well.

Why not let's share!

We both shouted it at once.

"Don't you start!"

Russel's hands shot out trying to calm us down in his own sarcastic way.

"I've already got a bone to pick with you." I snarled.

Edward nodded; it was a rare moment where we were agreeing on something. "And I've had one!"

"I got it, I got it!"

I still didn't like the tone he was using. For good measures I gave him one last glare before announcing that it was about time I went to bed despite it being a little after seven. Alphonse followed me out complaining that his brother didn't know when to stop and his usual apologies to me.

That was irritating as well.

"You know that you don't have to apologize for your brother's actions." I took his hand in my own, enjoying the feeling of his fingers laced through my own. After a run in with Ed, it was nice.

Alphonse shrugged although I was positive that I wasn't the first person to tell him this. "I know, it's just something I've always done. It would feel odd if I didn't do it you know? I know that you're not going to get angry with me because of my brother's actions it's just…" Another shrug.

_Just one of those things huh._

"You should learn to leash him more often." I mutter.

Alphonse chuckles a bit. "He seems to be able to chew through everything I use."

"Shock." I grinned at the idea of some device that could shock him whenever I pressed a pretty red button. Knowing him he would only complain more.

"You're in a bad mood." Alphonse noted.

Feeling a bit guilty I had to agree with him. "First Russel and now Edward storms in interrupting our alone time. Of course I'm in a horrible mood…maybe Edward is right maybe I am childish."

"That's alright." Alphonse smiled at me one of those comforting smiles that he was just so good at.

At that moment I really did feel as if everything was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? I hope that you all did. Tomorrow I might not be able to update. Why? It's payday! Pay day means that I actually have to do stuff, but I promise that you'll get an update this weekend :)<strong>

**So we had a thunderstorm...I didn't sleep because I'm like a turtle. Any nose terrifies me, give me a huge noise like a gigantic bolt of thunder and you've got me lounging under my futon with a blanket over my head, my fingers working like crazy to create the thing that you just read. Yes I was scared so I typed and blasted music in my ears until 4am where I then proceeded to beg mom to let me stay home so that I can sleep.**

**So here I am taking advantage of McDonald's free wi-fi and delicious coffee. **

**Well that's all for now :) look forward to this weekend! Thank you all**

**Read and Review :3 **


	13. Chapter 13 Attack of the Coffee Zombies

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Hey! Here's the update. It was amusing to me so I typed it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Attack of the Coffee Zombie<strong>

"Awwww man." I lay on the ground after creating my pillar for the day. It was exhausting work, and Edward had gone around telling us that there would be even more work soon enough. You see, apparently when you raise certain parts of a city and don't raise the other parts at the same time…bridges tend to break and the ground becomes horribly unstable.

So Edward was running around like crazy searching for the spots that needed immediate help. With the Major's help he was fixing them up. Alphonse had tagged along leaving me to deal with whatever the heck was going on for the day.

"Hey you." I felt someone lay right next to me. Someone that wasn't Alphonse, not by a long a shot.

I opened an eye to confirm my suspicions. "Go away I'm angry at you." Knowing this man for as long as I had (granted only a few hours) I figured him to be like Edward only with a cockier attitude. The cocky attitude was neat and definitely fit him but honestly I really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Ed 2.

"You see that is what I don't understand. I haven't given you a reason to be mad at me," Russel rose himself up on his side so that he could look at me. I glared at him with my one open eye. "So do you mind explaining that to me?"

Why yes I think I'll enjoy this. "A little birdie told me that you borrowed a certain alchemist's name…" I began.

And just like Edward would have, Russel had to insert his two cents in. "That's right, but I don't remember seeing Edward between your legs yesterday."

Oooooh.

I scowled at him, allowing both of my fierce eyes to come open. He was not getting away with this unscathed! "Listen here, Russel! The point is that you not only caused trouble for Edward, but you caused trouble for Alphonse as well and if you don't knock your attitude off with me I'm going to march straight into Mustang's 'pretend' office and demand that you be either arrested or deported because we don't need you. We're doing just fine on our own!"

"Says the girl who can't stand up after making a pillar."

"Says the boy who can't do it without his brother's help!"

Russel mashed his teeth together. Finally I had gotten a rise out of him. "I'm helping my brother, not the other way around!"

"Excuses don't amuse me Russel."

"I don't see why not, apparently blond alchemists seem to and I fit that bill perfectly!"

That was it! I was officially out for blood. I lunged at Russel who had expected this from the very start. He rolled out of the way as I drew my fist back to sock him one right in the jaw. I was on top of him ready to hit him but something stopped me.

Alphonse.

Just thinking about what he said about me not being a fighter made me hesitate.

And just like that I knew that I wouldn't be hitting Russel today. "You're not worth my time." I decide as I get up and brush myself off. A shiver runs through me when I realize that why yes I had been on top of that flirt.

"You could have easily hit me," Russel stands up as well. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he almost just got bested by a girl. "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't feel like it I guess." I wasn't about to give him a real explanation for he didn't need one.

Russel looked like he wanted to argue about that but didn't which I was grateful for. The less he talked the smaller the head ache I would be getting. "Alphonse!" I cried out at the sight of my blond alchemist.

He had gotten in the habit of instantly rushing over when he was done creating his pillar. Just something about that incident. Not that I minded, the faster he got here the better my day was going to be. "Hey…Russel." Alphonse passed me a questionable look that clearly asked if I had put the smack down on him or not.

I feigned innocence and took his hand. "Come on I'm starving."

"Yeah same here."

"You always are." I poke his stomach sending off a whirl of 'heys!' from him.

Russel walked slowly behind us which was odd. I would have figured someone like him would want to be the center of attention. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable being around Alphonse and I while we were together.

Well he _was_ intruding. Or at least that's what I chalked it up as in my personal book.

"Food!" I cheered at the sight of our headquarters. Due to the fact that I stuck around for Alphonse it was rare for us to be the first people back, so naturally I was rather excited by this fact.

Until I saw Mustang who was holding a steaming bowl of ramen and a fork.

"Here, take this to our prisoner. I know that you hate him but he does have to eat. Who better to bring him his lunch than the girl he assaulted." Mustang passed me a grin that told me he thought that it was funny that I had no choice except for to listen to him and resist urges to kill the prisoner.

I really hated his humor sometimes. Nonetheless I grabbed the ramen, stuck the fork in it to heat it up and headed for the cells that the police had so kindly allowed us to use. Naturally Alphonse tagged along like this was no big deal.

This man…to be completely honest I had pretty much forgotten about him ever since that day we had interrogated him. You wouldn't think that I would forget someone who threatened to kill me so easily but…

"You sure you want to go in there?" Alphonse asked. His concern was adorable.

I nodded though just because I knew there wasn't any reason to not go in. If I let something like this bother me then how could I call myself a soldier? People were supposed to try to kill me, that's the type of career path that I had chosen.

"So who is this?" Apparently Russel had decided to follow behind us like the little lost dog he was pretending to be today. I hadn't even noticed.

Alphonse looked at him not sure if he should answer or not. Russel was volunteering but technically he wasn't part of the military.

The guard greeted me with a tip of his hat and a sweet smile on his face. How they had gotten such a nice guy to stand guard I wouldn't know.

"I don't actually know his name," I said trying to help Alphonse out. Russel raised an eyebrow trying to see if I was actually telling the truth or not. "Meet the man who tried to assassinate me in the name of a cause he made up himself. Rather brilliant if I might add. HEY!" I gave his cell door a good kick.

It made a wonderful clanging noise which sent him leaping up from fright.

As satisfying as this was it wasn't nearly as satisfying as seeing some of the purple bruises that were still on his face. His eye was open at least.

"Here to taunt me?" He guessed.

I rolled my eyes. Who did this kid take me for? "The Colonel ordered me to feed you. Be happy." I took the keys from my pocket and stuck them in the key hole. Turning it caused it to make a click sound signaling that the door was open.

Alphonse walked in first followed by Russel.

"Assassinate?" Russel asked.

"He thinks that we're ruining Aquroya. He believes that the military will take over." I tell him.

Russel nods like he understands. "It's happened before."

"Yeah but this can't be one of those times. The Colonel himself said that this wasn't going to happen." Actually he said that he would do whatever needed to be done. Why would the military need Aquroya anyway?

Still that…

"Whatever. Here, some more crappy ramen. I'm about sick of this stuff."

"You mean they actually feed this to the alchemists?" He sounded generally surprised instead of the sarcastic remark that I had been expecting. "Don't you guys need a nutritional diet or something?"

It was almost funny how little he actually knew about alchemy and those who use it. "It's recommended. Trust me the military takes care of us when they need to, we have Gloria to thank for that. You've probably met her."

"You mean that crazy girl and her pet? She keeps trying to insist I use this red ointment that she had created." He sighs probably remembering what a chore it is to deal with the ever hair changing Growth alchemists.

Not that one could blame him.

"You should listen to her," Alphonse suggested. He was watching him like a hawk would a mouse. "It'll help you heal quite a bit faster. The things that Gloria does and creates are amazing."

"Fletcher has attached himself at her hip." Russel commented. That would explain why I had yet to see him aside from our brief meeting. "He's bound and determined to help you all out in his own way. Gloria seems to like him but she keeps insisting that he drinks coffee instead of water."

Oh great.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Edwards home." I muttered under my breath.

Alphonse snickered while our prisoner grimaced at the sound of the grumpy alchemist's voice. Sure enough in about three minutes a piping hot mad Edward was down here throwing the only guard aside so that he could assault whoever was next in line.

Which just happened to be Russel.

"Where have you been? Right, stupid question," Edward grabbed his brother by his arm, his furious eyes briefly flashing to me, and began to pull him away. "I need your help. You should have known that-"

"I did, I do! I wanted to make sure Alexandria got here safely."

"You heard the moron; he's the only one here. She'll be fine and besides Russel was there wasn't he?" Edward began to drag Alphonse away who was dragging his heels pretty much trying to make it impossible to do so. "She's here and safe now let's go. This city is unstable."

"Genius." I muttered.

Edward stopped pulling Alphonse just so that he could shoot me a nifty glare. He then proceeded to pull Alphonse away who was passing me apologetic looks from the moment he was being pulled.

"Hey…I'm sorry for the other day. You know for threatening to kill you…" I sat his bowl of ramen down and even took a seat on his bed. Russel was still here and today was a totally different story. If this guy tried anything I wouldn't think twice about knocking him in the head.

"Just be thankful that you had caught me off guard. Take today for instance, if you tried that to me right before I built my pillar I would have had you on the ground in seconds whimpering because it hurts." There were things that I could pull off with alchemy that would scare the daylights out of him. In my book he deserved it but not because he had hurt me but because he had scratched Alphonse. A bit higher and that could have taken his eye out.

"I don't think I would have done it you know?"

No apparently I don't know. "What? Kill me? Psh…from what I remember you were really skittish. You reminded me of a child right before he was about to steal a cookie from the cookie jar."

"You couldn't have picked a better metaphor?" He grumped.

"What's your name? Even a criminal has a name."

"It's Kyo."

"Kyo? Odd. I'm Alexandria if you didn't know." I couldn't remember if my name had been said while he was in the room or not. "You know someone important once told me that I wasn't mad to hurt people, I think I'm going to tell you the same thing right now. You're not trying to protect Aquroya are you? You've got someone."

Kyo got real quiet after that. To be honest it was a random guess, something I had mulled over the day we took him into custody. It was rare for the military to suddenly take over a city when there wasn't war to fight nearby; in fact I had never even heard of it happening.

So why would someone feel the need to remove the military?

Fear of losing a loved one.

"You don't have to talk just so you know. I mean I don't care," I eyed Russel who had gotten significantly closer by now. "But he might."

"Everyone has someone that they want to protect. Why can't it work with places too?" Kyo looked at me with this odd look…like he was guilty and couldn't bear to say why. "I have Edward to thank that I'm still here."

"What are you taking about?" I already had a feeling.

Kyo sighed. "He pulled your blond friend off me back there…"

So it had been Edward. I hadn't thought about it much, what Havoc had said that day I had tried to attack Kyo. He did owe an Elric his life, he owed Edward his life. It was Edward that had caught me when I was falling and it had been Edward who had grabbed his brother to knock some sense into him. I guess he isn't such a tyrant after all.

Russel shrugged. I couldn't tell what he was thinking which reminded me of Edward, unless he was pissed off and being loud about it…Ed was a hard book to read. One that was locked, the key gone waiting for someone to find it and open the book.

I wonder who would be the one to do it.

Who would find that key?

"Whatever, well I'm hung-"

"YOU!" Great, guess who's back…wait that's a woman's voice.

In storms the last person I expected to see out in the daylight. Gloria came pushing past Russel, nearly throwing him into the wall in the process her white lab coat following close behind. I saw him reach out to grab said coat only to have it slip through his fingers.

Her eyes looked rather bloodshot, I half expected her to start foaming at the mouth any moment.

"Idiot!" She pointed a ruler, yes a ruler, at Kyo who had instinctively backed against the wall like some cornered prey. "Now for the last damn time, use my ointment or suffer the consequences."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to die." Kyo gave her his best glare.

Vivian came running in shaking up test tubes with a snicker. "Ohhhh I think you might!"

His glare faltered into a look of disbelief.

"_Well?_" Gloria crossed her arms.

I said it for Vivian. "Like that!"

Vivian tossed me an appreciated look before handing Russel the test tubes containing lord knows what. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them though.

"Don't drink that." Fletcher whispered. He apparently had followed on this little expedition as well. What I was getting was Gloria has obviously been deprived of her much needed life source and was now raging about…tiny things such as keeping her prisoner in one-hundred percent condition. As amusing as this was I was actually a little afraid for Kyo's life at this moment.

"I'm trying to test how well it works. I can't test it on a fully healed human being!" Gloria crowed. I was pretty sure that even in the military, human testing is illegal. She paid my thoughts no mind and continued to assault Kyo, squirting some of the red ointment onto some plastic thing and advancing onto Kyo. "Hold him down Vivian! Grab his legs!"

As I watched this…erm scene lay out I wondered if I was allowed to even let this happen or not.

"Don't touch me there!"

…

"I think I'm going to go and eat lunch now." I said in the most monotone voice that I could muster.

"Aahhhh it burns!"

"It's supposed to burn idiot! Stop squirming; if it gets in your eyes then you'll be in huge trouble!"

"You know I think I'll join you." Russel held out his arm for me to take which I ignored on my way out. As we walked through the short hall that led upstairs and eventually into the hall where we ate, we could hear the screams of a man in pain and the giggle of a Vivian being entertained.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Vivian :3 she makes writing a bit too fun sometimes. Anyhoo as promised there will be TWO chapters today. Enjoy and read and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Sweetness

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Here here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Sweetness<strong>

"So where is she?" I asked as I lounged just outside the prison cell. I had come alone today, it had been a few days since our last visit, and his face was still red from the ointment. Turns out it had burned his skin quite badly, so much so that Gloria and her new team were working like crazy to perfect the actual ointment so that they could make things right.

The only reason I was down here was because I felt guilty. Maybe if I hadn't abandoned him then he wouldn't have itchy red, painful skin that resembled sunburn. I felt bad.

So I had decided to help him out. Edward had taken the team to help stabilize Aquroya. We had started to build pillars on the outskirts now to help the city out a little. Alphonse, Lucas, Major, and Mustang had gone out to help Edward. Hawkeye was with them for protection and potential shoulder to lean on if someone felt feint at any point.

As much as I would have loved to go along to help I knew that I would have been way too exhausted to even try to help fix or stabilize anything. Best to leave it to the men.

Although I think at some point I'll go and watch just to be a second shoulder.

Plus I love watching Alphonse use alchemy. He's just so good at it that it's rather unbelievable. It makes me want to better myself so that someday maybe I can touch the sun and not get burned.

As if I'll ever be that good.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." Kyo sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he wasn't in the best of moods.

The thing is I wasn't in the best of moods either. I wanted to help and yet here he was being defiant…again! "That girl, she's here isn't she? Don't worry I'm alone today…I won't tell Mustang."

"I told you that I'm alone."

"You said that you worked alone, but she's still here isn't she?" For a stab in the dark I'd say that he was getting pretty bothered.

"…"

"I'm fine with staying here for a couple of hours," I poked my fingers through the prison bars, like one would a monkey behind bars. "Or I could just…you know inquire that there might be someone else on-"

"Don't." That got his attention.

Finally. "Then tell me where she is. With me she won't be thrown down here for ignoring direct orders from the military." I could easily explain the situation. Or at least try to, how I was going to succeed was another matter.

It was better than Edward finding her or God forbid Havoc.

Kyo gave me a horrendous look. One that made me thankful for the bars between us. "Why do you want to know?"

"Simple, because you're not much help to her while you're stuck behind these bars." I tapped them just to emphasize my point.

He bit lightly into his bottom lip. I didn't know anything about this girl, from the age to whether or not she had disabilities. I figured that she had to be pretty normal though or else he wouldn't be sitting here quietly.

"Come on." I jingled the keys a bit. Mustang have given them to me when I expressed my concern for Kyo's exercise. That or he was just too fed up with Edward and his constant pestering to not care what I do anymore.

"You're just going to….let me out?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What? Are you telling me that I can't babysit you? Psh, your nothing compared to what I usually do."

"Well sorry for not being a huge pillar!"

I blinked, stunned. "No I was talking about doing Mustang's paperwork and rolling my eyes at Edward…"

He said nothing, just followed me out the building. Kyo wisely stuck by my side the entire way out of the building only receiving a few looks from some curious guards. I reassured them with a small wave.

"Are you just going to follow me or point me in the right direction?" I asked after a few moments of following the sidewalk. Some of the water had soaked the streets due to the uneven leveling of the city. It created neat little puddles that Vivian had no doubt jumped in.

So I followed him instead, something that I wasn't quite fond of. I had and hopefully never will be a follower. I've always stood equally by my sister's side.

Now that I think about it joining the military might have been a mistake. I would always be following orders never to make my own decisions.

And yet hadn't I decided to bring this forth?

Wasn't I deciding to help someone right now?

To make myself feel a bit better I decided that yes I was making my own decisions and am now deciding to not let little things bother me.

"Here." Kyo said after taking me through a series of alley ways in hopes of not running into any military soldiers. He wasn't as nice as Alphonse so I had to hop over the trenches and little splits myself. Up we went using some nearly broken stone stairs. "Hold on for a second alright?"

I nodded even though I wasn't sure what I was planning to do anyways.

Gender meant next to nothing when it came to the military's rules and regulations.

There was the sound of his voice, a delightful scream, and the sound of someone hitting the wall or falling. For a moment I thought about going in there.

I probably would have but the door soon opened.

She was very pretty…this girl of his. With bright fiery red hair and beautiful sapphire colored eyes...I could see why someone would want to protect a girl like her. I was actually a bit jealous of her beauty.

"Hello." I greeted awkwardly. How did one talk to someone that they were about to take into custody?

"Hello," Her smile was so sweet it reminded me of Alphonse's actually. For a moment I wondered if she was alright that I was going to take her…or perhaps Kyo didn't even tell her. "My name is Luka. I do hope that while in prison my brother has behaved himself."

Oh how wonderful. So we're on the same page then.

All awkwardness now gone I straightened my posture and began to talk in a stern 'yes I am a military dog' voice. "As thrilled as I am to meet you Luka, it's my job to take you in to see my superior-"

"You said that you wouldn't tell Mustang!" Kyo objected immediately. He threw himself between us, spreading his arms out to protect her from whatever assault I was willing to put out.

"While it is true that my superior is Mustang," I began. "I've been put under the command of the FullMetal alchemist also known as Edward Elric. I believe that you've met him."

"You mean that hotheaded shorty?" Kyo sneered.

Oh jeez I can just see how this was going to play out. "Yeah, hold your tongue when we meet him."

"I don't have any interest in handing my sister over to that temperamental monkey and his crazy brother!"

"Crazy?" I lowered my eyelids into a semi-glare. Here was a guy who attacked a state alchemist with nothing but a knife, threatened the entire military stationed in Aquroya, and he's calling the alchemist who protected his colleagues…crazy.

He's more of an idiot than I had first thought.

I'm done with this feel guilty, get mad, feel guilty, and get mad again thing.

"Does he realize that I could have slit your throat open? Then what would he have done?" Kyo sighed. He wasn't shouting at me anymore. "If it weren't for Edward…he would have beaten me to death. Or at least that's what that Havoc guy kept telling me as he hauled me into your guy's base."

So that's what had happened. I hadn't got the entire story. At first I was curious but I soon lost interest. After all I had other things to worry about, what was done was done.

"You deserved it. Perhaps not beaten to death," I cross my arms defiantly. There was just no way that I was going to allow him to belittle Edward or Alphonse. It just wasn't going to happen. "Both Edward and Alphonse are excellent and skilled fighters. Granted you could have hurt me pretty badly but Alphonse knew what he was doing. You have nothing over Alphonse or Edward, either one of them could beat you to a bloody pulp in mere seconds so don't even start! Havoc over exaggerates." And is a huge flirt.

I figured that he didn't need to know that.

"I didn't say anything about me overpowering them. I'm not that stupid even I can see that they're both extremely well fought," Testy, he was very much like Edward when it came to his temper. "I'm just saying that Alphonse should practice self-restraint."

"And you should practice following orders instead of just doing whatever you feel like!" I snipped back.

And that's when I heard it. Of course it would be now of all times for them to just show up all hunky dory. "Psh as if you have _any_ room to talk." My shoulders rose in embarrassment. I wasn't expecting to run into them…there was no way that I was expecting them to have followed me.

How they did it was a mystery to me.

All I knew was that I was in some trouble.

I didn't even have to turn around to see Edward's smug look as he watched my shoulder's rise and my hands balls into fists.

"Luka go inside." Kyo demanded.

"I wouldn't." Alphonse dropped from the roof, bending as he landed right in front of the door. He stood up with ease as if he hadn't just done something rather unbelievable. He took a moment to brush himself off before planting his beautiful eyes on me.

I waved awkwardly.

"Alexandria…" Alphonse moaned. I could tell that he was stuck in between feeling angry and feeling disappointed with me. He didn't know whether he wanted to yell at me for doing something dangerous or be sighing because I hadn't discussed my suspicions with him first.

Either way I wasn't exactly on his good side right now.

"Crap." I muttered.

"You're in a bunch of it. Thought that you could just go off on your own did you?" Edward pushed my head down in a rather teasing way. It was as if I was his little sister getting punished for stealing his cookie. "Whatcha thinking now?"

"That your shoes are really dirty." I sneered.

"Let her go Ed! Now you're just being mean, it's not like she did anything wrong. You heard her even say that she was going to take her into custody," Alphonse took a few steps towards me. His plan had backfired; Luka and Kyo were in his way. "She even said that she would be informing you instead of Mustang. Don't tell me that her words didn't fuel your ego."

"Oh shut up Al! You're just angry because I've got her and you don't." Ed dragged me behind him just so that he could get at Luka who seemed rather calm despite what was going on here. In fact it was downright weird the way she just kept smiling the entire time. "Now let's do this the easy way. We're going to take both you and Luka back to the base where Mustang will then question you two. He'll send us out since you did indeed lie to him, we'll search for these non-existent members, and then we'll head home after wasting a day that we could have spent saving your city. Sound like fun? Refuse and I'll beat the snot out of you."

"Edward…" I rolled my eyes. Always had to be the big dog, he has to compensate for being so damn short!

Edward acted as if he had never heard me in the first place. Instead he held out his flesh hand to Luka, Kyo glared at that hand ready to strike if it became necessary.

Luka however had another idea. She lightly pushed her brother aside and took Edward's hand. With a smile purer then the sun she told him in this beautifully innocent voice. "Well aren't you just cute? For an adult you're rather short though…"

I'm beginning to really like Luka.

His face flamed red; I couldn't tell if it was from her holding his hand or because of her words. Either way his concentration was no longer on me. "Tall people call me short, short people call me short, hell old people call me short," Edward threw up his hands in clear frustration. "I can never win!"

Luka pulled her hand back to her chest where she cradled it as if she had been slapped instead of pulled away from.

"Your short for a male Edward," I snickered. "Get over it."

"You want some of this too?" Edward lunged for me but was caught around the waist by Alphonse who had abandoned his post in fear for my life. Edward struggled as usual but it was all in vain for Alphonse had a pretty good hold on him. Years of doing this, he was rather used to it by now. "Brat!"

My eyes rolled. "Childish as usual Edward!"

"As if your one to talk!"

Are we really going to go back to that? Didn't we have this discussion the other day? Oooh I think we did.

"Short but handsome." Luka decided.

Her words helped. Edward calmed down, his face getting a lovely pink tint to it. Her smile and little wink to me told me exactly what I had thought.

She was merely calming down a child having a temper tantrum.

"Mustang isn't completely heartless. I'm sure that he won't just throw her into a cell and expect her to just stay there. He'll make other accommodations." Alphonse tried to assure Kyo. It was funny…the look Kyo got whenever Alphonse talked to him. No matter what Alphonse would say to him, Kyo would get this look…like he was feeling a bit guilty.

Like he wanted to apologize for something.

I would have to wrangle that out of him later, but for now we had to get back to base. "How did you guys know? I mean how long have you been following us?"

Alphonse provided me with my answer. "Well you see-"

"Alphonse has this new detector in his head," Edward mumbled. "He can detect whenever you're nearby-"

"Meaning the two of you just happened to be heading back to base when you saw us sneaking around." I said flatly.

They both nodded, unashamed.

"Someone shouldn't be _sneaking_ around with a certain prisoner anyway. Do I need to tell you about how many rules you've just broken?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." I answered honestly.

Alphonse took his position by my side; he took me by my right wrist instead of grabbing my actual hand. "I'll handle Alexandria."

"She's my responsibility." Edward grumped with his arms firmly crossed.

Clearly I didn't get a say in this.

"You can take Luka into custody and guide Kyo back to his cell; Alexandria and I are going to have a little chat."

By chat he means that he's going to lecture me about how stupid and dangerous this was while I nod and try to sound genuinely concerned. Then I'll apologize because I really do mean it and I know that I made a mistake.

We'll kiss.

Everything will be better again.

I'll promise to never do anything naughty again.

We'll kiss some more.

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly where this would be heading. Alphonse was smart, charming, and handsome but he was…well soft to say the least. Especially when it came to me and my little looks.

Like a child giving their parent's the puppy dog eyes.

Alphonse pulled me along, more like tugging for he was never really rough with me. "Do I even have to say it?"

"If you feel the need to you can." His sigh told me that he wasn't amused.

"Alexandria…is it that perhaps you don't trust me or something? I know that one day I was late that perhaps I should have ran a little faster but I've already told you that it won't ever happen again. You can rely on me…I thought that you knew that."

Trust.

I felt my hands tighten into fists at my side.

It was something that I was horrible at. In fact I was downright terrible at it with anyone besides my sister.

It was something that I didn't think about very often.

I should have trusted Alphonse. There was absolutely no reason for me to not trust him. He's always been there to cheer me up, to offer me a kind smile and a few assuring words. He's protected me and told me his thoughts and feelings as if I was his friend even when we first met.

He told me things that no one would ever tell someone like me when we've only known each other for that long.

He confessed that he liked me…that he was willing to try to be with me.

And yet I've gone and done something like this.

"Alright? You can. Please don't ever be afraid to tell me things especially simple things like this. Perhaps that you think that you can take care of yourself…I'm sure that you can but please know that I think it's my responsibility. I like knowing that you're safe…" Alphonse slowed his pace a little bit. "I've already told you that I want to be with you, this is part of the deal isn't it?"

"It is and I'm sorry. I'm honestly sorry…I didn't think about it. I've never had anyone to really trust before except Vivian you know? So this whole thing…it's different for me you'll have to help me along. I'll figure it out eventually Alphonse it's just going to take a few tries I swear," The slight panic in my voice tore at me. This was not how I wanted to sound…pathetic was the word I would have chosen. I didn't ever want to sound like that again. "I'll get back up. From now on I promise you that I'll think twice about these sorts of things, because I want to do this. I want to be able to walk by your side as your girlfriend…not someone that you're babysitting in fear that she's going to get in trouble."

"I don't want you to think for even a second that I'm going to sneak off somewhere because there is nowhere else I'd rather be at the moment. Alphonse, my life is so much easier with you; you make me forget every hardship that I've ever had. I can talk about anything with you without fear of getting an odd look," I don't know where any of this was coming or why I was saying it now. It just felt like the right thing…the thing that needed to be said. "You're so important to me and yet this is how you feel? Like I don't trust you…like I can't rely on you. I know that I can, I know that I do trust you it's just…I'm hardheaded and stubborn. Like I said it'll take me a few tries but I'll do it-"

"You don't have to say anymore…after all if you start crying I'll never forgive myself." He released my wrist, grabbed both of them and pulled me forward so quick that I fell. I fell right into his back, my arms instantly wrapping around his midsection. We had stopped walking, his hands covering my own. "You've said enough anyways. It's my turn to apologize for saying such things. It was mean and rather rude…I should have known that you trust me and that you know that I am reliable. You just don't voice your feelings as much as I apparently need you to. You know me, oblivious."

_Alphonse._

"I am your responsibility don't ever forget that. Smile at me, protect me, chastise me when I do something stupid, praise me when I do something wonderful, and kiss me whenever you feel like it." I squeezed him as tight as I could; earning myself a musical chuckle from him.

How did I get to be so lucky? I don't understand it…but perhaps that was okay. I didn't need to understand it to live in it.

For once I don't need to have something completely explained to me. I will be satisfied with what I have and live in it for this is what it is. This is the hand that I've been dealt and I'm not folding.

"Alright, don't forget what you've just said Alexandria."

"I won't," I promised knowing that it was true. "Not ever."

I don't think his kisses have ever been so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>I will now gladly accept ideas for a title name :3 please PM me or leave a title in reviews. Thank you all the next chapters will be up next weekend :3<strong>

Read and review my lovelies!


	15. Chapter 15 Chalk Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Hey! Here's your promised update...ahem -clears voice-**

**I AM ON SPRING BREAK!**

**Whoooo!**

**Buuuut...it looks like rain and work all week -head desk- like literally. It's going to rain (thunderstorm mind you all) Tuesday, Monday it's supposed to be 70 degrees so I MIGHT update one more chapter then. Might. They said it would be 70 today...it looks like crap.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Chalk Angel<strong>

"…" I frowned at my rather dull appearance. Perhaps it was the appearance of another female on base that I had found myself starring into a mirror looking back at the reflection that beholden me. I had been here for so long that I had started to just not care anymore.

My black hair was currently frizzy and bunched up in knots that I had yet to work out due to the fact that I had just woke up. Cloudy brown eyes looked into my own brown eyes which constantly reminded me of well…mud.

I had never really noticed how muddy they looked until Luka had shown up with her perfection. Her always glossy hair and large eyes, match that with her body and her lovely personality it pretty much kicked me straight to the curve.

Oh how happy Havoc had been that day we had dragged her into base.

Even Mustang offered up a few flirtatious words which only succeeded in getting him a disproving scowl from Hawkeye. I had watched Mustang shiver as she glared at the back of his head no doubt imagining bullet wounds.

Alphonse and I had been right about Mustang going easy on her. In fact he didn't even throw in a cell after questioning her. She was forbidden from leaving base of course but honestly that was about it. Even with this order, she was still allowed out with an alchemist.

It turned out that Kyo had been telling the truth, that or she was one of the few people in this world that could look Mustang in the eye and lie to him and have him actually believe it. She had nothing to do with his stunt, hadn't even heard of it.

When she found out about it she ran to me and gave me a long teary hug telling me about how sorry she was for her brother's actions.

As expected of me, I blushed and waved my hands about like a mental patient.

"Perhaps it's time for a haircut." I muttered to myself.

"Please don't."

I wouldn't mind this becoming a habit. Although I would prefer it if he would walk in when I didn't look so plain.

After that day…Alphonse and I had been rather close. We were close before but now we seemed inseparable.

Not that I was complaining. I rather enjoyed his company no matter what I was doing, his company was always appreciated.

Especially since he would draw circles along my palm or trace my tattoos.

"Why? You like my long hair?" I asked.

He nodded, blushing a bit. "I do, it's always so silky. It has a nice feel to it whenever you brush up against me."

"You want to brush it?" How could I not ask after hearing something like that? We sat on the bed, with me between his legs leaning forward so that he could get at my rats nest I claim to be hair. As he worked the brush he told me about fixing the city.

Moving the city with steal was an excellent but extremely risky idea. We need support for the areas we had yet to get at and yet we just didn't have it in us. Alphonse and Edward could do it; they could help add support all day if they decided against building a pillar. Alphonse was planning to do that today; they would take turns he explained.

We knew that our plan would have kinks and annoying loop holes when we started and yet we still wanted to do it.

I wanted to because I fell in love with the city.

Who knew why Alphonse and Edward wanted to do it.

"I love it when you just get out of a shower," Alphonse explained. It wasn't abnormal for him to talk about how I smelt or how warm or cold I happened to feel. "Your hair always looks so glossy from whatever it is that you use."

"What you haven't raided my shampoo yet?"

"You make it sound dirty…" Alphonse whined.

I guess I had.

"I think I'll tag along with you today," I said after that. Alphonse nodded with approval even though I couldn't see. "I mean after I build my pillar."

"Of course."

Yes…despite how old building pillars was getting it was something that I needed to do. Something that I wanted to do…repetition was rather tiring though.

I wanted something new and something fresh but there was no way that I would be getting that for a while.

The way that Edward was talking it would be months before we were even close to being called done.

A couple of months of eating that crappy ramen.

A couple of months of dealing with Gloria and her crazed army of coffee zombies.

Survival was going to be the challenge here.

"No it's like this." Vivian muttered as we entered mess.

"Like that?" I asked taking a seat beside her. She gave me an approving purr before going on with her teachings. Apparently she was showing Lucas the correct way to draw some circle. I honestly think that he was screwing up on purpose for every time he faltered she would grab his hands and set them back up in the way that she had showed him.

"Move slowly so that your hand stays steady." Her brown hair fell over her enchanting eyes as she drew her hands still holding onto his. As expected it came out perfect. "And walah! Circle galore Lucas!"

"I see…" Lucas tried to hide how nervous he was by rubbing the back of his head.

For once Vivian wasn't ready to strangle him or try to chop off all of his hair, in fact she was rather docile for being…well Vivian.

"G-Good morning." Yuko greeted.

Edward raised his head from the spot on the table that it had been planted. I hadn't even noticed him there when I had first entered. "Name one good thing about it." He challenged.

Her mood faltered immediately. It seemed that she was very intimidated by the cranky alchemist. "We-Well…we get to do some more good…" She tried.

Edward gave her a face.

I rolled my eyes. He would never be satisfied would he?

"Don't let him get to you beautiful," Russel appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. It was clear to me now that he really did like pissing Edward off. In fact he relished at the idea of Edward getting pissed, which was amusing I had to admit. We were on the same page. Sometimes. "Edward is just worn out from all the work he's been doing."

"One, I am not worn out!" Edward snarled. "And two, I've done a hell of a lot more work than you've _ever_ done so why don't you do us all a favor and keep your trap shut!"

He just had to light the fuse didn't he?

Having got exactly what he wanted, Russel fueled Edward's temper with a cocky smirk. "What's wrong can't the infamous FullMetal-"

"Famous thank you very much." Edward interrupted.

"Famous enough for you to want to steal his identity." I put in.

Russel regarded me with an actual smile. "True he did do me a favor in that area, my attitude is just a bit better than his."

"…" I wouldn't say better. Not by a long shot, and even if his was it wasn't something that I would be proud of.

Having a better attitude then Edward was like being colder than a boiling pot of water.

"Whatever I'm done with both of you. It's too early to be bickering with a cocky idiot and a grumpy old man."

Russel looked honestly offended, while Edward who was used to my name calling merely snorted and went back to starring down at the table. Before Russel could say what he was mixing up in that messed up head of his I stood up, rubbing Vivian's head for a second to mess up her usually perfect hair, and continued on my way out.

Alphonse followed close behind. "I'll walk you to work."

"Yeah, let's find Havoc." Jean Havoc. What a character. He could be anywhere on base or behind any building having a secret smoke since Mustang had burned his last pack when he caught him smoking in the building.

He then proceeded to spurt off about how this was not our base and that smoking was going to kill him anyway so why shouldn't he do the world a favor and barbecue him on the spot. Havoc said something about it never happening again, mentally mourning his lost cigarettes.

Vivian patted him on the back sympathetically before telling him to go cry into a pillow like the girl he was.

"Thanks?" He asked.

She nodded approvingly like she did often.

"Heading out early are we? Oh hey Alphonse." Havoc stepped into our line a cigarette already lit and hanging out of his mouth.

"Mmmhmm." I answered.

Alphonse waved, smiling brightly.

Ever so slowly we were making progress. Water would still run throughout the city as agreed upon by the mayor and Mustang, but other than that it shouldn't ever sink. It just couldn't afford to.

We had been raising it to approximately where it was forty years ago. The city was still just as amazing as it had been, in fact it didn't look like anything was changing aside from some of the unstable bits here and there.

And that's why Alphonse wasn't building a pillar today. He was going to help stabilize Aquroya.

I began to etch out my circle being careful to make sure that it was completely perfect. With the mood that Edward has been in lately I couldn't afford to mess up in fear of getting screamed at and doing something I might regret later. Like trying to sock my superior, I may be defiant but I wasn't stupid. Edward could have me on the ground with my face pressed in the pavement in less than a second if he so pleased.

"Here." Alphonse joined me, helping me out just a bit. Not that he thought that I needed it he merely just wanted to help.

Which was just like him and made me smile. Now if Edward had gone and decided to butt into my circle I would have probably been highly offended, he made me want to prove myself that I could live up to his expectations.

Alphonse…I can be who I am. I don't need to try to better myself for no matter what I do he'll be there I just know it.

Unless of course it's something stupid and or dangerous.

"Thanks," I patted my hands on his coat which I of course was wearing. It made a nice white chalky smear near the pockets. "Okay, Havoc! Radio Edward will you?"

"On it." Havoc sighed as if he didn't really want to radio anything to Edward. Who could blame the guy?

After getting the okay from Edward I kneeled down, sat my hands on the circle, and watched it glow.

_Will I ever get used to this feeling? This uneasy feeling? I should I mean nothing will or can hurt me with Alphonse is so close. No one is going to attack me this time._

It was funny…how Alphonse being here put my mind at ease. It's been so long since I've had someone like that. Too long I think.

"Excellent job." Alphonse cheered when I was finished. He came running right over to help me up even though I didn't need it. My body was getting used to making these huge pillars. As much as I found myself not needing Alphonse's help, I grabbed onto his arm anyway to haul myself up. In a way I could tell that he knew this, he never said a thing.

"I just hope we didn't damage anything else today." I said aloud.

Alphonse shrugged like he had expected it to end up this way anyway. "Brother knew it was a possibility. In fact he expected it, I mean we are moving the entire city, it's a shame we can't just do it all at once."

"It isn't possible." I bit my bottom lip at the exact time that I had said that.

"Alexandria," Alphonse took my hand in his own. "Anything is possible. It's just doing it that's the hard part."

He was wrong though. There were just some things that can't be done and that's how it has to be. I didn't want to tell him this for I had an ominous feeling that he already knew. Perhaps someday he would tell me these things.

"So where are you guys meeting up at?" I asked, curious. I imagined that their location changed every day depending on what disaster our alchemy has caused.

"Hmmm brother will probably tell me when I get back. You said that you're coming with…do you still feel up to it?"

"Oh yeah!" There was no way that I was going to miss an opportunity to watch Alphonse create something wonderful. I can do alchemy. I've watched my sister do alchemy.

There was just something about watching someone else create something wonderful that…it was just so interesting. That's what first attracted me to alchemy. The complexity and the beauty of it. It was truly amazing and took a unique and hardworking individual in order to pass the exam.

And that's exactly what Alphonse and Edward is.

Sure Edward has a personality disorder of some sort but he's one of the hardest working people I've ever met. Quite possibly the hardest.

While Alphonse could mow through books like he was eating.

It just didn't seem fair.

Alphonse was, as usual, correct. Edward had a map and everything; he was marking spots that still needed renovation while preparing to talk to Mustang.

We found them both leaning over the map.

"If you could send out a troop of lieutenants to find any damage that isn't marked on this map then we wouldn't have to spend all that time looking for it."

"Hawkeye." Mustang beckoned. She bowed and blinked knowing exactly what he was going to request.

"Right away sir." And with that she was gone. Out the door yelling orders as she went.

Leave it to Hawkeye to be so obedient.

"Can we move out?" It was so weird listening to Edward…ask for things. I did love the smug look on Mustang's face while Edward clearly radiated waves of hatred towards the rather handsome and yet totally irritating flame alchemist.

"Move out!"

"Yay!" Vivian leaped up onto Armstrong's shoulder for the ride. He didn't seem to mind her company at all, although we did. She invoked the inner Armstrong which sent him ranting off about some lineage and yah…don't care.

Fixing…lots and lots of fixing.

It seemed like each and every object required their own unique circle which Edward and Mustang quickly set out to drawing and clapping. Alphonse of course didn't need any instruction at all nor did Armstrong. He just yelled out, ripped his shirt to shreds, punched said object, pow, fixed his shirt and repeated the process.

Lucas was having a rather hard time. I saw him pop one of Gloria's miracle pills when no one else was looking.

_Hmmm…_ I hadn't had the chance to address his skills as an alchemist. His skill was in the same area as mine or rather the same element. The Water Weaving alchemist.

"Need some help?" I jogged right up to where he was working. Of course he acted all innocent and even stuffed his hands right back in the pockets that he had pulled his pill from.

"Actually…I've got it." I didn't realize that Lucas was like this. From the way that he looked at me to the way that he carried himself told me that he didn't want my help. He wanted to show everyone that he really could do this by himself.

Perhaps he had faltered the other day. Knowing Edward he wouldn't hesitate to point out the mistake then move in to obliterate it only to help fix it. Well that's how I saw it, most people would see it as him sputtering off rude things, criticizing every bit of their work, then fixing it making better than it ever would have been.

Edward helped people in his own way…he was just really pushy about it.

"You missed a line. It's the same line that Vivian fixed for you." I walked over to his circle. Yes I admit that I had been watching him…but that's only because he's so stubborn! "See."

"You're right…as expected from an Erickson sister!" There was the Lucas I knew. I walked over with my chalk. "Hmmm isn't it more of curvy line?"

Eh? "No way. It works better this way."

"I'm pretty sure that it's a curvy line ma'am." He leaned down next to me to show with his finger how he thought that it should be.

But I knew better. "Call me Alexandria damn it! Also I'm positive that it's like this."

"It's not."

"It is, see." I drew it anyway.

He smudged it off with his arm.

So I drew it again.

"Watch!" Lucas insisted. He smudged my line, taking out his own chalk and began to draw his line. It still didn't look right to me. I shook my head.

We spent a good five minutes arguing about circles and line. In the end it looked like one big smudged chalk circle. We ended up lying in the middle of it basking the chalkiness that is alchemy.

"You're an odd one Alexandria."

"Likewise Lucas. I've always wanted to ask…why do you keep your hair so long?" Seemed like the most appropriate time to ask, I mean when am I ever going to get a chance to lie in chalk with him again?

He blushed lightly which was confusing. His eyes wandered over to Edward and then to Alphonse who were working on a piece with Vivian. "Well…you know…the ladies."

"Really? That thing matters to you?"

"Sure does…and what do you mean by that? I'm a male…despite what Vivian might say." Offended, Lucas closes his eyes.

That isn't what I meant. "And here I thought you were the type to go making a name for yourself so that someday when you do meet that special someone…you can support her without worry. Was I wrong?"

"Not exactly," Lucas admits. His blush has gotten redder. "I joined the military to not only learn but to you know…fall in love. I mean who wouldn't want a hard working ready to risk her life woman? When I see Miss Hawkeye and how she is around the Colonel I think to myself that I want someone like that."

"So looking like a girl is your answer to that."

"It is not! I do not look like a girl thank you very much. I honestly don't see how you guys think girl every time you look at me."

"Hey feminine men are cool…" I guess. Cool wasn't a word that I use often for it just didn't sound intelligent unless of course I was talking about temperature. Even then I had other words to use. "Besides you're an alchemist. Women are suckers for 'magic users' as I've heard us be called before."

I cringe at the thought.

"W-Whatever. I'm not like Alphonse and I'm certainly not like Edward." He sighed. It was just irritating the way that they were just so likeable despite Edward's obvious attitude problem. Sure women shied away as soon as he sputtered off about something, but still…

"You don't have to be. Trust me." I began making a lovely chalk angel in the middle of the circle. It was a mess anyway, why waste it?

Besides Edward will be here any second to chastise us for doing absolutely nothing.

"Really?" Edward sneered.

_I knew it! He just can't resist the urge to ridicule us._ "Yes really. We had an argument and are now just making up isn't that right Lucas?"

"I s-s-suppose." He was nothing when confronted by Edward.

Edward crossed his arms which meant that yes he was going to lecture us about whatever he felt necessary just because he was bored. "A chalk angel…words cannot express how stupid I think you are right now."

"Words cannot express how much I don't care." I shot back my arms and legs moving that much faster just because I know that it'll get to him.

He rolled his eyes at my childishness. It was a routine we had gotten used to over the past couple of days. "What's wrong Alexandria? Run out of witty comebacks. Well I've got plenty so I don't mind letting you use a couple."

"You just love to hear yourself talk don't you Edward?" My smirk must have really got to him for he yelled for Alphonse to come and leash his pet. Alphonse slugged him in shoulder for a response but jogged on over to see me anyway.

"A chalk angel huh? As pretty as that sounds I'd rather have the real angel." He held out one of his hands to me. I took it; he pulled me up with one good tug. "Look at you…your all chalky and white."

"You know Alphonse," My seemingly dull eyes looked into his gleaming ones filled with amusement and teasing. "Sometimes you need to stop while you're ahead."

"I'm good at rebounding. Besides white is a good color for you."

"You think so?" I craned my neck to take a look at my back. Yep it was pretty chalky back there, I bet if I sat on Edward he'd turn all white. Even in this heat that idiot was wearing all black with a brown coat. I mean come on, there's a line between warm and insanity. "I think…when I think of white I think of death! I mean dead people always turn so pale and pasty…"

Alphonse shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his jeans. "When I think of white I think of Vivian's sketchbook. It's a new world just waiting to be filled, who knows what's going to go in it. Colors mixed with others and swirled with imagination. White is a wonderful color for it can be dyed by others to make something completely new and wonderful."

_Alphonse…you always look at things so differently from most. I often wonder what's on your mind and yet I never dare to ask. I want to ask…_

"Okay people next location!" Edward shouted.

Mustang shoved his head down. "Move out!"

The usual beta dog vs alpha dog thing.

Edward squirmed under Mustang's hand.

"Move out." I shrugged Alphonse's coat off to tie it around my waist. Today was going to be a long day, one that I couldn't afford to slack off on. After all we had a job to do.

Besides who was going to baby sit Edward if I didn't go?

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmhmmm hope you enjoyed also -clears throat- <strong>

**We...Got...A...**

******-drum roll-**

**GAMESTOP! Yes we have finally got something cool where I live O_O I can't wait. It's opening when I get my 300 dollar paycheck -drools- guess what I'm going to dooooooo~ Read and review you all thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16 Velvet Covered Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Okay so I hit a wall O_O and this is what came out of it! Wazam! Also I think that there will be one more filler chapter only one I promise. Enjoy and read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Velvet Covered Secrets<strong>

"Oh wow!" I'm pretty sure that it was illegal to sneak into a locked building, not just any locked building thank you very much but a locked library. The largest library in Aquroya complete with its own bell tower and spiral stair case. I had heard about this certain library but never had time to visit. During the festival I hadn't even thought about visiting…

And that's how I found myself sneaking in through a window which Alphonse opened using alchemy. Neither one of expressed how wrong this was because honestly we didn't want to leave. To complete our little secret rendezvous, it was night and the moon was high in the sky it's light shining down in the window lighting up my silhouette.

The view was amazing. This library it was huge, not quite as big as the military library back in Central but still…

The entire place was tiled with bookshelves that nearly touched the second floor. There were two staircases each leading up to the second floor and on that second floor I could see the spiral staircase leading no doubt to the bell which hung.

"Alexandria." Alphonse held out his arms to me, even though it wasn't much of a jump. I slide down into his arms, feeling them tighten. "This place is huge!"

"I know, it's amazing. Look at all the books! I mean they're not all on alchemy but still…" I took a large breath, inhaling the lovely scent of old books. This place…I couldn't imagine how old it was but I knew one thing for sure.

I wanted to go up and ring that bell before I left Aquroya.

"Look…" I was just amazed and now I was starting to sound silly. Alphonse didn't mind though, he enjoyed watching my excitement. Especially since it was about something he really enjoyed. He loved watching me enjoy myself seeming as how I was usually bantering back and forth with his brother. Alone time…

"Alphonse your spacing out on me." I poked his nose teasingly.

Alphonse chuckled, apologizing real quick. "Sorry, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" I tilted my head slightly to the left, my hair following suit.

He answered honestly. "You, books, the night, and about how cute you looked just now."

_He always knows just what to say…_

"Well shall we?" I gestured to the books. Away we went into the world that was this library. I lit lamps while Alphonse shuffled through the sections, stacking some books that he would without a doubt have his nose in later.

The first time that I had spotted Alphonse with his nose in a book I knew that it was a sight that I would be getting used to. Not that I minded the sight, my blond alchemist just seemed to look good no matter what he was doing.

"This place is huge!" I shouted. My voice bounced off the walls going every which way so much so that I had no doubt that if there were people all the way up in the tower, they would have heard me.

"Isn't it?" Alphonse swooped in, grabbed my hands and twirling me in tight little circles. I giggled, getting dizzy but liking the feeling. "I'm so used Central library that I've never been in another. There was one…but it was a private collection."

"Was it?" I asked, the room blurring even more with each turn of his skilled hands.

I think he nodded. "It was. Although that's another story."

"You've got so many Alphonse! You should write your own book." I was positive that he would be good at it. Just the way that Alphonse handled himself, him and his brother both…they could do anything that they wanted. All they had to do was set their mind to it.

Many people start things but never finish, I bet that's not the case with Alphonse.

"Someday…you'll tell me all your stories won't you?" I asked.

He stopped my spinning. The room continued to spin as my knees buckled trying to stay up straight. I would drop like a rock if he let me go. "Of course I will, on one condition though."

"Anything." I answer immediately. I already knew that I would tell him anything and everything that he wanted to know. It was part of that whole trust thing that I'm not very good at. I want this to work so I was going to feel uncomfortable.

"You tell me all of your stories."

"But they're boring I mean compared to your own."

"I don't think so," Alphonse shakes his head lightly. "I think they're magical. You have to remember how I spent most of my life Alexandria. I don't have those types of memories, all I have is what I have with you and the military now. Those memories…some of them I enjoyed but a lot of them…it wouldn't hurt me to forget."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Of course I do! I could never forget." I loved the enthusiasm in his voice. The eagerness to please.

"Memories, we've already made a lot of them. A lot more than I had originally though that we would make together," My vision returns, I can see Alphonse giving me that look. It was that look that told me that he was taking in each and every word that I say. Just like when we used to talk on the train rides. "And we'll make a lot more. So many more that you won't know what to do with them all."

"Oh I'll know. I'll relish each and every one of them. We can treasure them together."

_When he glows like this…I don't know what to do. I just feel like if I threw myself at him it would seem weird, it just seems so much more natural to stare at him and share that special smile together._

"Heh…I'd like that." We spent our night reading by the lights and dancing in the moonlight to music that only we could hear.

"And I'm telling you that you're a pain in the ass!" Edward shook his fist at the ever so irritating alchemist whose only answer was to coo his name and giggle like a child. She was just so…weird that it was infuriating, he really didn't know what to do with himself nor did he know how to handle her properly. Considering how the last time he had threated to knock her out Alphonse had swooped in and grabbed him by the armpits.

"Oh Edward I love it when you talk like that." Vivian lay on her stomach, on the very table that we were all currently eating on. Lucas was busily eating his food, his cheeks flushed.

Havoc was of course ogling what little cleavage she had.

"Cute, check." Havoc counted off his fingers as he chewed lightly on a toothpick. "Smart, check."

"We eat here…what is up with you and your sister? This is a table damn it! Not a bed!"

"It can be a bed if you like." She winks.

I nearly swallow my spoon at the same time that Lucas starts coughing. Perhaps he did swallow his spoon. Yuko excuses herself.

Edward is not amused.

But he is blushing.

"Funny, check." Havoc clucked his tongue with appreciation.

"Oh come on Eddie," Vivian tempts. Anyone with a brain cell could tell that she's just screwing around because well…this is amusing. Edward is amusing. "Just me and you."

"Not likely to cheat on me if that's me, check." She meets all the requirements, Havoc was practically beaming.

"Hey sis."

"Yeah?" I asked.

After Edward had flipped her the bird she decided that she was done with him. He excused himself with a grump scratching his brain wondering where the hell she got Eddie from. "Jean is talking to herself again."

This time I honestly think Lucas swallowed his spoon at the same time a snap echoed throughout the mess. Havoc's toothpick had snapped completely in half. He looked both horrified and tired. "…"

"Don't worry; she does it to me too." Lucas pats his only comrade on the back. Havoc doesn't look convinced though he just looks…frozen.

I wonder if I can draw mustache on his face without him noticing.

Just as the thought entered my head, Alphonse came sweeping in in his work clothes. "Awww is Edward in a bad mood?"

"Yep, no offensive but what did you do?" Alphonse placed his hands on his hips. See this was a situation where he didn't know who had started it. Odds are that Edward had of course started it but he could never be sure when it came to the whole food scenario.

"Me? Hey! I don't always screw around with Edward."

I'm pretty sure that Lucas was now on the floor twitching.

"Alexandria!" Alphonse sighed; he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "You know how brother gets."

This was unbelievable. "So you just _assume_ that this was all my doing?"

"No…I assume that you both had some kind of argument."

But it's still me.

"Me."

"Well yeah, you and Edward just naturally clash. It's something to do with his personality issues."

_Sometimes…_ "Alphonse…I don't always screw around-"

"Can we please stop talking about screwing and beds and only you!" Lucas screamed from his place on the floor.

Naturally we all ignored him for no one really cared about what he was saying anyways.

At least he wasn't choking anymore.

And of course Vivian isn't saying a damn thing. In fact the look on her face tells me that she was just comfortable sitting there all day watching this charade.

"Alphonse…you and I both know that there are other people in this world that Edward was many problems with…it isn't just me!" I stood up.

It was then that it dawned on him that yes there were other people in this room and why yes Vivian was smiling like a guilty kitty cat. He had made a mistake, something he wasn't used to doing. "Right….I'm really, really sorry Alexandria." His hands clapped together like they do when he gets ready to create. He bows, moving his hands up and down frantically. "R-Really sorry!"

_Cute._ "I don't knooow-"

"What?" Alphonse freaked. His head shot up so fast I feared whip lash on him but he seemed fine. Just his usual frantic self. "You're kidding right? Tell me that you're kidding!"

"Maybe." I strolled out of the room with no destination in mind.

Alphonse followed, throwing his hands in the air as he went. "Alexandria!"

"You're the one who made the mistake."

"I'm also the one apologizing!"

"Pfft." Let the laughter begin. His voice, it was just magnificent the way that it raised whenever he was panicked. The raise was so obvious and yet completely adorable. I couldn't help myself as the laughter practically exploded from my mouth in sort of an obnoxious way I must admit.

This only contributed to freaking him out even more. He rubbed his head furiously. This entire scenario was just total gag…it didn't even make much sense at all. Perhaps it was seeing Vivian having fun that made me want to tease Alphonse a bit.

"Joking right? You're joking!"

"O-Of course I a-am." I struggled to breathe correctly.

He sighed with relief. "Wait a minute you were really joking?"

"Uhh…yeah." I smiled.

"That wasn't very nice." Alphonse grumbled, his face fell slightly.

I brought it back up with snort. "Neither was you blaming me for Edward's foul mood. That was all Vivian thank you very much; I haven't said much of anything to your handsome but senile brother."

"Not so much senile." Perhaps it was brotherly love or Alphonse was still a bit freaked.

I allowed this to pass for the time being. "Perhaps not senile but Edward…he takes everything so seriously. I think that he needs a nice cold bucket of water dumped down his back so to say."

"Right. Brother just needs to cool down and enjoy life a little bit more. He's allowed to now after all."

"…" I didn't know what that meant. Even if Alphonse was smiling at me I got the sense that something just wasn't right about the way he said that last line. Perhaps it was just me; maybe he hadn't meant to say it that way. "I'm gonna go and get a bucket."

"I wouldn't advise it." He chuckled, reaching for my hand. I allowed it to be taken.

"Today's agenda is…" I asked. I haven't really thought about it, I mean we were now waiting for more steel due to a back order of some sort. All I know was that Mustang was on the phone constantly yelling at different people who probably kept telling him that they would transfer him to someone who could help.

He had spent his morning snapping his fingers like a lighter turning it on and off on and off his left eye twitching while wondering if he could singe the person on the other line through the phone line. Hawkeye had stood by silently but impatiently as she listened to him ramble. After a good hour of it she snagged the phone and put them in their place.

It had taken her five minutes.

Roy coughed awkwardly. "Ahem…thank you Hawkeye…good job."

"Sir." Hawkeye saluted although secretly pleased.

Due to miscalculations our steel was not going to be delivered until next week. We had a week.

In a city where no one lives.

With buildings that no one occupied that held tons of mysteries and the love and hard work of the people they lived here.

Alphonse and I explored something new each and every night. For a week we were having the time of our lives, who knew that a light shop could be so neat at night? Each lantern was handcrafted some stain glassed and others shaped into circles, triangles, and squares.

"And this?" I walked out of the dressing room in full costume. Dressed in a chintzy bright red tavern dress, checkered leggings, and these impossibly high, high heels. A cape whirled around my body with each and every turn in beautiful black velvet. I felt incredibly sexy and yet somehow very fearful for my life.

It had to be the heels. Considering how I don't like shoes anyway, these four inch death traps weren't exactly what I would call my best friends.

In fact I'm pretty sure I could impale someone with them.

"W-W-Well…I-I c-c-couldn't say." Alphonse flushed. Of course he couldn't say. His girlfriend had just come out dressed like floozy; he would never allow her out on the street looking like that!

"I like the cape. Although it is rather heavy…I don't see why the fabled took a liking to them. I mean if I had to chase down someone, I'm pretty sure I'd trip and fall on my face."

"I s-see."

"Something wrong Alphonse?" I leaned down so that I could get a better look at him. This no light thing was really beginning to bother me. It was difficult to get leggings on after all, turns out due to the hours the store didn't install lights in the dressing rooms.

"Yeah you look like a circus freak."

Oh my.

"Evening Ed." I rise back up being careful not to stumble.

"Have you ever considered that maybe just maybe this might be illegal?" Edward came in through the very same window that we had climbed through. We had ended up on the side of the building, no use going around when there was a perfectly good window to jump through. "No of course you haven't, I forgot that you enjoy blowing things up, assaulting officers, and breaking and entering."

I had yet to break anything thank you very much.

"Psh. As if you've never done something illegal. Besides it's boring sitting at base. Do you want to be Gloria's next test subject because I sure don't." I cross my arms.

"She's still got that weird guy…whatshisface." Beside Edward, Russel magically appeared. The look on Edward's face told us that he hadn't noticed Russel following him and why yes it bothered him.

Despite how much it bothered Edward he was going to be the bigger (no pun here) person and not insult Russel in any way possible.

As if.

"You're pretty good at sneaking around Russel, done it before?" Edward gave him his best glare that he could muster in the dark.

"Oh Edward it's hard to see you in the light, in the darkness it's pretty much impossible," Russel's smirk was not impossible to see. Neither was I apparently, the moment his eyes hit me, they stayed. "She however is _not_ hard to see. Since when did you get so…"

"Russel." Alphonse glared at him which Russel pretended to not see. Perhaps he wouldn't see my new nifty feet weapons impaling him between the legs.

All three of the men suddenly shivered.

"Anyway," I say with a cough. "I like the cape at least."

"It has sex appeal." Russel commented getting yet another dirty look from my ever so innocent boyfriend.

Edward however had other ideas. "She looks like she's going to jump someone in a dark alley."

"Whatever Eddie," He bristled, I ignored it. "You should learn to compliment people, they'll like you better."

"I don't want nor need nor have time for a relationship built on me kissing someone else's ass. Especially not yours. I'll give you a compliment when I think that you deserve one."

_Someday…I'm going to smother him in his sleep!_

"Your audacity deserves a compliment." I snort.

"Says the girl who broke into a costume shop!"

"You followed so you're just as guilty!"

Lightning zapped between us as we starred each other down each one not wanting to back down. He believed that he was my superior while I thought no more of him since the day we began this entire charade. Edward Elric was spectacular, yet I have yet to see anything but a nasty attitude and a huge stomach. Sure his skills were amazing but that didn't change the fact that he's a jerk!

"Whatever. I don't have the energy to deal with you." I swear that he just sucks the soul right out of you whenever anyone argued with him. It's like sucking on a lemon or something; you just don't want to do it. "I'm going to change. Peek and I swear I'll impale you with these shoes of mine."

"As if I'd peek," Edward snorts slightly offended at the thought. "I'm not Russel."

He just has to argue with someone doesn't he?

"You're such a girl. I mean be honest with Edward are you really a girl in disguise?" Russel asked. I heard the sound of something or rather _someone_ hitting the floor. There was much rolling around and Alphonse shouting for them to knock it off because things could break and it just wasn't a good idea. I poked my head out just in time to see Edward rear back with his fist balled. "Hey, hey, hey! Back off, I was only kidding. Can you blame me? I mean honestly, I've never heard you once talk about a girl, never seen you watch a girl, and I've certainly never seen you stick your tongue down a girl's throat."

"Of course not! Unlike you I have a hold on my emotions."

"You're still a guy though." Russel cringed clearly waiting for the blow.

However…Edward honestly couldn't argue. "I haven't exactly led the kind of life…where someone can be with me easily."

"Isn't that over now? You're free to do as you please now…"

"Brother…" Alphonse muttered it was barely a whisper.

Edward's eyes were shielded by his beautiful bangs that had fallen over his equally beautiful gold eyes. "I don't need anyone right now. It's that simple and even if it isn't I certainly don't owe you an explanation."

"What do you think he meant by that?" I asked later when Alphonse and I were walking back to base. After Edward had said that he had stood up and merely walked out, opening the front door with alchemy and no doubt closing it with alchemy. Russel had laid on the floor for a bit before turning in himself.

"Oh that? Well…" Alphonse looked reluctant to tell me. It was one of _those_ subjects. Just topics where I would change the subject to make things less awkward. I wasn't going to do that this time. "Brother…our past isn't as simple as us joining the military at a young age. Brother has done things that no one should have to ever do and at such a young age…he's scared. Emotionally that is. When and if he ever gets involved with someone…they're going to want to know. He's going to have to open himself up."

"So he just doesn't want to talk about things?" That didn't sound like the Edward I know and kind of love at all. Whenever he had something to say he would just say it, rude or not.

"Alexandria…" Alphonse chews lightly on his bottom lip, something I had never seen him do before. "It's really bad we've-"

"Don't." I squeeze his hand. He's uncomfortable, I get that and I don't want him to be.

"Don't you want to know? I'll…I'll tell you but only you."

Of course I wanted to know! There was nothing that I didn't want to know about Alphonse…or at least that's what I thought. Maybe…maybe I didn't really want to know because I was afraid that it would change how I see him.

Even though I know that Alphonse is still Alphonse no matter what, it was still disturbing to think that maybe if he told me he had done something horrifying that I wouldn't be able to look at him the same way I had five minutes ago. I wanted to always be by his side.

And that meant knowing everything.

But that day doesn't have to be today. I could wait…not forever but for now I could wait. "I know you will and for now that's enough. You don't have to say anything more, I understand. Besides I don't need to know right now do I?"

He shook his head, still unsure.

I squeeze his hand even tighter. Like that day on the train when he had looked so sad and yet nervous. He talked about making friends without fear of doing so. "Good because I'm not going anywhere or at least I don't plan on it. So let's go home and get some well deserve sleep, I'll worry about Edward and his problems later but you," My expression turns more motherly then girl-friendly. "I'll worry about if you don't cheer up."

"Alexandria…honestly I don't see what there is to be cheery about," Alphonse drooped a bit more. "I mean, our date got canceled, Edward got in yet another fist fight with Russel, and now my head is full of depressing memories. Can my night get any worse?"

"Need someone to sleep with?" I asked ever so innocently. When I had said it I was honestly just trying to help, but now my thoughts were taking a turn for the dark side as I watched Alphonse fluster about like a chicken.

"A-A-As much as I'd like that…" Alphonse stopped mid-sentence, clearly unable to finish it. He was too embarrassed to say it and besides as if he really wanted to turn down my offer. I loved his honesty though. "It'd be irresponsible of us."

"I know, it's just that people tend to have nightmares when they have bad days like this. Sleeping with someone helps you know? You're my boyfriend so naturally I trust you…forget it. I was only joking anyway."

"R-Really…" He certainly hadn't taken it as a joke. Just imagining himself sleeping with his girlfriend was a bit flustering to him. She always felt so warm…especially just getting out of bed.

"Goodnight Alphonse." I walked into our 'base' camp once more this time sleep came so much easier for this huge weight had finally been lifted, he would tell me. I can be a part of even _that_ world. I've always just buried that part in the back of my brain.

Someday he would tell me.

I could have known tonight.

_But…do I really want to know?_

After that thought I didn't sleep so well.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm with ya Ed! Let us not kiss peoples butts. Too bad at my work I'm a total ham in high hopes of my manager taking notice so that I get promoted :3<strong>

**See ya all next week! Or Monday O_O read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Underestimating Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA**

**Hey late update I know but last weekend was EASTER and what what. Anyhoo here it is! One last filler...I promise. This is it :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Underestimating Pizza<strong>

"Where did you…get that?" I watch as Edward bites into the deliciousness that is pizza. The cheese is perfectly cooked and fresh from the way it stretches from where he had bit it. All this time with nothing but ramen to eat it was a little frustrating. Ramen and those mysterious pills I was getting a little tired of it to say the least.

In fact I had practically begged Leonardo to cook me something delicious after learning that Alphonse doesn't have much culinary skill. He promised that he would try to learn something about it so that he could cook me a meal.

Which is really sweet. Leonardo however scared me away when I found out that his coffee supply was on its way with the steel delivery. Gloria said she'd grow me a piece of fresh of fruit if I'd let her test some kind of new coughing medication.

"But Gloria…I don't have a cough." It's been awhile.

She held up a syringe. "You will in a moment."

I left shortly after claiming that I had to report to Mustang.

"…"

"I made it myself thank you very much."

"You…made a pizza. You?" Was he sure. He didn't look like a culinary genius to me, just imaging him in some apron made me want to retch.

"Yeah," Edward shrugged it off not seeing my point. "You know with alchemy."

_Now that makes a lot more sense._ "I see…" My stomach growled at the sight of normal food. The sloppy disgusting ramen wannabe just wasn't going to cut it anymore. It was time to do the one thing I had vowed to never do.

Suck up to Edward.

"Edwaaaard-"

"No you cannot have a piece."

Well _that_ didn't last long. "Glutton, stingy, jerk." It was all I had at the moment. Which was pretty lame even for my standards.

So my quest for pizza was now over. Or so I thought as I walked into the kitchen. "Major…hey."

"Well good morning Miss Erickson! Lovely is the day isn't it?" He was stirring our ramen which I could have sworn came from a package.

"Oh yes very lovely too bad I'm stuck here doing nothing. Ramen?"

"Yep. As lovely as that sounds…honestly I'm rather tired of it."

Bingo.

"Can you cook?"

"Of course!" He belched with gusto. His hips thrust forward and he begins to laugh while I cringe and stay close to the door. The Major was huge I'll give him that, huge and intimidating. "In fact my lineage is full of the culinary art! That however is a story for another, pray tell what is it that you desire Miss Erickson?"

"Pizza." I said. It sounded so simple after his use of elegant words.

"Pizza…hmm! Hmmm…hmmm! Ah! I see it's coming to me now!" And with that he suddenly produced an overlarge white apron then set to work transmuting ramen into delicious ingredients that would no doubt be used to make his pizza. I watched as he worked both swiftly and proficiently. He was rather good at this.

Which is probably why he's my superior and I'm still stuck under Edward's wing.

"Behold….Pizza!" He shouted when he lifted it up and out of the oven. It steamed with its glorious cheesiness and other things that he had felt to add. I believe it was supposed to be pepperoni and sausage. "Isn't it glorious? Beautiful, it's a work of true art wouldn't you agree Miss Erikson."

"Yes, yes it is!" I beamed at the sight of the dripping cheese. How long has it been since I've seen such a lovely sight that is the pizza? Hmmm…oh who cares I'm going to eat some. "Now cut me a slice Major."

"Yes!" He nodded abruptly the stars that were once twinkling still shinning although losing their luster. I watched him eagerly as he cut each slice with elegance and…whatever he cut the pizza.

"Yummy!" I shouted just for kicks ever though I had yet to take a bite out of the steaming pizza slice that was sat in front of me. At that moment both Vivian and Alphonse decided to come walking in. She was dragging him along telling him that there was something delicious smelling in this room.

"Okay, okay. Vivian you shouldn't…good morning Major, Alexandria." Alphonse greeted. His voice got instantly cheery instead of the dreading sound he was using to address Vivian. "Pizza?"

"Mmmhmm, the Major cooked it up."

The Major stretched out his arms towards his creation, tears in his eyes. "Please! Alphonse my boy have a piece, you too Miss Erickson!"

Vivian certainly didn't have to be told twice. Alphonse took a slice fretting that it was hot at first.

"Cheers." I held up my slice. Alphonse looked at it oddly at first not sure what to do, it was amusing watching him speculate over pizza of all things. Vivian held hers high in the air my blond alchemist soon got the picture. We bumped slices and then began to devour it.

"Delicious!" Vivian declared instantly. She sat on the counter with her legs kicking due to the flavor.

"Agreed." I mumbled for I had pizza in my mouth and tons of cheese still coming. It was a never ending string of cheese whose challenge I gladly accepted. Until Alphonse bit in the middle, still the cheese began to stretch to our dismay and fascination.

I hooked it with my finger, only then did the notorious cheese string actually break.

"Now that," Alphonse chuckled the cheese still partially hanging out of his mouth. "Is pizza."

"Dang straight it is!" Vivian giggled. She had already finished her first piece by quite literally wolfing it down. Now was the time to eat and replenish our strength!

"What are you guys up to?" Lucas asked, he too had walked in due to the delicious smell although he would never admit it.

"Eating pizza, want a slice? We still have some left." I offered.

No one had to offer twice. He took a slice with a smile and a thank you which was nice. Perhaps Lucas wasn't all that bad; he had just made a first bad impression. "Did you make this Alexandria?"

"Nah…I can cook but not exactly well…" I cringe at the thought of the last meal I had cooked. "The Major made it."

"Really? Awesome." Lucas praised. "Why don't we all make pizza?"

"What?" My head shot out. "Pizza?"

"Mmhmm…you know for the rest of the group. That way we can all have some and help out. Major can show us how." He was being bold. Well bold for Lucas.

"That's a wonderful idea." Luka wandered into the kitchen with a bright smile on her pretty face. It was the first time I had seen her in a few days, I was told that she tended to wander around base and outside with Havoc if she wanted to go out. "May I help out?"

Could she? "Yeah we'll transmute you the ingredients." I offered.

"Sounds wonderful! I'll go and get Yuko." And with that she was off.

Yuko and she showed up a few minutes later. "P-Pizza…how?"

"Don't worry dear girl! I will show you how!" The Major shouted, and thus began our adventure for pizza.

We used the ingredients that were found in the ramen to make the pizza, also whatever the Major drug up from the cupboards which wasn't much. Surprisingly I had the feeling that police men here didn't eat well unless they went out to eat.

The Major was an excellent coach for he was very, very patient with each and every one of us. Even Vivian was accomplishing something; she would knead the dough as the Major called it.

Surprise, surprise…Luka was an excellent cook and I hate her for it. She was just too perfect…I mean everyman's dream was here. She was cute, a great cook, and had a lovely personality. For some reason this made me hate her.

Alphonse caught on a lot quicker then he gave himself credit for. He was a fast and efficient worker as I always imagined. When I asked him about it he said he was merely just following the Major's example.

No _I_ was following the Major's example, he was being a culinary genius. So let's chalk up 'cooking' as another thing that Alphonse is really good at.

"Urrah!" The Major shouted as he pounded his fist to make another transmutation.

Yuko, who had shrieked the first time, now was smiling as she watched the famous Strong Arm alchemist create the beauty that is alchemy.

Cooking was easy once we got the steps down. Or at least I found it to be. All I did really was chop vegetables but it was kind of fun. I liked the rhythm of this whole ordeal. Alphonse worked by my side rolling out the dough.

We each had our own steps to do but in the end we all ended up making a pizza by ourselves. Alphonse in the end had to help me out a bit.

"The dough keeps sticking to me!" I whined when we were done. All the pizza was in the makeshift ovens that the Major had contracted himself. To be honest I was a bit impressed by it.

"Wash it off silly." He was already at the sink scrubbing his hands until they were perfect again. He didn't look like he had been cooking in the kitchen at all.

While I had flour and vegetable guts all over me, he was perfect…as usual.

"Marvelous job! I'm so proud of each and every one of you. It brings tears to my eyes to think about how we all came together to make these pizzas." The Major thus began to cry while Vivian patted him on the back telling him that everything was okay.

She was still sitting on the counter next to Lucas who had been watching her knead the dough so that he could help roll it out. Apparently their little spat on the train those months ago had been forgiven or forgotten.

I was so proud of my sister.

Now came the hardest part about cooking.

Waiting.

…

And more waiting.

The Major told stories while we waited which made me want to end it with a nearby pizza cutter. Alphonse rubbed little circles on my palm with his thumb which made everything a bit more bearable.

"And pizza!" We all shouted when they came out at last. At last it was time for the others to delve into the fruit of our labor.

The lieutenants and day to day soldiers were obviously more than pleased to see something besides water and ramen. Even Mustang who had been once again on the phone screaming at the steel company was eating a slice while Hawkeye watched. I wondered if she had something against the greasy concoction.

"Alchemy…" Havoc muttered his mouth full of food. "Is a wonderful thing."

"Isn't it?" Vivian was currently sitting next to him her feet still swinging. She held out another piece of pizza for him to bite into. Just watching the 2nd lieutenant eat was way more amusing than anything else that was going on currently. "I think so as well."

"Well yeah, you are an alchemist. Shouldn't you enjoy alchemy?"

"Not really. I never thought that I would. The only reason I even started to take an interest in alchemy was because of my big sister. I watched and saw her do all these amazing things, sure it was small at first the things that she could do but," Vivian shrugged. "Doesn't everyone want to be praised by their older siblings? She was amazing a real magician in my head. She could do magic! I wanted to do magic so I looked at her notes and jotted down some of my own."

"Eh? I see, but you're not into the whole ice goddess thing are you?" Havoc hoisted himself up onto the counter.

She shook her head, her chocolate hair swaying with her. "I'm not. I was always into drawing, once I found out that in order to create alchemy you had to draw circles well…I drew circles and lots of them. My talents were my quick draw, like that! I found that with a little transmutation I can mess with the wind. There was no reason for me to try water alchemy for I never planned to fight."

"I think you're in the wrong career Princess." Havoc took a bite from the offering. She thought about that for a moment and took a bite as well.

"Yeah but…at least for now I still have someone. I don't have to be alone…I have my new friends and my sister is still with me. Someday she won't be and I'm scared that maybe I won't have those friends that I'll be alone." Vivian chewed. Who knew that the girl had such thoughts? She was always such a goofball.

Havoc boldly slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close for just a few precious seconds. "You won't be alone. I'm a soldier but I don't die that easy, I'll just take responsibility for your sister okay?"

Despite her earlier thoughts of the lieutenant, she was quite happy to hear something like that. "I'll hold you up to it." Was her answer before she slipped off the counter and walked out with her head held high and a real smile on her face.

"What the hell happened here?" Edward, who had been searching for new areas to focus on, had avoided the kitchen all day long. Ever since his craving for pizza had been subsided he hadn't felt the need to eat…well anything. He was happy and satisfied.

Until he walked into the kitchen and saw us all cleaning. I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a mop bucket by my side, my hair was tied back with Alphonse's leather strap, and I was rather soaked with the water. "We made pizza."

"…"

I awaited his reaction wondering what it would be this time. Usually he would just call us all idiots and walk away but today…Edward was in a good mood. It was one of those rare legendary and fable like times that the soldiers told each other in the shower room.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Gasp!

_Did he really just ask me that?_ My look of disbelief was so obvious that Edward rolled his eyes and picked up another scrub brush, getting on his hands and knees to help out. I couldn't believe it. Edward was offering to help! Edward was cleaning the floor with me.

That must have been some pretty damn good pizza.

"Thank you." I said with gusto.

"The steel should be here tomorrow they said. It's back to work so we might as well enjoy our last day off while we still can." He did have a point. This could very well be the last time in a couple of months for us to enjoy ourselves.

"So what next?" I asked while scrubbing. The smell of soap was high in the air as we scrubbed together. No one else was here, Alphonse had offered to stay to finish up but I had shooed him out telling him to go and get some well-earned sleep. "I mean after Aquroya?"

"I think I'll…take a break for a month or so. I mean it's not like we can just jump into saving yet another city." Edward sat back.

I smirked. "Maybe you can go and find your phantom thief."

"Psiren? I don't think so. There's not much I want to do now that…Alphonse has his body back. There's no need for me to do much of anything now that I think about." Edward shrugged. He wasn't sure how much he should let one, after all Alphonse could have told me anything.

"Settle down with some girl then."

"I don't have 'some girl' Alexandria."

I shrugged like it didn't matter. "Get one."

"It's not that simple."

"No, actually it is Edward," I stop my scrubbing to look at him. There was no way that I was going to get through to Edward but that's never stopped me from at least trying. He was still human after all despite what I like to tell myself. "You're just making it complicated. Do you know how many women would kill to have you at their side? Even if they didn't know you were some hot shot alchemist…look at yourself. You're handsome. If you take a look at everything you have Edward, you have more than any man could ever really hope for. Your acclaimed, handsome, and have a well-paying job."

Hell the only thing that could top him would be a sweet romantic attitude. Something one could only find in fairy tales and made up fantasies. Women dream of men like Edward.

I know that I used to. If someone had told me that I would end up by Alphonse's side I would have laughed and told them to show me a man that had all his qualities. It's just hard to find a suitable partner these days.

Yet here is one right in front of me, he would make an excellent husband for a girl and he's wasting himself with words like 'simple' and 'don't', I just can't really comprehend it.

"Someday you're really going to make a girl happy Edward. It'll just take time." I was so sure of it and yet there was a bit of doubt growing in the pit of my stomach. He was scared I believe of his mistakes. "You have plenty of it; just don't hold yourself back alright? I mean it's not good for you unless of course you like making yourself unhappy. If that's the case then you need some serious help." It was meant to be a joke, a very unfunny joke.

Edward was watching though, his gold eyes were searching. For what I didn't know but what I did know was that his gaze had a strong aura to it. Something that I had yet to see in Alphonse. "So he hasn't told you…hmpf. No wonder you don't understand."

_Grr…I try to be nice and look where it gets me._ "It's not my job to understand Edward! I know damn well that you of all people don't need a push in the right direction, hell you carve your own damn paths even if a mountain stands in your way. The unstoppable Elric duo is what I've heard people call you two. I'm not your mountain though Edward." My smile this time caught on although I can't really see why.

Edward began scrubbing again as he talked, his blond hair falling in the way so that I can't see his eyes anymore. For some reason that bugged me, so much so that I wanted to brush his bangs away but didn't in fear of being bit. "Yeah whatever."

"Let yourself be happy Edward." I scrubbed away with vigor as well.

"I'm already happy."

"I'm pretty sure you and I have two different definitions of happy."

"Don't be so sure," Edward tossed his scrub brush back into the bucket splashing a little water onto the already wet floor. Our eyes locked for a couple seconds just long enough for him to say "As long as Alphonse is here, alive, then I'm happy."

Edward Elric…perhaps we are pretty similar.

Maybe….just maybe I've underestimated the great FullMetal alchemist.

Best not to do that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Read and review and I apologize for the late update. Laters!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Three Things

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA**

**Hey! Welcome, thank you for reading thus far you all. I've only got a few more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Three Things<strong>

"Alright it's been awhile but now it's back to work people. This city is not going to fix itself and now that we've caused some damage we might as well follow through with it and get it done. Mustang." Edward stepped aside; he seemed to be in a good mood once more. It was confusing to well…everyone.

Except Mustang who couldn't care less…or at least that's how he appeared. What he was really thinking just couldn't be calculated at this given moment. "You know who you're paired with, now move out. I want nine good pillars today. You've been doing this long enough that you know what to do. Move out!"

Yes. We've been here for quite some time, so much so that I didn't bother to keep track anymore. Building the pillars…I knew that we would be done soon. As long as we moved around smoothly then it would be all rainbows and cheerfulness.

Then we had to repair everything while reinforcing the steel pillars. This job would never be over, it was that simple. The military was going to need a base here with alchemists who know exactly what they're doing.

The pillars wouldn't hold forever, they would need both reinforcement and maintenance in order to keep everything in ship shape. I mean they were holding up an entire city!

Not by themselves of course. The water was still helping out. That was yet another problem, the water level. If it decided to rise periodically we would have to take precautions to make sure that everything was alright. It would take work and dedicated alchemists.

How many alchemists would be willing to keep all this up? Building the pillars was a pain and exhausting work but maintenance…who knew what it would take out of a person.

Still it was worth it. It had to be.

"You be careful okay." Alphonse kissed my left cheek quickly as he passed by. I reached for him but just barely missed grasping onto his shirt sleeve.

_Oh well._ My shoulders shrugged.

"Leonardo?" I asked curiously. When I had reached the site where I would be building my pillar, Leonardo was already there. He looked normal in his usual charming way. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He ran a hand through his golden hair. "I just haven't made an appearance in quite some time so I thought I'd come out and watch you. Problem?"

"Besides the fact that there are way too many blonds in this city, nope." There were…it was kind of odd. I never knew that the hair color was so common. I mean we have Leonardo, Alphonse, Edward, Russel, Fletcher, Major, and Hawkeye. Too many blonds for my taste. I'm happy with just one of course. "I was thinking about dying my hair blond."

"Platinum." Russel suggested. He was instructed the nearby steel workers. I didn't recognize them although Russel seemed to know them. He talked to them like they were old friends.

"…" Leonardo cocked his head slightly to the left and then to the right. He had a finger up to his chin as if he were Sherlock Holmes. He was imagining with all kinds of blond hair. None of them seemed to fit; it would be just too big of a change. Like a light and day, my hair just wouldn't work with that color. "Good thing that you're joking."

"I am not." I lied.

He shrugged. "Then it's a stupid idea. I'd much rather see you in a lovely sexy blue black color then a blond."

"Watch it." Havoc snickered from his spot. Naturally he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He figured that if couldn't flirt with me then no one could. "Alphonse will eat you."

"He will not." I objected immediately. Cannibalistic boyfriend…definitely a turn off.

"Right he's too much of a softy." Leonardo agreed. In the beginning he had been so happy to have me the _famous_ Alphonse Elric. It was like a dream come true for the young plant alchemist but not Alphonse was just like a friend. He liked the shy blond anyway.

"Clearly you didn't see what he did to that uh…ummm what was his name? Ah who cares, that prisoner kid." Havoc pointed a thumb towards base.

Leonardo nodded. "I saw him. Gloria kept trying to get me to take him his medication. I love Gloria to death but…well I kind of felt bad for him. Besides he beat the bananas out of him because he hurt Alexandria not because he flirted with her."

"Let me guess…you flirt with her." Russel looked up from his non-existent work. In fact I was positive that we didn't need him.

"N-No. Perish the thought although she is rather lovely isn't she? No, at first she was a beautiful face that I wanted to impress but now," Leonardo shrugged the entire conversation off. "I envy her. She's strong, her and her sister both."

"Besides you've got Gloria." I poked him in the side making him jump back a bit. He swatted at my hands halfheartedly, talking as he moved.

"Gloria? She's an excellent teacher I'll give her that," Leonardo leaped back to avoid yet another assault by my poking. "But she's nothing compared to my Claudia."

Eh?

"Who's Claudia?" I asked.

Leonardo gave me a blank look. "You mean we've known each other this long and I've never mentioned my Claudia?"

"Nope. I figured that you didn't have a significant other after the first few times you kind of sort of flirted with me." Perhaps all the attention from the men has gone to my head. I only needed one man's attention and yet they all insisted upon showering me with their…hormones I guess. Russel to smite Edward, Havoc because he's desperate, Mustang because he's a flirt, and Leonardo because I honestly thought he kind of liked me.

"Claudia." From his back pocket he pulled out his wallet. Inside said wallet was a picture of a small girl in a ruffled black and white dress, her hair went down to literally her ankles in waves of sparkling silver hair. In her hands she held a small teddy bear, part of its left ear torn. As cute as she was…she looked well like a child.

"You don't look like the type." Russel says immediately.

Leonardo's face turns a brilliant red. Apparently he's heard this before.

Havoc whistles. "Didn't know that you were into little kid's Leo…"

"It's wrong and well…illegal." I decided to add.

"She's twenty-four believe it or not! Her family and she own a bakery; she sows dolls most of the time though. I'm telling you the truth believe me-"

"HELLO!" Havoc's screaming radio freaked us all out. Havoc answered it immediately; apparently Edward was tired of waiting for us. He lectured us about how wasting our time was stupid while wasting his time was downright unforgiveable. Havoc held the radio at bay rolling his eyes occasionally.

I set to work drawing my circles and was done in less than a minute with the help of Russel and Leonardo who clearly didn't feel like hearing Edward shout some more. He did that enough already.

"Tell Edward we're all set." I give an appreciated smile over to the steel workers who had moved the steel in record time. One of them tips their hat to me.

"Begin!" Edward shouts.

"Roger!" I shout back not caring if he's heard me or not. I touch my hands to the circle; the science begins as it has so many times before. I watch the alchemy, feel the rise, and find myself grinning when I don't feel all that tired when it's all over.

It was just one more pillar down, there couldn't be that many left to go. With the nine of us we could do this, we really could.

"You really are amazing." Leonardo hands me a bottle of water when it's all over with. I uncap it but drink slowly. "Here, it'll help." He holds out his hand. Lying flat is a small and thin pink pill.

I take it and down it with water. I'm not exactly sure what it was supposed to do which now that I think about it was kind of stupid, but this is Leonardo. He would never drug me too bad. "So…Claudia. Does she even know you exist?"

"She's running my business right now. Someday I'll introduce you to her if you'd like. Although I must warn you, she's shy and doesn't say too much. Like a flower blooming, give her some time and she'll show you her petals." Leonardo rubbed the back of his head at his plant reference.

"A flower that blooms huh? Couldn't be any more original can he?" Russel asked himself.

I shrugged. "Well saying something like 'like manure in the ground, she'll bring the best out of the crop' is just gross and quite frankly…just never mind." I made a face only to shake it away.

Honestly I've spent way too much time in this city.

"Alexandria! Oh hey Russel…Leonardo?" Alphonse questioned. The last time he had spotted Leo was in the whole pizza ordeal, he had looked normal. Or at least sleep deprived which was pretty normal for the quirky plant alchemist.

"Question mark, great. You know I'm not really dead." Leonardo sighed. He had given up on the Elric's for the time being. Edward had made it clear from day one that he wasn't interested in teaching him anything. Gloria had so much to offer but it came at a price and well that price was sleep deprivation and to join her league of the undead. "Just because I haven't shown up in a while…"

"Ready for more work?" I stretched my arms high above my head, groaning as my muscles stretched. It felt nice and manly…oh ew. "Edward sure the heck isn't going to let you off the hook Alphonse! You're always bursting with energy, what a curse you have."

"Heh, can't argue with that." He agreed. The four of us headed down the brick path where Edward would no doubt be rallying the alchemists that could still help out. Things would be falling into place very soon.

Which was a good thing because honestly I am rather sick of this place. As beautiful as it is…it was sucking the energy out of me. I won't ever regret coming here and I won't ever regret bringing this idea up.

It was my responsibility.

"I never did ask…" Alphonse glanced at me awkwardly. He was blushing slightly, all of a sudden. "How old are you?" He flinched immediately apparently expecting me to smack him.

As if I would. "Hmmm? Didn't you read my file? I'm sure that Mustang sent it to Edward along with Vivian's."

"I would never! That'd be an invasion of privacy; do you know how much information the military has on you two?"

"Do you?" I raise an eyebrow, amused somewhat.

He waved his hands. "No, I have an idea but not an exact amount. I remember because brother threw the folders at me telling me to read up on you two."

I'm pretty sure that Edward had used different words as well. "So why didn't you?"

"I al-already told you…invasion of privacy and besides," Alphonse places his two forefingers together, wiggling them slightly. He was still blushing almost looking guilty in fact. "I fi-figured that if I wanted to know something about you two then I could just you know…ask."

"That's just like you." Which makes sense because this was Alphonse I'm talking to. It was just like him to not invade someone else's privacy even though he was legally obligated to do so. In fact it was almost strange that he didn't. That was my Alphonse. "So why are you so 'ah she's going to hit me'? I wouldn't hit you."

"Based on past experiences and just instincts…I've learned over the years that you never ask a girl three things," He counted off using his fingers. "One, her weight. There was this one girl who slapped Edward for it a while back."

Weight…never had been an issue for me. Although I can see why women would take that a bit offensively. I mean why would men want to know anyway?

"Two, her age." Alphonse showed me the peace sign. "I've never figured that one out but I know that it's not wise to ask."

"And the third?" Weight and age seemed like only two things that I could think of.

"Her shoe size," Alphonse shrugged like he didn't understand it any better than I did. "Women hate it when they have big feet."

"Why would you ask that anyway?" I was raking my brain frantically trying to think of a situation where it would make sense to ask a woman her foot size. Cinderella came to mind but that was about it…unless of course you worked with shoes for a living then it just wouldn't matter for it would be expected.

"No idea. I've heard the rumors that they spread throughout the men's quarters. Ask women their feet size and you're bound to get slapped." Alphonse blinked; he too was trying to comprehend why he would need to ask a girl her foot size. It just didn't seem to make any sense but then again it is the military. Anything is possible unfortunately. "What's your foot size?"

"I wear a six." I think…hmm. _Nope no urges to slap him._ Perhaps it was because I knew Alphonse…knew him really well. "I'm twenty-four years old, and I weigh…I have no idea because honestly I don't care what I weigh. As long as I can still fit in my uniforms then I guess it doesn't matter to me."

"Twenty-four huh…" Alphonse speculated. He was tilting his head just so, his fingers placed logically over his chin like they seemed to do often. "You don't look like it."

I now understand why women feel the urge to slap men in this situation. "What? You think I look older?"

"Yes and no, the way you carry yourself is like an older and much more mature lady but the way you actually look…I would think you to be just reaching the age of eighteen," Alphonse explained. He seemed oblivious to my anger which was now slowly fading away. He was earning back brownie points. "Now Vivian…she looks way too young to be in the military."

"Says Alphonse Elric whose own brother joined at an extremely young age." I raise an eyebrow.

Alphonse smiles, charmingly. "Well yeah but Vivian is different from Edward. He acted as though the world was on his shoulders like he could bring down the tallest walls with just a flick of his wrist. Nothing stood in his way, while Vivian well…she acts like a ten year old high off from a major sugar rush."

I've got to give him that. No arguments here.

"Right here!" Edward suddenly shouted. Yuko got out a stick of well used chalk, heading right to the spot where Edward had pointed. It was clear that the pavement was cracking which could either mean one of two things.

Either the place was weak from us messing up the natural order of things or…

It was cracked before we even got here.

Whatever the case was, Aquroya was going to be a perfect city by the time we got done with it so help Edward.

I stood on the sidelines as the six did their work.

"If everything goes as planned," Edward began. He had taken Mustang's place who was on the phone no doubt. "We'll start replacing and rebuilding the rail road system."

Was he stating that by next week we would be done with the pillars?

"It shouldn't take long for us to level the playing field so that the trains can run smoothly without falter." Edward commended. He was pacing now, nodding to himself his head swarmed with thoughts about fixing this place.

We were almost done, Aquroya…it would soon be complete.

As amazing as that was I now found myself a bit disappointed. I liked the time we spent here!

And here I go completely contradicting what I had thought earlier.

"I'll need all of your help. The ground will have to be leveled, we'll need to do it in a way that the tracks won't break," Edward looked at all of us standing here watching him do his 'Mustang' walk and impression. "If the tracks break then who knows how long it could take for us to fix it. I don't know about all of you but I don't want to be here longer than I have to be!"

A week.

We would really be done in a week. I knew that the end was coming…but I didn't think that it would be coming so soon. Who knew that it would only be another week?

_That's amazing…we're almost done!_

But then what? What were we to do when this was all over with? Edward more than likely still didn't have his mind made up and Alphonse…well he could do whatever he wanted. Knowing him he would just follow his brother.

Which is who I had to follow so I'm okay with that.

"Isn't that great news Alexandria?" Alphonse asked me when Edward had finished his miniature speech. I nodded even though I was a bit unsure myself.

That was something I had been doing quite a bit lately, doubting myself. I honestly needed to stop that.

"That's it for tonight! Excellent work." Edward said three hours later. It had been our longest work day. Even I had pitched in a little bit just because I wasn't feeling so tired. A few transmutations later I found myself being carried home damsel in distress style by a certain blond alchemist.

"You don't have to." I moan, feeling extremely helpless.

Alphonse rolled his eyes. "If you walk you're just going to tire yourself out. I adore you Alexandria, really I do but honestly you work too hard."

And that's a bad thing? "Working hard is a good thing Alphonse…or at least the last time I checked it was a good thing."

"It is a good thing! Working yourself so hard that you can barely stand is a stupid thing."

Ouch.

"Stupid is a mean word Alphonse." I cringed.

Alphonse leaned down to kiss my forehead. "How about I call it an unwise thing?"

"Better." I snuggled up into him.

"Unwise, stupid, or completely retarded. No matter what the hell you call it, it still means the same damn thing. Get over it." Boy Edward was grumpy when he was tired and hungry. Bad Edward!

I wrinkled my nose. "Jerk, ass-"

"Ah, da, da!" Alphonse jerked so that my face was implanted into his shoulder, muffling my insults. Edward snorted clearly wanting a fight from a droopy tired girl.

Perhaps he had merely expected more out of me.

Or maybe he's just tired.

"You're still a jerk." I don't even think Alphonse could understand that. Edward has his reasons for being a jerk I'm sure…they better be good reasons for the way he acts! He really is just a big bully sometimes.

"Now you just lie in bed and get some well-deserved sleep alright." Alphonse pulled the covers up to my chin, leaning down at the last second to kiss my forehead. I felt very much like a child whose father was tucking her in. I was no child.

Well I certainly wasn't his child. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve when he turned to leave. "Why don't you stay? Stay and read me a bedtime story. You know…" I pointed with my other hand towards the stack of alchemy books that I had 'borrowed' from the library that one night. "Just until I fall asleep alright…"

Alphonse was hesitant at first, he was a very innocent man it's just the way he is. He was a complete and utter gentleman which was actually quite charming, but it got a little tiring. Especially now when he was actually considering leaving instead of staying here with me. "A-Alright…just to read."

"Agreed. Just to read." He sat on the floor, tucking his legs underneath him, his elbows on the bed right next to my feet. I only had a few books so he chose one and stuck with it.

Listening to him read was soothing. I found myself falling asleep that much faster without anything to worry about. I've always put up a tough front but…inside I'm just like a normal girl. Alphonse being here offered the protection that I longed for, it made me feel safe.

He makes me feel safe.

And in the morning when I found him asleep at the edge of my bed his face propped up by the book, it was my turn to make him feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! Thank you all.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Forever's Secure Future

**Important chapter ^^. Also I do believe that this story is finally coming to end. Thank you all, I only have a few more uploads I believe. Only one, I might be able to upload tomorrow though :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Forever's Secure Future<strong>

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I'm screaming for clearly good reasons and yet some unsympathetic sadistic person still has the nerve to shout.

"Language!" Someone shouted as I unceremoniously ran along the path. The ground was literally rising up behind me due to Yuko and her transmutation. She was only supposed to rise it a bit, just a small section of land.

Clearly that wasn't the case here. Which is why I find myself running away from a large incoming pack of land that would without a doubt send me flying in the air. Yes I have something to swear about and no I'm not apologizing for it.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I shouted practically screaming for help by now.

"MOVE IT!" And up in the air I went, with two words I feel like I'm flying my body twisting like a cat's. I wouldn't be landing on all fours though, no I'd be landing on my side quite possibly breaking my ribs while I'm at it.

My body slams into another's at the same time that I hear the familiar clap and feel the light of alchemy begin. The light is blinding as the two alchemic reactions throw themselves at each other and fight for dominance.

Naturally Edward having the natural skill and experience overcame Yuko's alchemy just in time to stop it and save us.

"_Well shit._" I swore once more just for good measures. The unfortunate body who had slammed into my own was none other than Alphonse's. He had caught me from that distance, quite possibly eying where I would be landing. I definitely preferred Alphonse's embrace over the ground's loving one. His ability to catch things out of midair with little to no time at all was beginning to be a good thing. A helpful thing. A lifesaving thing.

"I've got you." Alphonse assured. My entire body was shaking due to the traumatic event that had been bestowed upon me. "I've got you." He repeats rubbing my back soothingly. I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and just squeeze. He had me, that much was sure and I wasn't about to let go of him.

"Do I even have to begin to tell you how stupid I think you are right now?" Edward snarls. He marches straight over to Yuko who is on the ground her face in her hands, crying. As Alphonse carries me along we get close enough so that we can hear her sobs. They're large and long with 'I'm so sorry' stuck in between them. "Sorry? Sorry is not going to cut it! Do you realize that you almost quite literally killed my subordinate? Do you?"

"Y-Yes, yes…yes…I'm sorry." Yuko frets. Her body is trembling as she searches for the words that would make this okay.

"I don't even want to look at you right now…" Edward stops mid-sentence when she removes her hands to look him in the eyes. Tears are still pouring from her small red rimmed eyes. She just looks…horrifying with bits of her hair plastered to her soaked cheeks. "H-Hey…u-ummm…it's alright."

As contradicting as he was being right now, Edward couldn't care less. Just something about the way she was looking at him as she apologized…well it made him feel rather guilty. Edward wasn't good at handling women to begin with, he certainly wasn't any better at handling them when they were crying. "L-L-Listen…everyone makes mistakes. If you doubt yourself you're going to mess up. I'm here for a reason alright?"

Yuko nodded although she continued to cry. It was Lucas who gave her something to clean her face with while Havoc lectured Edward about being kind to women. Vivian patted her on the back a few times.

"Whatever," Edward pushed Havoc away who stumbled. Vivian was the one who held out her hands to stop his fall. "I'm going to redo that section. Alexandria, Yuko you're done for the day, just sit on the sidelines or something….stay out of my way!"

"No duh!" Duh…let's talk about that word and how unintelligent it sounds.

Or we could watch Alphonse fret over me and watch me like a hawk as he helps his brother. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure." I say for the umpteenth, touched by his concern.

Yuko sat next to me as we watched the men and Vivian work. It was awkward considering how her actions nearly caused my death. I wasn't one to dwell on things too long though. "I really am sorry…I don't know what came over me-"

"Don't apologize, you've done it enough," I wave her off. My nonchalant attitude seems to relieve her. "Also don't worry about Edward. He would have thrown a fit no matter who was out there, even you. Edward has a tendency to not filter what goes through his mind when he's stressed. Don't worry about it, just act like everything is fine."

"A-Are you sure?" She was still stuttering; disbelief clung to her like a nasty cloud. She was confused about why I wasn't screaming at her. My life had been in danger, yes, but I am still here so I'm alright now. Now if it were oh say Russel or Edward who had committed the deed then yes I'd be all over them with my face in theirs and my finger on their chest.

But this was Yuko and in a way the young girl was still working. She was trying her best, slowly making her mark on this world. I envied her for that and was rather proud. Someday she was going to be somewhere, someone. In a way she was still learning.

"Edward is a good guy." I shrug.

She wipes her eyes with the hanky that Lucas had given her. "He is."

"But so is Lucas." I add just because of his earlier actions.

Yuko blushed this time. Bingo. "R-Really?"

"Of course!" I nod enthusiastically. If the two were to work together I was sure that their work would be next to perfect. "His attitude is well mannered, he's pretty good at what he does, and he wants to build a future. What more could you want?"

"I think…we make excellent friends. I've made quite a few now, even though I didn't use to have many."

And just like that I started to really like Yuko. We were both in the same boat. It's not like we had many friends but now…now we had everyone. Friends that were both amazing and supportive each in their own little ways.

I would never be alone ever again.

And neither would Vivian.

Unknowingly, Yuko had lifted some sort of weight off from my shoulders. A weight that even I didn't know I had.

"Thank you." I threw my arms around her in a huge unexpected hug.

She freaks, as usual. Her arms go around me almost hesitantly, pulling me to her. "Um-um….your welcome?"

"You smell like spice and marshmallows." I declared as I inhaled her natural scent. She really did smell good, not like I felt awkward about this. Yuko was a nice girl it was a wonder why I hadn't interacted with her more than today.

"…" We don't say anything, leaving the awkwardness of my sentence to hang in the ar. Needing nothing else, we watched the boys do all the work while Vivian mapped out circles. At some point she jumped on Havoc's back, wrapping her skinny legs around his waist and hanging back talking about how he smelled like smoke.

"You really shouldn't smoke," She says, now literally hanging from his neck. She's light though so the lieutenant doesn't seem to notice nor mind her company one bit. "It's not good for you and it makes you smell. Don't you care how you smell?"

"I stopped caring when I realized how long Aquroya was going to take us." Havoc answers. Granted he then takes his cigarette and rubs it out in the dirt, sticking the half back in his packet. "It's my crutch. It's how I deal with things."

"It's how you deal with killing people?" Vivian asks, pulling herself up a little higher so that her elbows rested on his shoulders.

"…" Havoc stops to think about this. He couldn't remember how many people he's killed during the outbreaks. Nobody recently of course, but there were those times. Oh were there ever. "Yes."

"Well stop." She reaches for his pack of cigarettes.

"Excuse me? You expect me to just stop? It's not that easy Princess." Havoc sighs.

With audacity that only she seemed to inherit, she says "Yes it is. I'll be your crutch and you be mine. Sound like a deal?"

Even though no one was really paying attention to the two, it was as if they were completely alone. Like a black room with no windows or doors, just a spot light lighting up the two.

After a moment of thinking, Havoc hands her his pack. "Sure, I'll take you up o that Princess."

"Pinkie swear." She demands, lowers her arched finger. With a chuckle he links his pinkie through hers and they go through the ritual. Satisfied, she takes the packet and sticks them down her shirt. "I'll hold you to that, because I have a horrible icky feeling that I'll need my crutch very soon."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs into the back of his neck, raising the hairs slightly. "Remember your responsibilities Havoc…because after we're done here I don't think that there will be much more to do."

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean if there's nothing that needs fixing then we can just live normal lives-"

"We can start a war!" Vivian declares. She lets her hold on Havoc go, dropping to the ground. With gusto and much vigor the small adult marches down in front of Havoc with a smart finger held high. "If we do that then I'll have plenty to do! I mean what better thing? A war heh heh…or better yet a revolution. Let's go-"

"You shouldn't joke about that," Havoc walks after her though. "People could take you seriously."

"I'll overthrow Mustang." Was her answer to that.

Havoc shakes his head. "I'm required to report stuff like this."

"Bah!" Was her brilliant answer to _that_.

Another sigh. "Haven't you ever thought of…I don't know settling down?"

That gets her to stop. For once Vivian is almost speechless. She doesn't know how to respond to that for no one has ever asked her that. "It's only been…half a year since I've joined the military…why would I resign to settle down?"

"Because you don't want to fight. It's not your style remember?"

"Yeah but…" She's quiet. The entire reason why she joined was to be with her sister, without that she didn't know what to do. Havoc already told her that he would take responsibility for her, that if her precious sister were to leave then he would be there. Settling down so earl just seemed like giving up to her though. "…"

"You could start your own business or get another job. Who says that you have to follow your sister around?" Havoc's hands find themselves deep within his pockets as he talks to the little girl. She needed someone to follow, that much was clear to him. She needed someone to be holding her hand.

Pretty soon that couldn't be her sister. Someday her sister was going to say goodbye for the first time. It wasn't going to be just for a day, or a week. It would be 'until next time'. Who knew when next time would be? "When we're done here…I know what I'm going to do." That was all she said. That was all she wanted to say, all that she could think of say at this moment.

"You do?" That came off as a surprise even though it shouldn't. She was a very impulsive girl.

When Vivian turned around, she wore a smile that he hadn't seen before. One that quite possibly any of us haven't seen. A real smile, one that was going to be only meant for him. One that she would only wear for him and no one else. "You." She turned back around and walked with her hands laced behind her back.

Leaving the 2nd lieutenant highly confused.

"Give the order." Edward told Mustang as they gathered around a huge transmutation circle. It was the one that would rewire the entire railroad system. Due to Yuko's incident the other day we had spent out time preparing this.

A huge transmutation circle that we would all be using to create a new and leveled system. With this the entire city would be able to function once more, it'll be as if a wave had washed through the city and fixed everything.

Every crack and bump in the road, the city would be perfect with this last transmutation.

The question was…could we pull it off?

I was trying not to think about that as we gathered around, spacing ourselves out perfectly. I was position between the Elric's my sister right across from me between Lucas and Armstrong. Off to the sidelines the lieutenants and Luka watched with fascination.

This was quite possibly the largest circle any of us has ever used. It would run the length of the city, all the way through to the outer railroad system to reconnect lost tracks.

It was going to work even if Edward killed someone doing it.

"Do it." Mustang threw off his gloves to do join in on this. His touch to the circles ignited it, with that we all laid our palms onto the circle. The glow was enormous, it exploded into a big wave of alchemy. Big enough we prayed.

The tornado of alchemy…I wondered how far it could be seen from. It reached out to touch the sky.

It moved lands.

The tracks sprung free from the ground ripping across the ground making an arch as it ran through to level itself off.

I closed my eyes to concentrate, throwing it all into the mixture that is the circle.

The transmutation…I still wonder how long it's last.

"Like that." Vivian whispers to herself as the alchemic matter runs throughout her. After this…it would all be alright. She would no longer be tied.

I wasn't sure what assignment we would be assigned yet, but I couldn't wait to find out. While Aquroya had been a real adventure, really when one breaks it down…it was pillars and some rail road work. It didn't seem like a lot considering how much time we put into it.

But to me it was something. It had to be. It didn't just stand for pillars and what not it stood for nights by the river, time underneath a lamp reading, and playful memories of pizza and velvet.

It was Alphonse.

It was Edward.

It was everyone.

It was me.

"It's over." I say when the light finally dies down. Realization sets down and I don't like it. This is over…it's all just done. Never again will I be here making pillars and trying to guess what my ramen is made up of.

I look to Alphonse who is looking up at the sky smiling, I wonder what he's thinking about as he stares into that deep forever sky. Perhaps that is what he sees, he sees forever.

Then I look to Edward who is patting the ground wondering what he sees down in the Earth. Perhaps he sees security.

Then I look at my own hands.

What do I see?

"It's over." I repeat.

I see…the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review 3<strong>


End file.
